El mar a través del tiempo
by SpaceBlood
Summary: Percy encuentra un unicornio, tras seguirlo viaja atrás en el tiempo pero no en la Grecia antigua sino en Britania donde se encuentra con países en forma humana, monstruos y nuevos enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Perdonad, por unos fallos perdí la historia pero la publicare de nuevo.**

Percy iba a lomos de su pegaso, Blackjack, junto con Jason montado sobre Tempest los dos tenían una misión para recuperar el objeto de un dios. La balanza de Kairos, el dios del momento adecuado u oportuno que fue robado. Quirón les encargó la misión a él y a Jason así que fueron, antes de marcharse Jason se despidió de Piper con un beso. Y Percy no pudo evitar pensar en Annabeth.

Después de la guerra gigante todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno todo lo normal que pudiera ser la vida de un semidiós, Leo se fue con Calipso y les llegaban mensajes iris de que les iba bien, Frank y Hazel se volvieron al campamento júpiter. Nico se quedó en el campamento mestizo e inició una relación con Will, aunque al principio le sorprendió luego se alegró por ellos estaba contento que Nico fuera feliz por fin. Había tenido poco de eso en su vida. Grover volvió con sus funciones de señor de lo salvaje y estaba de viaje. Jason se quedó en el campamento con Piper y al acabar el verano se fueron a una escuela en Los Ángeles. Hedge y su familia se fueron con ellos, mientras él y Annabeth se quedaron en el campamento luego irían a la misma escuela y Percy quedándose en casa con su madre y Paul. 

Al principio las cosas funcionaron pero después todo fue cuesta abajo, a Annabeth le dieron una beca en Harvard, era una oportunidad única y se fue. Los dos acordaron seguir viéndose cuando pudieran por correo electrónico o mensajes iris pero esto fue disminuyendo. Hasta que todo acabó, Percy estaba hundido las primeras semanas, se encerró en su cuarto, su madre consiguió sacarlo y que tomara el aire y poco a poco fue volviendo a la rutina. 

Iba a la escuela y después a casa, en verano fue al campamento sus amigos lo apoyaban y animaban, Nico y Will se quedaban asaban los tres malvaviscos. Percy los ayudaba en la enfermería entrenaba a los nuevos semidioses e incluso Dionisio se mostró menos desagradable con él. Cuando tenia tiempo iba a Nueva york a ver a su madre y a Paul, su madre estaba a punto de publicar su libro y estaba emocionada. Percy se alegró mucho por ella. Blackjack lo distraía ya que este sentía su dolor. Con el tiempo se animó un poco y fue cuando Quirón los llamó a Jason y a él para una misión y allí estaban.

—¿Cuánto queda? — pregunto Percy, se encontraban en Stokes State Forest, Nueva Jersey donde Quirón les había informado siguiendo el rastro de la magia de la balanza.

—No mucho— Jason observaba el lugar a través de sus gafas, los dos aterrizaron en el lugar sin problemas, se bajaron de los caballos y sacaron sus armas.

—_Tenga cuidado jefe, y deles_—con eso Blackjack y Tempest se fueron.

Los dos continuaron, hacia calor y sudaban como pollos, la marcha duro una hora, pasaron un riachuelo y rocas cubiertas de musgo. Al pasarlo vieron unos troncos de árboles destrozados, tirados por el suelo, como si alguien los hubiera derribado con un golpe. Agarraron sus armas fuertemente y siguieron el rastro. De repente, Jason se detuvo y Percy chocó contra él.

— ¿Que? — Jason le tapó la boca con la mano y con la cabeza señaló en dirección hacia una cueva.

— Lo hemos encontrado—  
Los dos semidioses se aproximaron a la entrada de la cueva, donde se oía un ruido de respiración, no sabían que monstruo sería, así que, los dos debían andar con pies de plomo. El ruido era cada vez más fuerte. _A lo mejor es un dragón o un gigante_ pensó Percy, esperaba que no fuera esto último, ya había tenido suficiente de gigantes para toda su vida aunque, con su suerte era más que probable que fuera uno.  
Por eso, su sorpresa fue grande, no solo porque no fuera un gigante dormido, sino un ser más pequeño y horrible de lo que creía, era el que producía ese ruido, miró a su lado y Jason también estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto él como Jason pensaron lo mismo ¿Qué era ese monstruo


	2. Chapter 2

La criatura poseía, sólo, la mitad de su cuerpo, con solo una pierna, un brazo, un ojo, una melena de plumas negras en la cabeza y una boca muy ancha, además de tener un brazo con una cadena atada. El monstruo era del tamaño de un humano, dormía sobre un lecho de hojas y su único ojo estaba cerrado. De su boca ancha salia ese enorme ronquido, que parecía hecho por un dragón u otro gran monstruo, la cueva no era muy grande y estaba iluminado por algunas velas, había un mapa sobre una roca. En otra roca reposaba una botella de cristal del tamaño de un refresco y contenía un líquido de color ámbar, quitando su atención de ella Percy se acercó al mapa. Jason mientras vigilaba al monstruo, el mapa era de nueva york y estaba señalizado no solo el campamento mestizo ,sino también el Olimpo. Y la casa donde vivía con su madre y Paul, en el papel también tenia escrito unos símbolos que no conocía, pero no parecían griegos.

—Jason mira este mapa— Jason se acercó al mapa y lo observó—¿Que es esto? no solo el campamento y el Olimpo, sino mi casa también —

—A lo mejor señaló los sitios que debía evitar para no alertar a nadie—

Pero Percy negó con la cabeza —No el ya llamó la atención de todos con el robo de la balanza, además ¿Por qué mi casa específicamente? —

—Percy te odian muchos monstruos y dioses, no me extrañaría que lo pusieran—

Percy sospechaba que había algo más pero no sabía qué era, entonces oyeron al monstruo despertarse. Los dos se escondieron detrás de una gran roca, la criatura se levantó con su única pierna y fue hacía a una pared de la cueva arrastrando la cadena, su mano tocó la pared. Y con el dedo dibujó signos invisibles, al mismo tiempo, la pared dio un débil resplandor y apareció la balanza de kairos. Era de bronce, emitiendo poder, además de una luz que titilaba como una vela, Percy y Jason se posicionaron lentamente a ambos lados del monstruo y lo apuntaron con sus armas.

— Es mejor que nos des eso—Percy puso a Contracorriente en su cara y la criatura se dio la vuelta para encararlos.

—Hijo de Poseidón, al final me encuentro con el famoso Perseus Jackson, la verdad es que, tengo muchas ganas de matarte—

Percy hizo una mueca —Me lo dicen mucho —esa criatura le tomaba el pelo.

Jason puso la espada en su cuello —¿Dinos quién eres y por qué has robado la balanza?—

—Oh, solo fue un encargo—La criatura parecía un sapo cuando sonreía.

—¿Quien te contrató? — A Percy le dio mala espina todo eso ¿Adonde quería ir?

—Me contrataron para que robara la balanza a ese estúpido dios. Fue fácil solo tuve que colarme y robarla, los que me lo encargaron ya me han pagado—Su ojo amarillo brillaba de forma siniestra.

—¿Quienes? —

—¿De verdad crees que te lo contaría Perseus? ¡ Me matarían! —

—Lo del mapa ¿Que es? —Jason estaba en tensión, al igual que él.

—Como dije antes no lo diré, es una lástima, mis jefes se enfadaran, querían matarte pero tendré que ser yo—

De repente la criatura con gran agilidad movió la cadena atada a su único brazo y la balanceó, Percy y Jason se agacharon a tiempo, viendo como la cadena destrozaba una columna de piedra

— Tiene mucha fuerza, tenemos que dividirnos—Dijo Jason.

Los dos se dispersaron por la cueva, el monstruo manejaba la cadena como un látigo y se alargaba de forma anormal, atacarlos por separado no seria problema para él, la cadena rozó a Jason en el hombro y empezó a sangrar profundamente.

—¡Jason! —Percy se apresuró a su lado—Esa cadena tiene púas —

—No solo púas, además están envenenadas—Jason apartó a Percy justo cuando la cadena pasaba entre ellos partiendo la pared.

—¡Eh tu idiota partido, ven por mí! —El monstruo lanzó la cadena y se enrolló alrededor de la hoja de Anaklusmos, Percy fue lanzado al otro lado de la habitación y chocó contra la pared.

Jason mientras tomó néctar y ambrosía, el dolor y el mareo menguaron, cogió su espada y atacó al monstruo esquivando su cadena. Percy agarró su espada que había soltado entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Era arriesgado pero mejor que nada, agarró el brazo del monstruo este se resistió, Jason aprovechando le clavó la espada en el hombro haciéndolo gritar. El grito resonó en toda la caverna, acto seguido, el monstruo, lanzó a Percy con fuerza.

Percy se estrelló contra la roca que tenía la botella, del impacto cayó sobre Percy, rompiéndose. El líquido se derramó sobre Percy, tenia un olor como la miel, manzanas y a hierba fresca.

Si el monstruo ya estaba enfadado antes, no podía ni imaginarse como estaba ahora.

—¡TÚ! — gritó —¡ESE ERA MI PAGO, POR TU CULPA LO HE PERDIDO! —

El monstruo entonces cogió su cadena —Tenían razón lo mejor es que estés muerto, considera esto misericordia comparado con lo que te harían—

Este se encogió de hombros—No es la primera vez que me amenazan e intentan matarme—con esto continuaron luchando, Percy con su plan inicial agarró la cadena —¡Jason la pierna! — Jason entendió y los dos ataron la cadena alrededor de la pierna, este tiró pero solo retorció su pierna hasta caer.

—¡OS MATARÉ, LO JURO! —

La cueva comenzó a derrumbarse cayendo rocas mientras el monstruo se revolvía, Percy se apresuró a coger la balanza. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de salir los dos, observaron mientras el polvo salia de la cueva.

Se volvieron hacia Blackjack y Tempest —_¡Caray jefe esta para el arrastre! ¿como ha ido? _—

—Luego te lo cuento ahora volvamos casa—pero justo en ese momento un hombre apareció, Percy y Jason sacaron sus armas, pero este alzo las manos en señal de paz.

—Tranquilos. solo he venido a por la balanza que me robaron—Percy lo miró

—Kairos—


	3. Chapter 3

Percy observo al dios, iba con un traje de negocios oscuro, su pelo era blanco como la nieve, hasta los hombros, con un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente en el lado derecho de su cara . Tenia unas alas, blancas y doradas, con la piel curtida y sus ojos eran dorados, muy parecidos a los de Hazel.

El dios les sonrió—gracias por recuperar la balanza, si esto cayera en malas malos seria...—

—¿Malo? — Percy pregunto

—Peor que malo créeme, muchos no tendrían su oportunidad de cogerlo en el momento y podría alterar su destino y el de los demás

¿Como podía una simple balanza todo eso? Percy no tenia idea pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar, Kairos continuó —Sé lo que vas a decir pero aún no lo entenderías pero lo sabrás cada ser espera su oportunidad a su debido tiempo algunos lo aprovechan otros no.—

Miró a Jason—Aprovechaste tu oportunidad Jason, y algún día también se te presentará joven Perseus debes decidir si lo coges o no—

Percy no entendía nada de lo que hablaba ese dios alado, este retrocedió unos pasos—Buena suerte en el futuro—y resplandeció en un destello de luz. Los dos apartaron la vista, para cuando volvieron a mirar, ya no estaba. Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno, esta misión si que fue extraña—Dijo Jason.

—¿Extraña? eso es un eufemismo monstruos raros y dioses aún más raros— Percy no lo entendía pero parecía, por lo que decían kairos y ese monstruo, era como si se avecinara algo y eso era lo último que quería, ya habían tenido bastante en esos años, solo quería algo de normalidad aunque, Percy tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería así.

Los dos regresaron al campamento, Jason se despidió de Tempest y Percy dejó a Blackjack en los establos y fueron a la casa grande donde les esperaba Quirón.

—Bienvenidos muchachos ¿como fue la misión? —

Los dos se pusieron a explicarle, el monstruo, la cueva y el extraño encuentro con kairos, Quirón sonrió aunque la sonrisa no le llegaba a los oídos—Bueno kairos siempre ha sido así, habla mucho con acertijos—

—¿Pero Quirón y ese monstruo que era, y ese mapa? —

Quirón nego con la cabeza— Ese monstruo no es de aquí, es de tierras que están muy lejos de aquí, pero no os preocupéis conseguisteis la balanza, frustrasteis sus planes y completasteis la misión, iré a informar a Dioniso — con eso se dio la vuelta y se metió en la casa grande.

—Sabe más pero no lo dice—dijo Jason con preocupación mirando en dirección hacia donde se había ido Quirón.

—Si— Percy no tenía ni idea de que ocultaban pero esperaba que no fuera nada grave, poco sabia lo equivocado que estaría.

Paseando por Central Park, Percy le daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre la misión, queriendo saber que había ocurrido, pero ni Quirón ni Dioniso quisieron decírselo, las palabras textuales del dios —Métete en tus asuntos Perry Johnson —aunque era de esperar eso, suspiró cansado. Al final Jason y él lo dejaron por ahora, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, centro su atención en el parque. Había algo raro esa zona no la había visto nunca, y él fue cientos de veces a Central Park.

Camino por un sendero, los árboles se espesaron y los matorrales, hasta que no se veía la luz del sol, _esto parece una jungla_. Entonces observó algo a tres metros delante de él, al principio pensó que era un caballo de la policía, pero luego se dio cuenta que tenia un cuerno. Era un unicornio, blanco, de ojos negros,muy hermoso, pero no era como los del campamento Júpiter, ya que sus cuernos eran de oro y plata, pero este era blanco como la nieve.

—¿De donde sales? — el unicornio lo miró, luego se dio la vuelta y fue por los matorrales —¡Espera! — lo siguió, por donde se había ido, pero a través de las espesas ramas no veía mucho más aparte de hojas. Después de un rato las ramas empezaron a despejarse y haber más luz.

Cuando salio pensó que se había golpeado la cabeza, y quedado inconsciente, delante de él había un gran claro, con flores, el cielo azul sin ningún rascacielos en el fondo, se dio la vuelta por donde vino pero no encontró nada y volvió al claro.

—¿Acaso algún dios me está gastando alguna broma? —miró a su alrededor pero no vio nadie—¿O era algún enemigo? —tampoco podrían ser los hermanos Stoll, ellos estaban fuera de Nueva York estudiando, así que sin saber que más hacer, decidió explorar camino por lo que fueron unas horas pasando, riachuelos y campos, hasta que llegó a un bosque.

Estaba hambriento y cansado por lo que decidió sentarse en una roca a descansar, estuvo un rato intentando averiguar que ocurría pero no tenia idea.

—Por Poseidón, no tengo idea de donde me encuentro— se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado se levantó, decidió buscar agua y algo de comer, suspiró de alivio cuando cerca oyó un río.

Pronto se puso a beber, ya que tenia la garganta seca, luego se mojo la cara sintiéndose mejor, retomó la marcha esperando encontrar comida.

Fue entonces cuando Percy oyó un ruido, miró por el bosque, y disimuladamente deslizo la mano por el bolsillo para coger a Contracorriente, se dirigió hacia unos arbustos de donde había salido el ruido. 

De pronto, de entre los arbustos salió un conejo este salió disparado sobresaltándolo—un conejo—

Respiró hondo, enfundo la espada y continuó su camino, pero de repente, una lanza apareció clavada en el suelo entre sus piernas, Percy se sobresaltó y cayó para atrás. No se sentía muy orgulloso de aquello.

De la nada, la punta de una espada se clavó en su garganta, alzando la vista vio un par de feroces ojos color esmeralda que lo miraban, pertenecían a una mujer con pintura azul en la cara, por la forma en que lo miraba parecía que en cualquier momento clavaría su cabeza en una pica, esta lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Has cometido un gran error al venir aquí, reza a tus dioses porque morirás sin sangre en el cuerpo—


	4. Chapter 4

Percy apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse y rodar a un lado, por poco esa mujer le corta la cabeza se levantó y sacó a Contracorriente la mujer se movió con gran velocidad y lo atacó.

—¿Que demonios? — Percy estaba seguro de que no era humana. Tenia una fuerza y velocidad por encima de la de un mortal.

No se amedrentó y contraatacó esquivando y atacando, estuvo a punto de tumbarla pero ella se enderezó parecía sorprendía aunque no duró mucho.

Continuó la lucha hasta que Percy sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se cayo al suelo y vio a más personas. Ella no estaba sola, observó a la mujer rubia que se acercaba antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió en si estaba atado a un poste de madera, a su alrededor había un campamento con gente trabajando, afilando armas, cocinando o haciendo guardia. Por las ropas que llevaban no parecía el presente y tampoco griegos o romanos. Hablaban un idioma que no era inglés, griego o latín por suerte Atenea le había concedido el don de entender las lenguas y saber su procedencia en recompensa por haber protegido a Annabeth en la guerra.

Cuando rompió con Annabeth fue la única vez que Atenea lo trato con simpatía él pensaba que lo odiaba pero ella le contestó, no te confundas Perseus no me caes bien pero no mereces esto, cuando se fue por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a la diosa mirándolo casi como si le dijera ánimo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar recuerdos sobre todo de Annabeth, volvió su atención a lo que hablaban. Esa lengua parecía gaélico antiguo no pudo averiguar más de lo que decían por que la mujer loca que lo atacó antes iba hacia él. Antes no se había fijado en su aspecto pero ahora pudo ver que no era una mujer muy alta, aunque su estatura no impidió que diera esos golpes, su cabello rubio rojizo con varias trenzas le llegaba casi a la cintura. Las pinturas azules, de extraños dibujos, no solo los llevaba en la cara sino también en los brazos, vestía como un guerrero, en la cintura colgaba una espada y portaba una lanza en la mano, le recordó a las amazonas.

—¿Donde estoy? —

—¡Silencio prisionero! —un guardia lo golpeó en la cara —Basta— la mujer se paró frente a Percy, ordenó al guardia que se fuera, ella lo miró un momento antes de hablar—Soy Britannia te encontramos vagando en nuestras tierras ¿eres espía de los Fomore? —

Espera ¿ había dicho Britania? Percy no era muy bueno en la geografía o historia pero creía que así se llamaba antes a Gran Bretaña ¿y quienes eran los Fomore?

—Mira no tengoni idea de que ocurre pero me llamo Percy y me perdí. Estaba buscando mi casa cuando me tendisteis esa emboscada —

La mujer Britania enarcó una ceja como si no lo tragara—¿Y esperas que creamos eso?—ella lo apuntó con su lanza—Hasta que sepamos si eres enemigo o no permanecerás aquí y si intentas algo acabaras en el fondo del mar— Aquello no le importara a Percy, así podría escapar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más escucharon un cuerno de guerra, Britania y sus hombres se pusieron alerta.

—¡Coged las armas y estad atentos!—

_¿En qué me he metido ahora? _Pensó Percy 

Todos los guerreros estaban inquietos incluso Britania se veía nerviosa, cogía fuertemente la lanza en sus manos. De la nada el campamento fue atacado, no por personas como creía Percy si no de extrañas criaturas. Cada uno era distinto unos tenían un solo ojo como los cíclopes, otros un pie o una mano, luego había otros que tenían cabeza de animal, la mayoría de cabra.

—¡Los Fomore, atacad! —

Cargaron contra los guerreros, Britania le clavó la lanza a uno en la pierna sacó la espada y empezó a luchar con otro en un grito de guerra. Percy aprovechando la confusión intentó liberarse, deslizó la mano a duras penas en el bolsillo y agarró su pluma. Pero en ese momento una de esas criaturas, que estaba envuelto en llamas, chocó contra él y el poste empezó a incendiarse. Las cuerdas comenzaron a quemarse justo a tiempo hasta que al fin se liberó las manos, libre de las cuerdas cogió a Contracorriente y se unió a la lucha.

—¡Eh cabra ven aquí! —Debió de conseguir su objetivo de enfadarlo, porque el de cabeza cabra lo miró con furia y se abalanzó sobre el, Percy estaba preparado se hizo a un lado y le dio un tajo en el costado y este grito de dolor.

Pero pronto se recuperó y miró a Percy a los ojos con odio—¡Estás muerto griego! — frunció el ceño ¿como sabia lo que era? a lo mejor lo olía también como los demás.

Este contraatacó con su espada y le asestó un gran golpe a Percy y lo envió volando y cayendo al suelo. Un dolor intenso estalló en sus costillas se las tocó, estaba seguro de que tenia unas cuantas rotas y empezó sentirse mareado y vio un corte en el costado, mierda la hoja estaba envenenada.

El de cabeza de cabra cargó contra él de nuevo, Percy vio un río cerca del campamento usó sus poderes convocando el agua hacia él. Sintió como el veneno se iba lentamente, cuando se encontró mejor usó el agua para propulsarse como un misil. El cabeza de cabra se quedó aturdido y no tuvo tiempo de defenderse cuando Percy colocó la punta de su espada en el corazón de la criatura pero a diferencia de las otras veces no estalló en polvo sino que se quedo allí en el suelo muerto.

Sin molestarse en averiguarlo fue corriendo a enfrentarse al resto, a la izquierda vio a Britania enfrentando a uno, peleaba bastante bien, pero no se dio cuenta de que otro se aproximaba detrás de ella con la espada en alto.

Percy fue hacia ellos y detuvo el golpe el movimiento distrajo a Britania unos valiosos segundos ya que el que se enfrentaba consiguió apuñalarla en el hombro.

Pero haciendo caso omiso al dolor siguió combatiendo. Esquivó el siguiente golpe del monstruo y decapitó a la criatura.

—¿Estás bien? — Percy estaba preocupado por la mujer aunque antes casi lo matara y no pudo evitar estar impresionado también había sido envenenada por una hoja pero siguió peleando y resistía bien el veneno.

—Si— respondió firme —No deberías preocuparte por mí, todavía no nos hemos ocupado de ellos—

Fue cuando se oyeron unos graznidos y levantaron la vista, quedándose sorprendidos, había una gran multitud de cuervos que se posaban en los árboles. No eran cuervos normales, eran más grandes y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. Fueran lo que fueran espantó a las criaturas que quedaban con vida y desparecieron en destellos de luz, los guerreros dieron un grito celebrando la victoria, Percy debilitado sintió que sus fuerzas restantes lo abandonaban y terminó cayéndose al suelo mientras sentía su sangre se helada. Por segunda vez en ese día se quedó inconsciente.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando despertó de nuevo estaba acostado sobre un lecho de pieles, dentro de una tienda delante de él crepitaba el fuego, se incorporó y tocándose las costillas vendadas. Aunque ya no le dolía tanto estaba tan distraído en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de que Britania entraba con un cuenco humeante—Ya te has despertado ¿como te encuentras? —Se acercó a él y le tendió el cuenco Percy la miró confundido—Tranquilo no está envenenado si lo hubiera querido ya estarías muerto—Dijo Britania con un tono de humor.

—Qué consuelo—Replicó Percy, el sarcasmo goteando en su voz—Primero me golpeaís y me atáis a un poste amenazándome con matarme ¿y ahora esto? —Cogió el cuenco y sorbió el caldo, el líquido tenia un sabor cálido como de hierbas. Al instante sintió su cuerpo calentarse y el dolor remitir, Britania sonrió.

—Es una poción que preparé, con eso y tu condición deberías ponerte bien pronto—Percy la miró—¿Mi condición? — Britania lo miró seria—No eres un humano normal te vi controlando el agua y el golpe que recibiste habría tumbado a cualquier humano ¿eres un brujo?¿o una criatura mágica?—Preguntó.

Este trago saliva no podía decirle que era un semidiós a alguien que hasta hace poco intentó matarlo, y si le contaba que era del futuro y de Nueva York, lo tomarían por un loco—Pues se podría decir que así—esperaba que eso fuera convincente, pero no lo parecía mucho ya que Britania lo miro atentamente como si no lo creyera, pero no dijo nada.

—Me salvaste y antes no pude darte las gracias—Britania cogió el cuenco y fue al otro lado de la tienda, luego se sentó mirándolo.

—No fue nada además esa cosa te iba a matar por la espalda—Percy le parecía de cobardes.

—Esa cosa era un Fomore—Britania dijo en voz baja.

Percy la miró interrogante—¿Que es un Fomore? Os lo oí decir antes— Britania lo miraba como si estuviera loco —¿No sabes lo que son? todos aquí lo saben ¿eres extranjero? — Percy decidió contar algo de información—Si no soy de aquí, me perdí durante un viaje— Era lo más cerca que podría decirle hasta que supiera que podía confiar en ella y quien sabia si mañana volvía a casa.

—Los Fomore son dioses de la Muerte, del Mal y de la Noche, una raza cruel y tirana sobre los humanos, dioses, hadas y otros seres mágicos—Percy creyó haber oído mal ¿seres mágicos, hadas? vale que hubiera cíclopes, ninfas y otras criaturas ¿pero también eso existía?

Britania continuó —Son enemigos de nuestros dioses, los Tuatha Dé Danann, una raza de dioses mejores que los Fomore pero desde que Balar líder de los Fomore mató al rey Nuada hay descontrol en mis tierras y atormentan a mi gente, por eso pensábamos que eras un espía—

—Espera ¿dices tus tierras? ¿es que eres dueña de este territorio?—quizás era una princesa o algo así. Ella le sonrió la verdad es que cuando sonreía no daba tanto miedo y era bastante guapa si no le daba por intentar decapitarlo o destriparlo.

—Digo eso por que es lo que represento no solo estas tierras sino su gente, pueblos y cultura. Yo personifico todo eso. Si ocurre algo malo al país como las guerras el hambre y desastres naturales yo lo sufriré también. Me llamo Britania no solo porque si soy la personificación de Britania. Percy estaba seguro de que se había vuelto loco de verdad.

Percy observó los valles y campos que se extendían desde donde él estaba sentado. Era una vista tranquila, detrás de él estaba la aldea donde los aldeanos hacían sus quehaceres. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que vino aquí y la verdad es que parecía que se quedaría más tiempo de lo que creía. Durante ese tiempo había estado viviendo con Britania y su gente y la verdad es que era una chica agradable cuando la conocías. Le dieron su propia cabaña y ayudaba a la gente, en cosas cotidianas a entrenarse, la gente estaba asombrada con él al poder derrotar a todos los guerreros y ganándose su respeto y confianza aunque Britania era harina de otro costal.

—¡Percy!—Hablando del Diablo, allí estaba Britania caminando hacia él—Ven tenemos que entrenar—Este asintió, Britania era la mejor guerrera de su tierra y a pesar de reconocer su técnica de lucha no era tan fácil de ganar su respeto. Descubrió que era un griego por su espada además de que lo oyó jurar en griego cuando lo tumbó en uno de sus combates, le preguntó cómo lo sabia—Conocí a Grecia hace tiempo—contestó—Estuvo un tiempo con nosotros ella es muy agradable, por eso lo sabía—ella le explicó sobre las naciones, también había hombres.

Percy se fue con Britania, la verdad es que los dos se llevaban bien como era el único que podía derrotarla, algo que ningún humano pudo conseguir los dos entrenaban a menudo y se hicieron amigos, le presentó a mortales como a su jefe. También las hadas, eran como Campanilla de Peter Pan muy amables y amistosas pero traviesas escondiendo veces le cogían a Contracorriente en forma de pluma pero por suerte siempre volvía afortunadamente Percy pronto se acostumbró. Los dos se pusieron uno enfrente del otro con las espadas en alto Britannia se lanzó hacia delante y envió una estocada que Percy esquivó e intentó golpear la empuñadura y desarmarla. Britania paró el ataque y saltó hacia atrás con una sonrisa, sonriendo también Percy se lanzó adelante, los dos continuaron luchando hasta que oyeron un gruñido, se detuvieron mirando en dirección a los matorrales.

De entre ellos había varios pares de ojos rojos, Percy y Britania se pusieron en guardia, de donde salieron enormes perros del tamaño de un coche que fueron en dirección hacia ellos Percy enseguida los reconoció.

—¡PERROS DEL INFIERNO! —gritó Percy, Britania dio la voz de alarma, los aldeanos enseguida cogieron sus armas, Percy hundió a contracorriente en el pecho de un perro del infierno y Britania le propinó un tajo en el flanco a otro antes de clavarle la espada entre los omóplatos.

Una de las personas cayó herida y un perro lo agarró de la pierna con sus colmillos, Percy se fue hacia delante pero Britania se adelantó y con furia le cortó una pata al monstruo, luego lo remató cortándole el cuello. Percy se apresuró a acabar con los que quedaban, con el lugar despejado se pudo evaluar los daños por suerte no habían llegado a la aldea pero había muchos heridos y algunos muertos. Percy sintió como se le hundía el estómago, Britania no se veía mejor mantenía el rostro sereno y firme pero en sus ojos había tristeza y rabia.

—Esa criatura no es de aquí, no pertenece a estas tierras—dijo ella, furiosa mientras clavaba su espada en la tierra Percy tenia que decirle quien era, seguramente era culpa suya que habían venido esos monstruos y vendrían más. Pero antes de que pudiera oyó que alguien lo llamaba se dio la vuelta y hacia el vino un anciano de barba blanca, con una túnica blanca y un collar que consistía en tres espirales unidas. Sus ojos azules lo miraron fijamente, cuando estuvo frente a él se detuvo.

—¿Tu eres el guerrero que domina el agua, Perseus?—

Frunció el ceño siempre que alguien lo llamaba así no era por nada bueno, este asintió con la cabeza —Si soy yo ¿quien eres? ¿y para que me buscas? —Britania se puso a su lado mirando al anciano con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es un druida Percy, un sacerdote ellos son los sabios de la tribu si te está buscando es por algo importante—

El druida asintió —Debes ir al bosque que está al norte me han ordenado que te lo diga—

—¿Quien te lo ha ordenado? — Pregunto Percy curioso.

—A quien sirvo, tiene interés en ti pero que no te desea daño—después de decir eso se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Percy y Britania se quedaron los dos sin saber qué decir hasta que Percy lo decidió—Iré a ese bosque— se puso en marcha y cogió algunas cosas para el camino y preparó un caballo, se subió a lomos de uno color crema.

Entonces notó otro caballo preparado y fue Britania que se había subido al caballo, ella lo miró como desafiándolo—¿No creerías que te irías tu solo no? pareces atraer los problemas—

_No sabes cuanto_ Percy siempre había sido un imán para ellos daba igual en que lugar o época estuviera, respiró hondo sabiendo que nunca la podría convencer de quedarse. Britania era una de las mujeres más tercas que había conocido incluso más que Annabeth o Reyna.

—Esta bien vamos—los dos se pusieron en camino.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Percy y Britania llegaron al bosque aun era de día, ya que tardaron unas horas pero para entonces una niebla espesa había aparecido. Los árboles eran frondosos y grandes se podían oír los búhos y grillos pero cuando llegaron a un claro lleno de piedras con símbolos grabados todo era silencio.

—¿Qué es este sitio? — Percy notaba algo extraño en el aire de ese bosque, como magia.

—Es un bosque sagrado—contestó Britania mirando a su alrededor —Se dice que los dioses pasean mucho por aquí en diversas formas uno de ellos es el que te llamó—

—Así es Britania—contesto una voz desconocida, los dos se giraron, Percy se quedó impactado. Ante ellos había una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo como la sangre, su piel era muy pálida, llevaba armadura negra con símbolos celtas, una espada atada en la cintura y una túnica negra cuya falda le llegaba a las rodillas, sus ojos eran de un gris tempestuoso. Antinatural como una tormenta a punto de desatarse o la niebla y el polvo que queda después de una batalla, en la cabeza llevaba una tiara con una gema negra, además en su hombro se posaba un cuervo.

Britania al verla inmediatamente se arrodilló, viendo que Percy aún no lo hacía le golpeó en la rodilla de un codazo, con un ruido de dolor se arrodilló también protestando, Britania sonriendo habló—lo sentimos señora el no es de aquí—

La mujer, que se veía divertida por aquel espectáculo sonrió—lo sé Britania no te preocupes sé de su procedencia no hace falta que os arrodilléis—ante esto ellos se levantaron, la misteriosa mujer entonces acaricio las plumas de su cuervo y este salió volando —Ese era Keiran un gran amigo te vimos luchando contra los Fomore—

Percy la miró sorprendido —¿Nos vio señora? —

La mujer asintió—Tomé la forma de un cuervo. ¿No te extraño que los Fomore de repente se fueran? —

—Fue usted quien los espantó—

—Por supuesto, es mi deber, yo estoy presente en todas las guerras. Pertenezco a los Tuatha Dé Danann. Soy Morrigan la diosa celta de la muerte, la destrucción y la nueva vida también me llaman la Reina Espectral —

Percy debió suponer que era una, despedía un aura poderosa y espeluznante pero no fría y malvada como Kronos u otros dioses siniestros, era más como Atenea o Hades. Y después de lo que le contó Britania si existían los dioses griegos o romanos ¿por que no otros?.

—¿Y para que me ha llamado señora? — si lo llamaba era una mala señal cuando un dios te llama significaba misiones, monstruos y persecuciones.

—Sé tu procedencia Perseus no solo eres un griego, sino un hijo de los dioses griegos—

Percy se quedó sin aire—¿como? —

—No es la primera vez que nos encontramos con tu panteón, hijo de Poseidón—

—Tú ¿como sabes de mi padre? —

Morrigan sonrió—Los panteones, rara vez interactúan entre si pero a veces pasa, los griegos y los celtas me temo hemos tenido una historia de rivalidad y luchas —Su sonrisa se volvió algo triste— Tienes un gran parecido a tu padre así como tus poderes y tu aura lo delata. Te aconsejaría que le contaras a menos gente posible tu procedencia los Tuatha Dé Danann y el Olimpo no nos llevamos muy bien. Pero no nos odiamos incluso algunos somos amigos como Hestia o tu padre aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de los Fomore—

—¿Por qué? —

—Ellos os odian debido a que en el pasado los Olímpicos se enfrentaron a ellos y mataron a varios aunque se lo buscaron, los Fomore querían conquistarlos sin importarles que debe haber un equilibrio entre panteones—Morrigan negó con la cabeza —Por eso odian no solo a los dioses griegos también los semidioses, ellos ayudaron a los Olímpicos. Los Fomore idearon un plan para manteneros alejados de estas tierras—

—¿Cómo? —Percy quería saber lo que ocurría.

—¿Recuerdas a aquellos perros del infierno? —le preguntó.

Percy entonces cayó en la cuenta—los enviaron ellos—

—Sí y no—le explicó—Los Fomore no querían que ningún dios o semidiós griego volviera a estas tierras por eso Balar su rey y sus hechiceros poderosos fueron a una isla pequeña, que se encuentra entre las dos grandes islas de Britania. Allí en el centro de la isla pusieron unas ruinas mágicas y las imbuyeron de su poder, las ruinas actúan como un faro para los enemigos del panteón griego, si un dios o semidiós va las islas no solo atraerá a los Fomore también monstruos de vuestro panteón, dioses enemigos o titanes—

Percy reprimió un escalofrío entonces era su culpa que esos perros habían atacado a la aldea tenía que irse Britania y los demás lo habían acogido y no los pondría en peligro.

—Entonces me iré—

Britania lo miró—¿Qué? —

—Me iré, por mi culpa tu gente ha sufrido y vendrán más, no os pondré en peligro—no pudo decir más porque los ojos de Britania prácticamente echaban fuego.

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso. No es tu culpa sino de los Fomore además nos salvaste así que no te irás—dijo molesta.

—Pero si me quedo estaréis en peligro—

—De todas formas las ruinas debilitan a los dioses de nuestro panteón, las crearon para ese propósito también pero tengo la solución—dijo Morrigan—Si quieres detenerlo tienes que ir a la isla donde están las ruinas y destruirlas, con eso la magia que los atraía caerá y estas islas son del panteón celta por lo que no vendrán más monstruos—.

Percy lo pensó, si lo hacía todos estarían a salvo y tomó una decisión—Lo haré—


	7. Chapter 7

Percy y Britania ensillaron los caballos y se pusieron en marcha. Britania le dijo que la isla estaba en el este a cuatro días a caballo y luego cogerían un barco hacía a la isla, cuando se despidieron la diosa les entregó unas cosas. 

Flashback

—_¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Percy observó el colgante que le había dado Morrigan, era un medallón de plata. Del tamaño de una moneda, por una cara estaba el tridente uno de los símbolos de su padre y en el otro estaba un cuervo, el símbolo de la diosa._

_—Esto te ayudará a destruir las ruinas, tienen mi poder y el de los otros dioses, cuando lo pongas en las ruinas nuestro poder invadirá al de los Fomore y lo destruirá. Pero os aconsejo que esteis lo más lejos posible cuando ocurra, habrá una gran explosión—_

_Percy lo cogió con cautela como si fuera fuego griego, se lo puso en el cuello a continuación Morrigan le entregó unas riendas, negras de cuero._

_—Ya tengo riendas para el caballo— no estaba seguro de para que se lo daba, pero ella negó con la cabeza._

_—No son unas riendas normales. Me las ha dado Epona, la diosa de los caballos, las necesitarás—_

_—No lo entiendo ¿por qué me ayudáis? sé que os ayudé contra esos Fomore pero soy un semidiós griego y... — no pudo continuar más porque Morrigan lo interrumpió._

_—Aunque eres un semidiós no eres mala persona. Lo he visto y Britania confía en ti, si esa chica con lo desconfiada que es lo hace, entonces también podemos. Percy no somos tan paranoicos como Zeus—Dijo riendo._

_Tenía razón por lo menos no eran como el señor de los cielos aun así le preguntó—¿Por qué yo? —_

_Morrigan lo pensó unos minutos pero al final dijo—No llegaste por casualidad Percy a lo mejor fue el destino o el azar, pero pensábamos que era una gran oportunidad, no solo para los mortales, también los dioses debemos aprovecharlo—luego de despedirse se convirtió en un cuervo y emprendió el vuelo._

Fin del Flashback 

—Percy— volvió a la realidad cuando Britania lo llamó—Vamos acamparemos aquí ya está anocheciendo— los dos se bajaron de sus caballos y se pusieron a beber después de todo el día sin poder descansar, acamparon y encendieron un fuego para cocinar.

Después de cenar se quedaron en silencio observando el fuego Britania estaba limpiando su espada con un paño. Percy se dio cuenta de algo extraño en la hoja, era de un verde oscuro profundo además la luz del fuego pareció traspasarla.

—Tu espada. Nunca había visto algo así ¿Que es? — preguntó.

—La hoja está hecha de un cristal tan duro como el metal, es mágico nos permite matar a criaturas sobrenaturales y malignas incluidas las del panteón griego. Este cristal se encuentra bajo tierra y solo las hadas pueden encontrarlo. Lo llenamos de magia y así nos protegemos—

Percy lo pensó, ellos tenían el bronce celestial y los romanos el oro imperial de modo que cada panteón tenia su modo de combatir monstruos.

Pasaron los días continuando el viaje, mientras pasaban por una cordillera, hubo un desprendimiento de piedras muy fuerte y los caballos se pusieron nerviosos—_¡SEÑOR LAS ROCAS NOS APLASTARAN!_ —

—¡Calmaos! —Percy y Britania trataron de tranquilizarlos pero el desprendimiento fue muy grande y al final los caballos se encabritaron y tiraron a los jinetes. Maldiciendo Percy cogió a Britania de la mano y se pegaron contra una pared rocosa, colocando el escudo de Britania sobre sus cabezas para protegerse. Cuando paró y el polvo se disipó, pudieron salir.

—Ahora tendremos que hacer el resto a pie— dijo Britania frustrada Percy trató de animarla.

—Ya no debe quedar mucho para la costa vamos a encontrar una aldea donde nos den caballos—

Ella asintió y los dos siguieron el camino a pie.

Continuaron hasta que se toparon con un lago, era grande y perderían mucho tiempo en rodearlo pero no tenían una barca para atravesarlo. Fue cuando Britania vio un punto a lo lejos, se acercó seguida de Percy con sus armas a mano. Cuando estuvieron más cerca lo vieron, delante de ellos había un magnífico caballo negro como la noche, sus crines eran como el carbón y parecían muy suaves al tacto.

—¡Qué hermoso es! —Britania estaba cautivada por el ejemplar, el animal se acercó a ella y permitió que le acariciaran el cuello dando un suave relincho—Percy podemos usarlo para que nos lleve es lo suficientemente grande para los dos—.

Percy miro detenidamente al caballo había algo en el que no le gustaba, sus ojos eran inquietantes contrastando con su comportamiento, como hijo de el creador de los caballos podía escuchar a todos los equinos pero no a este.

—Britania, ¡espera! —Percy fue hacia ella, mientras se subía a su lomo—No creo que sea buena idea que subas a ese caballo—

— Percy no parece que sea salvaje tiene unas bridas. Se habrá escapado del dueño o se ha perdido—el caballo dio un relincho y empezó a moverse.

—No es por eso Britania—dijo intentando convencerla de que bajara, de repente el caballo empezó a ir al lago acelerando el paso y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Britania.

—¡Espera, para!—cogió las bridas intentando detenerlo pero el caballo continuó galopando hacía el lago.

Desesperado Percy corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos, pero ya habían llegado al lago y el caballo empezó a meterse en el agua, entonces Percy usó sus poderes para hacer retroceder el agua y crear una barrera.

El caballo relinchó enojado y empezó a cambiar su aspecto sus ojos se pusieron de un verde fantasmal, de la boca salieron unos colmillos y su crin y la piel eran de un verde fangoso como si fueran algas, Percy no había podido escucharlo pero ahora sí.

—_¡SABIA QUE NO ERAS HUMANO, PUEDO OLER TU SANGRE DIVINA!_—rugió.  
—Cállate— Percy con el pomo de la espada le golpeó el lado de la cabeza, pero era como tocar el  
alquitrán la espada se pegó a la piel de la criatura.

—¡Percy es un kelpie no lo toques!, ¡tienes que ponerle las riendas así podrás controlarlo, cámbiaselas por otras!—

Recordó las bridas de Epona las sacó mientras Britania distraía al kelpie tirando de su crin, no podía mantener el control del agua más tiempo así que se apresuró a quitarle las bridas y ponerle las otras. El kelpie intentó resistir pero Britania lo sujetó mientras la criatura dejó de resistirse entendiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Percy se subió a su lomo cogiendo la mano que Britania le tendió, la criatura hizo una serie de furiosos relinchos y gruñidos.

—_¡NO ME DETENDRÉIS OS DEVORARÉ HASTA QUE SOLO QUEDEN LAS ENTRAÑAS, SERÁN PASTO DE LOS PECES!_—

—Tú eres el que terminará de comida para peces si sigues así—para recalcarlo, le puso la hoja de Contracorriente ante el Kelpie haciéndolo callar.

—¿De que hablas?—preguntó Britania furiosa por haber caído en la trampa y no darse cuenta antes.

—O este idiota que quiere comernos y nuestras entrañas sean pasto de peces—.

La nación no dijo nada pero repentinamente cogió la crin del Kelpie y tiró de ella hasta que el ojo de la criatura miraba los de Britania—Escucha —dijo con voz fría y letal—Si se te ocurre aunque solo sea hacer un movimiento que me parezca extraño, te encontrarás con mi lanza clavada en un lugar muy incómodo para ti, te dejo que adivines dónde—después soltó la crin pero Percy pudo ver el miedo en el Kelpie, demonios incluso él estaba algo asustado. Britania cuando se enojaba era aterradora e impresionante con la furia en sus ojos y esa energía que desprendía parecía una diosa. Sonriendo Percy se agarró a la cintura de Britania mientras cruzaban el lago.

—Bueno con eso es suficiente, creo que ya ha cogido el mensaje—dijo riendo —Además he vuelto a salvarte ¿no?—bromeó, en respuesta ella le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas.


	8. Chapter 8

Llegaron al otro lado del lago muy rápido el kelpie nadaba muy rápido, saltaron de su lomo a tierra firme. Percy le quitó las bridas por si acaso las necesitaban de nuevo, el monstruo estaba furioso.

—_¡No os saldréis con la vuestra, acabaréis muertos!_— Percy se burló y sacó su espada, el Kelpie se apresuró a huir. Los dos siguieron el hacia el este, tardaron horas pero al final llegaron a la costa.

—¡Mira hemos llegado al mar!—Percy estaba emocionado no había visto el mar desde que llegó aquí, el océano era como un santuario para él, feliz se metió en la orilla mientras Britania lo observaba divertida.

Esa noche estaban sentados asando comida en el fuego y los dos se contaban historias aunque Percy omitía lo de que era del futuro, Morrigan le había advertido de que no contara nada, para que no hubiera repercusiones en la historia. Britania se reía cuando le contó, la vez que le rompió la lanza a Clarisse y luego la tiró al rio, la hija de Ares estaba furiosa, Britania le contaba historias de su vida, su pueblo y otras naciones. Percy las escuchaba fascinado.

—Grecia es una gran amiga, también Galia muy coqueta pero atenta y valiente aunque siempre terminamos discutiendo—le dijo riéndose al recordarlo.

Percy también—Me gustaría conocer algún día a las otras naciones—la verdad es que le encantaría.

—Te los presentaré estoy segura de que les caerás bien sobre todo a Grecia como eres griego— luego se quedó observando el fuego—Brianda—dijo.

Percy la miró desconcertado—¿Que?—

—Las naciones además del nombre de nuestra nación también tenemos un nombre humano el mío es Brianda—

Percy pensó que tenía sentido que las personificaciones tuvieran un nombre humano.

Britania se tapó con una manta —De todos modos tenemos que descansar mañana para ir a la isla lo más pronto posible. Es muy probable que los Fomore se hayan enterado y envíen a sus tropas. Hay que darse prisa si no será imposible—

El semidiós asintió sabiendo que tenía razón, era lo mejor los dos se taparon con sus mantas antes de dormirse —Buenas noches Brianda—

Antes de dormirse la oyó decir—Buenas noches Percy—

Percy se despertó, miró enfrente suya a Brianda. Todavía estaba dormida acurrucada en las mantas, decidió dejarla dormir un poco más todavía no había amanecido pero se empezaba a ver las primeras luces del alba. Se levantó y fue a la orilla estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza mirando el mar.

Estaba estirando sus músculos cuando escuchó una melodiosa voz, era preciosa siguió el sonido que provenían de unas rocas pegadas a la orilla. Sentada en una de ellas estaba una mujer cantando mientras se peinaba su cabellera rubia, su piel era como la arena dorada pero no demasiado, llevaba un vestido de color verde. Se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió, Percy pensó que aún estaba soñando la chica era muy parecida a Annabeth sus ojos, la sonrisa...

—Hola—le dijo, su voz era igual—¿Que haces por aquí? aún no es el alba—

—Pasear ¿y tu?, ¿que haces aquí sola temprano?—la mujer se rió.

—Lo mismo, estaba paseando y me he sentado aquí a contemplar el mar me encanta—

—A mí también—contesto Percy.

—Si el mar es hermoso donde esconde muchos tesoros y a veces hasta lo que uno más quiere—la chica se bajó de la roca y se paró junto a él—¿No sería increíble encontrarlo?—sus ojos eran de un gris tormentoso, iguales a los de Annabeth.

—Si—murmuró Percy estaba hipnotizado por la hermosa chica, por un momento convencido de que era Annabeth, sin darse cuenta ella le tomó de las manos y lo llevó a la orilla. Cuando el agua estaba en sus cinturas el mar empezó a brillar con una luz dorada, bajo el agua había un palacio de mármol y oro, jardines construidos de oro y de diamantes.

—Ven conmigo, no nos separaremos jamás—susurró.

Aturdido la miró a los ojos pero se dio cuenta de que no eran grises tormenta como los de Annabeth eran más oscuros como el fondo del océano, se dio cuenta de que no era Annabeth. En el agua había desaparecido la imagen. Percy en un rápido movimiento cogió la pluma pero se le cayó cuando la mujer lo agarró del cuello intentando estrangularlo, agarro las muñecas de la criatura y consiguió aflojarlas un poco, parecía sorprendida.

Entonces se oyó un fuerte grito, Brianda con una puntería excelente alcanzó a la criatura en el hombro con su lanza, gritó de dolor e intentó huir pero Percy la detuvo, cogiendo la lanza todavía clavada en su hombro. Britania nadó hacia ellos muy veloz y sacó su espada —Vete con otro, víbora—con un rápido movimiento le clavó la espada en el corazón, el cuerpo de la mujer se disolvió en agua, los dos volvieron a la orilla.

—Eres un imprudente casi haces que te mate esa Morgen—

Percy la miró confundido—¿Morg...que?—

La nación puso los ojos en blanco— Son espíritus del agua ahogan a los hombres. Ellas los atraen al agua para matarlos —

—No me habría matado soy hijo de Poseidón—Esa Morgen o como se llamara no habría podido ahogarlo en el agua.

—Te estaba estrangulando, es decir te habría matado—dijo furiosa.

—Vale está bien la verdad es que me cogió desprevenido solo bromeaba—dijo riéndose se calló cuando vio a Britania cogiendo su lanza, un gesto que decía una más y te atizo tragó saliva. Le tendió la mano, lo miró dudando pero se la cogió luego sonrió, con una sonrisa muy parecida a los hermanos Stoll. Y con un movimiento rápido lo tiró a la arena, Brianda se rio ahora le tocó a Percy fruncir el ceño.

—Perdona es que no pude evitarlo, pero ahora he podido pagarte por salvarme del Kelpie—luego cogió la mano de Percy y lo ayudó a levantarse quien sonrió, se enfadaba con ella a menudo pero casi al instante se le iba lo mismo le ocurría a Britania con él.

—Aún es temprano— luego miró en dirección al mar donde empezaban a aparecer las primeras luces del alba—Y tenemos que prepararnos—los dos se dirigieron a la barca.


	9. Chapter 9

En la barca Percy usó sus poderes para ir más rápido a la isla, aun así tardaron horas en la travesía. El viaje transcurrió tranquilo pero alerta sabían que la isla estaría protegida para impedirles que llegaran.

—¿Qué crees que habrá?—le preguntó.

—No lo sé, puede haber todo tipo de monstruos o Fomore lo mejor es tener cuidado—

Continuaron su travesía, a medida que pasaban las horas el cielo se fue oscureciendo. Una tormenta se avecinaba pero las nubes negras como el carbón, no eran normales y el mar empezó a picarse las olas se hicieron más altas. Los dos se agarraron como pudieron a la barca, en el agua vieron una figura, la criatura salió y se movió a gran velocidad. Parecía un hombre a caballo aunque no lo veía bien, las olas del mar lo tapaban se hundía después de un tiempo para luego volver a salir era como un tiburón, Percy vio un atisbo de rojo.

—¿Qué...?—

No tuvo tiempo a formular la pregunta cuando del agua salió un hombre a caballo portando una lanza, cargando contra ellos. Percy desvió su arma a tiempo, de cerca pudo verlo mejor no era un hombre a caballo era una especie de centauro y lo más horrible es le faltaba la piel en todo el cuerpo, se podían ver todos los músculos. Un enorme ojo ardía en medio de la frente del centauro, el monstruo le soltó su aliento que era una de las cosas más asquerosas que Percy había olido nunca tuvo ganas de vomitar. Por suerte había olido bastantes repugnantes Nereo, el tártaro por lo que pudo resistir. Pero Britania no pudo y al final no lo soportarlo más y se calló al mar.

—¡BRIANDA!— Percy se lanzó al agua, miró en todos lados buscándola. Encontró a Britania hundiéndose en el fondo y se apresuró hacia ella, consiguió cogerla y empezaron a subir a la superficie. Pero de repente el centauro monstruoso salió de la nada y fue hacia ellos listo para convertirlos en pinchitos con su lanza, Percy sujetando Brianda lo esquivó. En el agua era mucho más veloz pero necesitaba darle aire a Britania o se ahogaría así que puso su boca sobre la de ella y le insufló aire. Britania abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de entender lo que pasaba antes de que la criatura fuera a por ellos de nuevo.

Esta vez si reaccionó sacó una daga de cristal y cuando los dos lo esquivaron de nuevo ella le hizo un corte en el brazo, la criatura hizo un sonido grotesco en el agua parecido a un grito y de la herida salió sangre negra. Percy usó el agua para nadar a más velocidad a la superficie, pero Percy sintió un tirón en la pierna bajó la vista y el monstruo lo tenía agarrado. Intentó sacudirse, pero la criatura no lo soltaría, _Si que es persistente_, sacó a Contracorriente y le cortó la mano consiguiendo que lo soltara, subió a la superficie donde Britania lo ayudó a subirse a la barca.

—¡Ten cuidado!—le advirtió —¡Es un Nuckelavee, son demonios muy peligrosos y resistentes!— 

— Ya me he dado cuenta—Percy observó el océano—¿Donde está?—

Como respondiendo a la pregunta el Nuckelavee apareció con el ojo brillante de rabia intentó empalar a Percy, pero tuvo que desviarse al esquivar la daga de Britania, aprovechando la distracción Percy lo decapitó. Este se hundió en el mar dejando una gran cantidad de sangre negra.

—Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes, por la noche vendrán más—

Percy asintió lo mejor era llegar a la isla lo más pronto posible.

Por fin llegaron a la isla, era más grande de lo que creía Percy. Caminaron hasta llegar a un pueblo donde consiguieron suministros Britania habló con los lugareños para obtener información de las ruinas y las condiciones de la isla.

—Me han dicho que las ruinas están en el centro como nos dijo Morrigan pero dicen que ese lugar es extraño, han ocurrido cosas horribles allí y no se atreven a acercarse, los que van no regresan—No necesitaba adivinar lo que les había pasado.

—¿Algo más?—

—Si esta isla está prácticamente bajo el dominio de los Fomore viven aterrorizados con criaturas oscuras rondando sus pueblos y matándolos—terminó Brianda, furiosa apretó los puños ¿como se atrevían esos bastardos a hacerle eso a su gente?

Percy también lo estaba—Entonces vamos, si destruimos las ruinas serán libres—

La nación asintió y los dos fueron en sus caballos lo más rápido posible. Estuvieron durante horas avanzando hasta que decidieron descansar un rato se pararon en un bosque cerca de un arroyo, los caballos bebieron inmediatamente, contentos de aplacar su sed.

Percy se fue rellenar el odre con agua cuando oyó un ruido.

—¿Qué es eso?—el ruido era como un grito lastimero, pero a la vez aterrador y horrible, se dio cuenta de que los pájaros se iban volando dejando la zona incluso los animales del bosque salían huyendo, los caballos relincharon nerviosos.

Britania envainó su espada y cogió la mano de Percy arrastrándolo a los caballos—Tenemos que irnos—

—¿Que?—Percy no lo podía creer Brianda que sin dudar se lanzaba a luchar contra monstruos ¿de repente quería irse? negó con la cabeza, se soltó de Britania cogiendo su espada para aproximarse al grito.

—¡Espera Percy!—

El grito era cada vez más fuerte venía detrás de unos matorrales, este agarró su arma fuertemente esperando que apareciera cuando la figura salio de entre los matorrales Percy pensó que los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas. La criatura era posiblemente una de las cosas más feas que había visto en su vida, no le llegaba a las rodillas parecía una mezcla entre humano, murciélago, búho e insecto. Tenía orejas de murciélago, su cabeza le recordaba a un búho por el pico y grandes ojos, la barriga era redonda en contraste con sus brazos y piernas que eran delgados como ramas. De cada lado de su espalda colgaban dos frágiles alas de libélula y en su mano portaba una antorcha, la criatura lo miró sorprendido.

—Esto, hola— lo saludó Percy sin saber que más decir después de salir de su aturdimiento, Britania lo cogió del brazo intentando tirar de él.

—Es un Bugul Noz, un hada como ves su aspecto es tan terrible que todos incluso los animales lo evitan—

A Percy no se le perdió el temblor en el cuerpo de esa criatura y la mirada triste en sus grandes ojos  
—¿Eres tu quien gritaba?—le pregunto no parecía herido, ni se veían enemigos por ninguna parte.

La criatura asintió—Como ella dijo como mi aspecto es tan horrible que no quiero asustar a nadie así que doy esos gritos para avisar y que puedan irse antes de verme—

—No lo entiendo ¿por eso y ya está? creía que eras un monstruo pero si es solo eso entonces es absurdo si no haces daño a nadie—Percy le parecía deprimente que lo trataran así solo por su aspecto o ser diferente, le recordaba a él y otros niños del campamento.

El hada estaba estupefacto no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien no huyera y hablara con él.

—¿Pero no te resulto espantoso?—

—No además he visto cosas mucho peores—la verdad estando en el tártaro, enfrentado monstruos horribles y ver a su antiguo padrastro Gabe el apestoso en ropa interior, en su opinión no había nada más horrible que eso.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le pregunto, juró que el hada se le humedecían los ojos.

—Maddox—le contestó este más contento.

—Yo soy Percy y ella es Britania— señaló a la mujer que veía todo el intercambio, estupefacta.

—Vamos Britania tu eres amiga de las hadas buenas ¿no? Y el no es malo.—

Brianda asintió —Lo sé perdóname Maddox pero soy influenciada por mi gente y sus supersticiones que como personificaciones no podemos evitarlo no es excusa pero lo siento—

Este negó con la cabeza—No pasa nada, hablas conmigo cosa que casi nadie hace. Sé que la impresión que se tiene cuando me ven la primera vez es difícil así que no te preocupes—

—Bueno tenemos que seguir nuestro camino a las ruinas—dijo

—¿Vais a las ruinas?—les pregunto Maddox

—Si—respondió Percy notó que el hada se ponía nervioso—¿Sabes donde es?—

—En ese lugar habitan seres peligrosos y la magia que se respira es negra pero si queréis os puedo llevar—

—Entonces adelante vamos—dijo Britania.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy y los demás continuaron con su viaje durante ese tiempo se hicieron amigos de Maddox en realidad era muy amable y agradable le recordaba a su hermano Tyson, los dos eran jugados por su aspecto pero amables, ahora pensando en ello ¿como estaría Tyson? ¿su madre? ¿y Paul? ¿y los del campamento? No estaba seguro de si los volvería a ver.

Decidiendo evitar pensamientos deprimentes se centró continuando el camino. A su lado Brianda y Maddox charlaban, los dos se llevaban bien para alegría de el hada, este de repente se detuvo mirando al frente y les indico al resto que se detuvieran.

—¿Qué pasa Maddox? —le pregunto Percy.

—Estamos cerca de las ruinas—el hada preocupada les indicó que lo siguieran fueron con él hasta unos árboles, Maddox hizo un gesto de silencio y señalo tras unos arboles—Allí—

Los dos se asomaron, delante había un claro en medio del bosque bien oculto a la vista y de intrusos. En medio del claro se encontraban unas ruinas, eran de piedra, no parecían nada especial salvo por las raras inscripciones y se notaba en el aire una presión, era como la barrera que protege el campamento pero distinta. Alrededor de las ruinas vio a mujeres reptiles de piel verde y colas de serpiente en lugar de piernas.

—Dracaena—dijo Percy maldiciendo sobre cuantos monstruos más habría.

Entonces en las ruinas vieron además de las mujeres reptiles a más de esos centauros horribles los Nuckelavee, pero algo le llamo la atención al lado de ellos vio a unas criaturas que le resultaban familiares. Tenían solo la mitad del cuerpo, con una pierna, un brazo, un ojo y una melena de plumas negras Percy se acordó de aquel monstruo al que se enfrentaron Jason y él en la cueva para recuperar la balanza de Kairos.

—¿Quiénes son los que tienen una pierna y un brazo?—

— Son Fachen monstruos de un solo brazo pero extremadamente fuertes— contestó Brianda.

— Así que son del panteón celta ¿no?—

— Si ¿por que?—

Así que ese monstruo era uno del panteón celta ¿por que le robaría a un dios griego? Y parecía conocerle cuando le amenazó, ahora entendía las evasivas de Quirón y Dioniso, no querían hablar de los otros panteones—Percy— se volvió a Britania — deja de quedarte dormido tenemos que encontrar el modo de llegar a las ruinas y destruirlas—

— Si, lo tenemos difícil hay varios monstruos de ambos panteones y somos pocos tenemos que distraerlos y alejarlos de las ruinas pero solos no podremos con todos. Y esos hombres de un solo brazo— dijo señalando a los Fachen— son muy fuertes no conviene subestimarlos lo sé por que me enfrente a uno antes—

—Tenemos que distraerlos—dijo Britania— Mientras los distraigo tú colocas el medallón en las ruinas.—

—Espera ¿que?—la miro como si estuviera loca —¿has visto cuantos hay? no podrás con todos—

—Tranquilo podré aguantar un tiempo—ella lo dijo con la naturalidad de quien dice que va a dar un paseo y no a enfrentarse a una horda de monstruos.

—Pero si me ven tu distracción no servirá—

—No te preocupes sabes que puedo hacer magia te pondré un hechizo de invisibilidad, también cubrirá tu olor y no te detectarán. Puedo ponerme un hechizo que me proteja y Maddox puede reforzarlo—

—Cuenta con ello—dijo el hada.

Al final se dio por vencido—Esta bien tú los distraes pero si se va de control corre—Aunque dudaba de que lo fuera a hacer, como confirmando sus respuestas esta hizo una mueca —Es en serio tienes que cuidar de tu gente—

Brianda se estremeció un poco pero asintió a regañadientes—Está bien—

—Y tú Maddox, quiero que te quedes aquí oculto cerca de Britania por si necesita ayuda—

—Pero puedo ayudar—protestó el hada quería proteger a sus amigos.

Percy se frotó las sienes—Dioses ¿tenían que ser tan tercos? — Está bien, tú puedes ayudar a Britania ¿vale? —

Maddox asintió y los tres se pusieron a trabajar Brianda le puso el hechizo de invisibilidad y con la ayuda de Maddox se colocó el hechizo de protección. Una vez preparado los tres se pusieron en posición, Brianda sacó su espada lista con Maddox a su lado yo me empece a aproximar a las ruinas, los monstruos parecían que no me notaban. De repente se oyó un fuerte ruido, los monstruos levantaron la cabeza y fueron en dirección a donde estaban los dos. Solo pude rezar para que estuvieran bien me aproximé a las ruinas, su energía era más fuerte a medida que me acercaba lo malo es que vi a una Dracaena y a un Nuckelavee al parecer se habían quedado atrás, tenía que actuar rápido.

Cogí un piedra y la lancé a la Dracaena cuando la mujer reptil estuvo cerca me coloqué detrás de ella y la maté haciendo que estallara en polvo dorado, el ruido llamó la atención del feo centauro y vino aunque yo le estaba esperando. Pero para mi sorpresa me clavó su lanza.

—¿Crees que no te vería estando tan cerca de las ruinas? tu ridículo hechizo apenas funciona—dijo burlonamente, era la primera vez que oía hablar a una de esas criaturas. Era como si hablara desde el fondo de un pozo. Detrás de mí a lo lejos pude ver que Britania tenía problemas estaba herida de un brazo, pero siguió manejando la espada con la otra mano y detrás de ella unas bolas de fuego salían para impactar en los monstruos. Pero sabía que no aguantarían mucho tiempo, me enfurecí no iba a permitir que murieran. De repente la tierra tembló y entonces todo empezó moverse los monstruos perdieron el equilibrio, me dí cuenta de que fui yo quien lo provocó.

—¡TERREMOTO! —gritó alguien.

En ese momento arrastrándome por el suelo me acerqué al Nuckelavee que estaba ocupado intentando permanecer en equilibrio y le corté las patas, hundiendo mi espada en su pecho. El terremoto remitió y aprovechando la confusión me acerque a las ruinas y coloqué el medallón sobre ellas que empezó a brillar.

—¡Britania!, ¡corre! —Percy gritó mientras corría hacia ella la nación asintió pero los monstruos no la dejaron escapar, una Dracaena se dispuso a atravesarla con su lanza pero antes de que pudiera se oyó un grito espantoso viniendo del bosque. Allí apareció Maddox, en todo su feo esplendor, sosteniendo su antorcha parecía aún más aterrador sus grandes ojos brillaban como un faro.

Los monstruos parecían opinar lo mismo que yo porque parecían que se iban a orinar encima, se batieron en retirada en dirección a las ruinas. Aprovechando la oportunidad cogió a Brianda de la mano y a Maddox, no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que las ruinas explotaran. La explosión seria grande y tenían que refugiarse antes que pasara, en el bosque se oían a los monstruos que se habían recuperado del susto y estaban buscándoles, solo podía esperar a que las ruinas se destruyeran a tiempo.

De repente se oyó una gran explosión y el cielo pareció iluminarse, Percy se dio cuenta de una cascada y los condujo allí.

—¡SALTAD AL AGUA!—

Los tres se zambulleron en el agua justo a tiempo de que la onda de choque los alcanzara, incluso en el agua se oía la tremenda explosión que ocurría afuera. Cuando acabó salieron a la superficie para encontrarse una vista dantesca había árboles caídos, sacados de sus raíces como si los hubieran sacado de cuajo e incendios por todas partes.

Vieron humo saliendo en dirección de donde estaban las ruinas corrieron hacia allí y encontraron un cráter, la magia que antes se sentía ya no estaba, había funcionado. En el área se vieron lanzas rotas, espadas y cuerpos carbonizados de centauros, la explosión cogió a los monstruos.

—¡Lo hemos conseguido!— Brianda saltó en vítores.

—Si se acabó—Percy cogió a Maddox que también estaba de celebración y lo abrazó, Britania también lo hizo—Gracias Maddox sin ti no hubiera funcionado, nos salvaste—

—Eres muy valiente Maddox—ella estuvo de acuerdo sonriendo al hada este se había puesto completamente rojo.

—Bueno ser feo tiene sus ventajas ¿no?—Maddox se puso a reír —¿Visteis la cara que tenían cuando aparecí? salieron corriendo como pollos—

Los tres nos reímos, después de aquello volvimos a la aldea donde estaban muy contentos de que las ruinas ya no estuvieran, les dieron comida para el viaje de vuelta y se dirigieron a la barca, allí se despidieron de Maddox.

—¿Seguro que quieres venir? Serias bien recibido—le preguntó Brianda insegura, el también lo estaba no querían que Maddox estuviera solo de nuevo pero seguía firme.

—Sí, esta isla es mi hogar además ahora tengo amigos no estoy solo—

—Bien pero visitanos y también te iremos a visitando, Britania tiene que comprobar que la gente de la isla está bien—

Este asintió feliz, se despidieron y subieron a la barca. Mientras se alejaban vieron a Maddox en la costa agitando la mano en señal de despedida, se quedó allí hasta que fue un punto negro y no pudieron verle más.


	11. Chapter 11

_Percy estaba en una habitación circular grande y espaciosa no había mucho solo una cama, una mesita con una jarra de agua y una ventana pequeña con rejas que se alzaba demasiado alto para que una persona incluso a puntillas pudiera alcanzarla siquiera, muy oscuro debía ser de noche._

_—¿Donde estoy?—se calló cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a la luz y surgiendo dos figuras una era enorme, fornida y más alta que Tyson incluso. La otra era claramente una mujer y sollozaba._

_—¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LAS PALABRAS DEL DRUIDA SE HAGAN REALIDAD ESTARÁS AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE!—Rugió la figura._

_Diciendo eso la lanzó a la habitación, Percy intentó ayudarla a levantarse pero al coger su mano este lo traspasó como si fuera un fantasma, se dio cuenta de que debía ser un sueño. La mujer era guapa tenia el pelo rubio de color oro, sus ojos eran del mismo color y parecían brillar llevaba un vestido blanco y joyas, la pobre muchacha lloraba en el suelo._

_Percy miró a la figura grande en la puerta abierta pero no pudo verle bien, cerró la puerta de golpe y se oyeron ruidos del cerrojo. La mujer se precipitó a la puerta golpeándola pero era inútil se derrumbó, sentada contra la puerta, rodeando con sus brazos las piernas y la cabeza oculta en las rodillas se puso a llorar amargamente_.

Percy se despertó, se sentó en la cama llevándose una mano a la cara se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando ¿que era ese sueño? Miró por la ventana viendo el amanecer ya era por la mañana así que decidió salir a tomar el aire y despejarse.

Mientras paseaba se preguntó que significaba ese sueño¿quien era esa chica?¿y por que la encerraban? Y la otra figura ¿quien era? No te ni idea de lo que significaba pero le resultaba algo familiar aunque no sabía de qué.

—¿Sería una visión?—murmuró.

Decidió pensar en eso más tarde se aproximó a al enorme lago que había, para refrescarse, Brianda lo trajo aquí a sus tierras del norte para comprobar a su gente que vivían allí, tenían tatuajes azules y había visto que luchaban de forma feroz. Los pueblos de Britania, cada uno era distinto con costumbres parecidas pero también muy distintas, Britania siempre que podía los visitaba no solo para asuntos militares, también políticos de abastecimiento, etc.

Ser nación debía ser muy duro si algo le pasaba a tu pueblo te pasaba también como el hambre o incendios y guerras, Percy por primera vez se alegró de ser un semidiós y no una nación.

Metió las manos en el agua, estaba fría, de todas formas se llevó el agua a la cara despejándose al instante miró el lago. Era temprano una niebla espesa estaba en la zona no viendo más allá de unos metros por delante del lago.

Pero en la orilla a pocos pasos de distancia vio algo entre las piedras, curioso se acercó para encontrar una piedra grande de longitud entre su mano y codo, cuyo color era una mezcla de color gris y blanco, tenía una forma curiosa se acercó y se dio cuenta de que la piedra se movía un poco.

—¿Qué...?—

La piedra se movió y este sin perder tiempo la cogió, notó que algo se movía dentro y parecía...

—¿Un huevo?— no parecía el huevo de ningún animal que conociera, pesaba bastante, y por su tamaño debía ser un animal muy grande, miró a su alrededor no había signos de la madre parecía que este huevo estaba abandonado.

Percy no pudiendo dejarlo aquí decidió llevarlo consigo a la cabaña. Ya dentro lo puso en su cama cubriéndolo con mantas para calentarlo. Este metió las manos en el nido improvisado de mantas palpando el huevo notó al pequeño moviéndose y sonrió.

—Mucho mejor ¿no?—lo tapó bien con las mantas y salió de la habitación a comer algo, desde que destruyeron las ruinas los ataques de monstruos habían disminuido progresivamente y por lo que le habían dicho las hadas los Tuatha De Danann estaban recuperado su fuerza. Ahora contraatacaban, matando a los aliados monstruosos de los Fomore, estos estaban poco a poco perdiendo el control de las islas.

—Percy—se volvió hacia Brianda que venía con una cesta llena de bayas, la chica no dormía se levantaba mucho antes de que amaneciera y se ponía a trabajar, lo peor era que también quería que el se levantara a la misma hora, una tortura.

—Hola Britania ¿has recogido bayas?—intentando desviar el tema y que no descubriera el huevo no sabía cómo funcionaría.

—Percy mientes fatal ¿qué escondes?—dijo acercándose a él con sospecha.

Mierda normalmente mentir no era problema, pero con Brianda era otra historia—Yo..., yo no oculto nada—dijo riéndose, de forma inconsciente, con su cuerpo tapando la puerta de su cuarto.

Esta se dio cuenta y se precipitó al cuarto de Percy sin hacer caso a las protestas de este, abrió la puerta y vio un revoltijo de mantas en la cama como si hubiera algo. Retiró la manta y se sorprendió al ver una piedra.

—¿Has armado todo este alboroto por una piedra?—preguntó incrédula.

—No es una piedra si no un huevo—le contestó resignado, ya para qué esconderlo.

—¿Un huevo? ¿dónde lo encontraste?¿y porque no me lo dijiste?—le preguntó un poco herida de que no confiara en ella.

—Lo encontré esta mañana en las orillas del lago no veía a la madre así que lo traje aquí, pensé que no lo querías—Percy no sabía cómo explicarse no quería dejar el huevo desprotegido del frío y depredadores.

Britania suspiró Percy era un poderoso semidiós que se había ganado el respeto de su gente incluso de los más despiadados, y luego hacía cosas como esta mostrando un lado suave, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo se veía como un niño que había sido atrapado haciendo travesuras.

—Está bien quédate con tu huevo pero te ocuparás de él después de que nazca—

Percy asintió agradecido—Gracias Brianda.—luego sin darse cuenta le dio un beso en la mejilla los dos se sonrojaron, Percy murmuró una disculpa y se fue Britania aún aturdida y roja solo volvió a su trabajo intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido.

Pasaron unos meses en ese tiempo Percy cuidó del huevo, poniéndolo en las mantas y cada día comprobaba si eclosionaba, aunque aún no había dado signos de que naciera. Pero un día cuando volvía de pescar oyó un estruendo. Se acercó y vio algunos jarrones tirados al suelo, una silla volcada y diversos objetos destruidos. El semidiós fue a la habitación y encontró el huevo roto y vacío buscó en la cabaña hasta que vio a una criatura no más larga que su brazo comiéndose los peces que había pescado.

—¡Oye!—la criatura se asustó escondiéndose en un rincón, mirándolo bien parecía una especie de criatura acuática con cuatro aletas en lugar de patas y una gran cola. Su piel era grisácea y los ojos negros que le daban un aspecto adorable con un cuello largo, más que un monstruo parecía un dinosaurio que vio en los museos.

—Qué raro pequeño, creo que te he visto antes—no sabía por qué pero le resultaba familiar le ofreció un trozo de pescado y este se lo comió en un santiamén—Te gusta el pescado ¿eh?—Dijo Percy riendo el pequeño, se acercó a él lentamente y luego se subió a su regazo, Percy le acarició la cabeza la verdad es que era lindo.

Así los encontró a los dos Brianda, se quedo mirando la escena en shock.

—Brianda parece que no era el huevo de un animal normal—dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Bueno, no me digas— bufó miró a la criatura más detenidamente, le resultaba familiar y tratando de ubicar qué era y al final lo recordó—Es un Afang, aunque nunca he visto uno tiene que ser una cría de esa especie—

—¿Un Afang?—preguntó mientras lo tenía en sus brazos, entonces una idea se le vino y comprendió ¡claro como no me di cuenta!¿así que es él?—Oye Britania se me ha ocurrido un nombre ¿qué te parece Nessie?—

—¿Nessie?—

—Si un buen nombre ¿no?—

—Haz lo que quieras a mí me da igual—aunque la verdad es que el nombre era apropiado el bebé Afang era gracioso aunque no lo reconocería ni aunque le cortaran la lengua.

Días después recibieron la visita de una nación. Galia la nación vecina al otro lado del mar Percy estaba emocionado de conocer a otra nación, Galia era una mujer con un cabello de aspecto suave, pelo rubio más claro que el de Britania, ojos azules y vestía una túnica azul claro.

La nación miró a Percy de una forma que le incomodaba, la verdad es que le recordaba un poco a Afrodita, tenia una sonrisa que no era nada inocente y algún momento le guiño el ojo coqueta.

—Vaya así que tu eres el Percy del que me ha hablado tanto Britania ahora puedo ver porqué dijo sonriéndole como si fuera un trozo de postre.

—¡Galia déjalo en paz!—Brianda echaba humo parecía que estaba a punto de tirarle de los pelos a la otra nación y por como le sonreía Galia lo esperaba, Brianda le había dicho que a pesar de ser coqueta cuando estaba en batalla Galia daba miedo.

No queriendo una guerra en la casa entre ambas mujeres Percy intentó calmarlas —Vamos calmaos por favor es una visita—

Ambas mujeres lo miraron echando chispas y por un instante Percy se arrepintió de haber hablado pero luego Brianda se calmó relajando los músculos, Galia se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió.

—Percy¿ puedo hablar contigo?—Britania parecía que iba a decirle todo tipo de cosas desagradables a Galia, pero ella le hizo un gesto de que se callara—Tranquila no le voy a hacer nada indecente a tu amante—dijo con una sonrisa, Brianda se puso a farfullar de que ella estaba equivocada, riéndose Galia se llevó a Percy fuera de la casa una vez llegaron lo suficientemente lejos ella se volvió a Percy.

—Eres interesante además de torpe y adorable Percy puedo ver por que a Britania le gustas—

Percy se sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado por un gigante en el estómago—¿Gustarle? creo que estas equivocada nos peleamos, pero somos solo amigos—

—Eso hacen las parejas Percy, además la forma en que os miráis, y Brianda hasta ahora cuando se enfurecía nadie podía calmarla pero tú puedes ¿no has visto como se ha puesto de celosa cuando he coqueteado contigo?le gustas y se ve de lejos que también la amas ¿no?—

Percy se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir—Yo...—

—Desde luego los dos sois igual de ciegos no os dais cuenta de que os gustáis pero bueno el amor al final siempre hace su camino ¿no?—con un una sonrisa pícara se despidió de él y volvió a la cabaña.

Percy se quedo allí pensando en las palabras de Galia ¿le gustaba realmente Brianda? La verdad es que cuando estaba con ella era más feliz de lo que nunca había sido y hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Annabeth, decidió pensar en eso más adelante ahora su mente era todo un caos, se dio la vuelta y volvió a casa.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy estaba de camino hacia el pueblo cercano en busca de víveres para la aldea, Britania no había podido acompañarlo. Tenía una reunión con los aldeanos y cuidar de Nessie ya que el no podía, sonrió, al final Nessie había conquistado a Brianda. Hacia como que no era verdad pero se veía, le daban de comer y jugaban con él. Descubrieron que los Afang son criaturas acuáticas que pueden vivir en agua salada o dulce, lo que confirmaban las sospechas de Percy de que Nessie era el legendario monstruo del lago Ness o un antepasado.

Llegó al pueblo y acercándose a un puesto vio un collar con una piedra azul como el mar, decidió comprarlo para Brianda. No parecía de las que llevaban joyas pero probaría, después de ir a los distintos puestos a comprar los suministros buscó la herrería aunque no la encontraba.

—Perdona—llamó a una aldeana—¿La herrería?—

—En las afueras del pueblo—

—Gracias—

Fue donde le indicaron, allí estaba el herrero trabajando en ese momento en forjar una espada.

—¿Hola? el herrero ¿no?—alzó la voz para que se oyera sobre el ruido del martillo.

El hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y metió la espada en un cubo de agua, al instante el lugar se lleno de vapor, se acercó a Percy estrechándole la mano.

—Soy Lugh ¿necesitabas algo?—

—Si unas cuantas armas—Percy estaba sorprendido tenia una gran fuerza en la mano seguramente de su trabajo en las fraguas. El hombre era rubio como el oro, de piel clara pero no pálida, estaba bien construido, musculoso pero no excesivo y sus ojos eran de unos curiosos dorados brillantes.

Lugre lo llevó a mostrarle las armas Percy cogió unas cuantas para manejarlas. Eran magnificas mejores incluso que las que hacían en la cabaña de Hefesto.

—Son asombrosas ¿todas las has hecho tú?—dijo mientras miraba la variedad de espadas y dagas, también había arcos.

—Sí todas—este miro detenidamente a Percy mientras veía manejar sus armas—Y apuesto a que manejas muy bien la espada—

—¿Ah si?—

—Si tus movimientos son buenos pero no exagerados y la forma en que mueves las piernas también—

Percy lo miró—Vaya no solo creas armas ¿también sabes manejarlas?—

Este rió—¿Hacemos una prueba? Si me sorprendes te llevas las armas sin pagar—respondió queriendo probar las habilidades del muchacho.

—Vale estoy de acuerdo—

Los dos se pusieron en posición Percy sacó a Contracorriente, Lugh miró la espada con curiosidad estudiándola pero no hizo ningún comentario y sacó su propia espada era grande y la empuñaba con  
dos manos, su empuñadura era negra y la guarnición de oro.

Los dos se pusieron uno delante del otro Percy fue el primero en atacar esperando cogerlo con la guardia baja pero Lugh frenó el ataque con sorprendente fuerza. Percy no se amedrentó y dio un giro golpeando la espada. Los dos continuaron un rato hasta que Percy dio un salto para golpear cerca de la empuñadura y Lugh intento detenerlo pero la espada salio de las manos de Lugh. Este se veía sorprendido, pero sonrió.

—Tenia razón, eres muy buen espadachín—

—Igualmente tu también eres muy bueno—Percy apenas había podido con él, sudaba mucho, la verdad es que ese hombre se lo había puesto muy complicado.

—Te lo agradezco que me lo diga alguien tan bueno, es un halago—el hombre guardó la espada en la vaina y le hizo un gesto a la fragua—Vamos sentémonos a descansar y luego te llevas las armas que quieras es lo prometido—

Los dos se sentaron a descansar y beber para refrescarse, Percy tenia curiosidad y decidió preguntarle.

—Es increíble como luchabas, en serio creí por un instante que ganarías—

—Bueno he estado practicando con la espada desde hace mucho, pero también la onda, el arco y la lanza —

Percy lo miro impresionado—¿Todo eso? —

—También soy carpintero, poeta o cualquier oficio que se te ocurra—dijo

Percy se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo—¿En serio? yo no podría hacer todo eso— Atenea se quedaría impresionada con Lugh—la sola idea le dio mareos, no era torpe pero tampoco un manitas—

—Todos tenemos talento así que no te preocupes, mira tu con la espada—

Percy sonrió por su amabilidad.

Después de despedirse Percy se llevó lo que consiguió hoy a la aldea.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando regresó descubrió para su horror que estaban siendo atacados, soltando las cosas sacó su espada y al llegar a la aldea la vista le hirvió la sangre. Los Fomore estaban matando a la gente del pueblo, sin perder tiempo Percy le dio uno un tajo a uno y le cortó la cabeza a otro, continuaron hasta que los expulsaron de la aldea.

Cuando se retiraron empezaron a evaluar los daños, Percy fue a buscar a Brianda. No la había visto en la lucha.

—¡BRITANIA!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la buscó desesperado por todos lados hasta que vio una figura familiar, la diosa Morrigan—¡Morrigan!¿donde está Brianda?¿esta bien?—preguntaba desesperado.

—Cálmate Percy, Brianda esta viva y a salvo te conduciré a ella ¿de acuerdo?—

Este asintió y la siguió pero no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento, haciendo caso omiso de ese pensamiento fue a una cabaña cuando entró tuvo que contener un grito. Delante de él estaba Britania postrada en la cama llena de vendajes, en los brazos el torso y en la cabeza, grandes manchas de sangre se veían en ellas. Nunca había visto así a Britania, se arrodilló al lado de la cama.

—Brianda...—intento decir algo pero no le salieron las palabras, la nación estaba inconsciente. Sintió un golpecito en el hombro levanto la vista para ver a Morrigan haciéndole un gesto para salir de la habitación. Aunque renuente a dejar a Brianda así aceptó, vio a diversas hadas y a Nessie cuidando a Brianda.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio, al salir afuera los esperaba un anciano alto y musculoso su cabello y barba eran largos del color de la nieve y unos claros ojos azules. A su lado en el suelo había un gran caldero y en su mano sostenía un bastón que tenia aspecto de ser letal en manos de ese hombre.

—Percy este es Dagda el dios de la vida y de la muerte, los druidas y la abundancia.—

—Entre otras cosas—sonrió el dios y luego le guiño un ojo a Morrigan con descaro—Sé que en el fondo te encanto ¿no Morrigan?—

La diosa negó con la cabeza ante las tonterías del dios como si estuviera ya acostumbrada a eso—En serio Dagda ¿podrías por un instante dejar de comportarte como un burro?—

El dios parecía ofendido—¡Solo intentaba aligerar la situación un poco! sé muy bien como de grave es ahora—se volvió a Percy —Hola Perseus he oído hablar de ti—

Percy no lo aguantaba más que un tipo, mezcla de Papá Noel y Hércules, estuviera bromeando le agotó la paciencia

—¡BASTA! ¡LA ALDEA HA SIDO ATACADA Y BRITANIA ESTA HERIDA DE GRAVEDAD Y VOSOTROS ESTÁIS DISCUTIENDO DECIDME! ¿¡QUÉ OCURRE!?—sabía que no debería hablarle así a dos poderosos dioses pero su paciencia se acabó con todo lo ocurrido y en el pasado había insultado a otros dioses.

Morrigan y Dagda lo miraron sorprendidos. Claramente no acostumbrados a que un mortal les hablara así, Percy se veía convertido en cenizas pero Dagda se puso a reír.

—¡Vaya! puedo ver que lo que decían de ti es verdad, tienes carácter no sé cómo se las han apañado los dioses griegos contigo, me gustas no sé si eres valiente o un suicida—Ahora Dagda miró a Percy con un semblante más serio—Pero es verdad hay cosas importantes que decirte ya has visto que la aldea ha sido atacada ¿no?—Percy asintió—Los Fomore con sus secuaces lo han estado haciendo con muchas de las tribus y aldeas de Britania—

El semidiós los miró conmocionado.

—Es cierto Percy—dijo Morrigan—Cuando destruisteis las ruinas Balar estaba furioso, los Fomore se pusieron nerviosos y más cuando empezamos a ganar terreno sobre ellos en las islas, ahora están invadiéndolas para recuperar las tierras—la diosa miró en dirección a la cabaña donde estaba Britania—Lo malo es que al atacar los pueblos y tribus también han afectado a la personificación de Britania esas heridas no son solo de batalla—

A Percy se le heló la sangre si Brianda se encontraba así de grave por los ataques ¿como estaría su pueblo?

—¿No hay forma de impedir esto? ¿no se les puede parar?—pregunto deseoso de ayudar, si había alguna manera de ayudar a Brianda y a su gente lo haría.—

—Vamos a reunir a los Tuatha De Danann para sitiar su hogar, están debilitados entre los ataques que hemos hecho estos meses—

Percy asintió—Yo me adelantaré y averiguaré donde se esconden—

Tanto Morrigan como Dagda se veían dudosos por eso.

—No seas estúpido chico, si te descubren te matarán—Dagda lo miro convencido de que estaba loco.

—Tiene razón Percy ningún mortal que haya ido no ha vuelto nunca—le dijo Morrigan intentando razonar con él.

—Escuchadme es muy arriesgado pero he estado en situaciones muy peligrosas, además allí puedo enterarme de lo que ocurre si no los encontramos y vencemos esto no acabará—

Los dioses estaban reticentes a Morrigan le caía bien Percy era un buen hombre y lo respetaba y Brianda se veía que le importaba mucho Percy ¿pero que ocurriría si le pasaba algo?

Los dos al final cedieron y le contaron los planes a Percy en la batalla contra los Fomore, luego se fueron en un destello de luz y Percy volvió a la cabaña. Mientras cuidaba de Brianda un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, esos Fomore ya se pueden ir preparando, Percy juró que lucharía hasta pararlos y ayudar Britania y a su gente.

Cuando caminaba hacia su objetivo Percy repasó el plan que le habían contado Morrigan y Dagda. 

Flashback 

— _Percy— dijo Morrigan—La fortaleza de los Fomore está escondida en un lugar desconocido incluso para nosotros —_

_—Morrigan tiene razón— dijo Dagda —durante siglos los Tuatha De Danann hemos intentado encontrarlo sin poder encontrarlo, pero hay una forma—_

_—¿Cuál?—preguntó curioso_

_—Los Fomore raptan hombres, una hechicera los atrae a su barca y se los lleva a la fortaleza de los Fomore para ser esclavizados—contestó Morrigan_

_—Tú podrías meterte en la barca y llegar a su fortaleza. Nosotros somos dioses, se percibiría si subimos en la barca pero tú puedes pasar desapercibido—Morrigan le entregó un trozo de cuerda—Ponte esto alrededor de la muñeca encubrirá tu olor y aura de semidiós y nos permitirá saber donde estás—_

_Percy cogió la cuerda y se la puso alrededor de la muñeca, los tres hablaron un poco más el plan y Percy se volvió a la cabaña, Brianda se veía mejor Nessie y las hadas estaban a su lado cuidándola. Dioses Nessie era ya del tamaño de un pequeño potro, crecía bastante rápido, Percy sonrió ante eso la gente del pueblo ayudaría a cuidar a Britania. Cogió sus cosas y con el objetivo de encontrar la guarida de los Fomore._

Fin del Flashback 

Percy rezaba para que el plan funcionara miro la cuerda en la muñeca, también cambiaría su aspecto estaban seguros de que los Fomore sabían su aspecto y solo los Tuatha De Danann lo verían a través del hechizo, esperaba que localizaran el sitio y llegaran antes de que lo descubrieran.

Se detuvo cuando oyó un gran ruido de pelea, se aproximó sin hacer ruido. Delante de él había una criatura que cambiaba varias veces de forma, de un caballo, conejo, cabra, duende y un perro pero una cadena atada a su pata lo mantenía preso. A su lado había dos Fomore que se burlaban de la pobre criatura mientras les gritaba.

—¡BASTARDOS EN CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ OS APLASTARÉ!—prácticamente les escupió.

Los dos Fomore se limitaban a reírse de él uno de ellos tenía la cabeza de una cabra y ojos de color amarillento y el otro de piel blanca, calvo y de intensos ojos rojos.

—¿Así? ¿y cómo vas a escapar pequeño Puka? estas cadenas no las podrás romper por mucho que tires—terminó riéndose, el Fomore cabeza de cabra.

—De todas formas es una pena que tengamos que matarte inmediatamente, me habría gustado que fuera más lento—concluyó con malicia el calvo.

—A que pena por que me parece a mí que no calvorota—Percy se colocó delante de los dos Fomore con la espada desenvainada.

Los tres lo miraban sorprendidos aunque los Fomore lo miraban con odio, sacaron sus armas apuntando hacía él.

—¿Quién eres? ¿cómo te atreves a hablarnos a así?—dijo el de cabeza de cabra y a Percy le pareció que soltaba un balido.

—Eso no importa cara de cabra, tú y el calvo no os saldréis bien parados—y con eso apartó la espada del cabeza cabra y clavó su espada en su pecho, luego se apartó cuando el calvo intento partirlo en dos pero Percy le golpeó la cara con su rodilla para luego partirle la nariz y cortarle la cabeza.

Cuando mató a los Fomore buscó la llave entre sus ropas y liberó a la criatura de sus cadenas quien había adoptado la forma de un caballo de fuego.

—Muchas gracias me has salvado, estoy en deuda contigo—dijo agradecido

—No hace falta —Percy tenía que ayudarlo de esos matones.

—Es en serio quiero ayudarte—

Percy suspiró este Puka si que era testarudo pero podría ayudarle, aunque no quería ponerlo en peligro.

Se le ocurrió algo.

—Hay algo, es necesario que me ayudes—


	14. Chapter 14

Percy seguido de Owen, como así se llamaba el Puka, se pusieron en marcha este estaba subido a su lomo, el Puka podía adoptar cualquier forma pero su favorita era un caballo. Percy se había mostrado vacilante debido a su anterior contacto con los kelpies pero Owen le aseguró que no ocurría nada.

—¿En serio me compara con esos idiotas de los kelpie?—dijo ofendido.

—No hombre solo digo que mi primer contacto con uno de esos Kelpie no fue muy bueno—Owen estalló en carcajadas por eso.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo pero entiendo que después de ser casi comido por ese Kelpie sea un poco más cauteloso. Pero soy un Puka no somos nada como los Kelpie y aunque nos gusta gastar bromas no hacemos daño si no es para defendernos—

Percy asintió mientras ambos continuaban su camino hacia la playa, Owen le explicó que no era muy lejos.

Llegaron a una playa, estaba amaneciendo y la niebla todavía no se había despejado del todo, ambos a una prudente distancia vieron una barca de vidrio descansando en la orilla. Sentada en ella estaba una mujer muy hermosa su pelo era rubio platino, rizado, de labios del color de los pétalos de rosa y con un vestido azul como la noche y una capa del mismo color con bordados de plata.

Owen estaba visiblemente nervioso—Percy ¿estás seguro? los hombres que se van con la hechicera no vuelven nunca, son apresados en la tierra de los Fomore—

—Sí es la única manera de descubrir dónde están exactamente, los dioses podrán encontrarlos pero tardarán. Necesito mientras tanto que les avises, que estén alerta y preparados para atacar—

El Puka asintió, reticente de dejar a Percy irse solo pero cedió y se despidieron, Owen convertido en águila se fue a avisar a los demás.

Percy respiró hondo y fingiendo estar hipnotizado caminó hacia la barca. En ella ya iba un grupo de hombres todos miraban embelesados a la hechicera, esta cuando lo vio le sonrió de forma misteriosa y seductora pero Percy lo resistió se subió a la barca con los demás y se sentó.

—Has tenido mucha suerte estábamos a punto de irnos—le dijo con voz que sedosa y con un ronroneo parecido a un gato a punto de clavarte sus zarpas.

—Si he tenido suerte—puso voz monótona como si estuviera hipnotizado pareció engañarla ya que la hechicera tocó la proa con la mano y la barca se puso en camino.

Mientras viajaban Percy disimuladamente miró a los demás pasajeros, todos eran hombres jóvenes pero no había ancianos ni niños seguramente por que les son menos útiles y solo cogen jóvenes Percy estaba furioso. Era otra cosa que le enfurecía de los Fomore llevándose a la gente, esclavizándolos o terminando muertos Percy no iba a permitir que siguieran así.

Entre los jóvenes había una figura encapuchada no le permitía verle bien la cara, pero pudo vislumbrar un par de brillantes ojos dorados.

A Percy le resultaban familiares, mientras la barca navegaba una fuerte brisa sopló sobre ellos levantando la capucha y pudiendo ver su rostro. Esta vez pudo ver mejor su cara, tenia pinturas azules propias de los guerreros de aquí, pelo rubio y su barba corta del mismo color, Percy sintió que el estómago le caía al suelo cuando lo reconoció ¿Lugh?

Percy lo miró incrédulo ¿qué hacia allí?¿también había sido capturado? Este también lo reconoció sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero rápidamente apartó la vista cuando la hechicera se volvió hacia los hombres de la barca.

—Pronto llegaremos a tierra así que preparaos para desembarcar—

Tal como dijo de entre la niebla se vio tierra, a medida que se acercaban pudieron ver una isla con acantilados. En ella se encontraba una gran fortaleza de un color parecido al hueso, alrededor de él una gran zanja que podría ser del tamaño del gran cañón y la única entrada a la fortaleza era un enorme puente levadizo.

Bajaron de la barca y fueron recibidos por varios Fomore que les pusieron cadenas y los llevaron a través del puente hasta dentro de la fortaleza donde había humanos, hadas y otras criaturas encadenadas.

Esclavos pensó Percy, Lugh era igual miraba la escena con furia viendo como trataban así a la gente.

También había Fomore afilando sus armas o entrenando, Fachen, hadas oscuras, Nuckelavee y otras criaturas que no conocía.

—Se están preparado para invadir—dijo en voz baja.

—Si y pronto—se volvió hacia la voz, Lugh miraba alrededor con semblante grave, evaluando. Miro después a Percy con una mirada que decía que lo hablarían luego antes de que tiraran de sus cadenas y se los llevaran.

Los condujeron a una gran celda delante había un Fomore que mediría unos cuatro metros de altura y con un solo ojo rojo observándolos a todos, cuando llegaron ante él este abrió la puerta de la celda y los metieron dentro una vez cerrada la puerta con llave habló.

—Ahora estáis en la fortaleza de los Fomore aquí nos serviréis a nosotros y a nuestro rey Balar, si trabajáis bien y con diligencia no os mataremos pero como no nos resultéis útiles...—el Fomore esbozó una horrible sonrisa, llena de dientes amarillos, dejando entender lo que significaba.—Mañana se os asignará un trabajo dependiendo de que sepáis hacer—una vez dicho esto se marchó.

Los hombres estaban asustados y nerviosos sin saber qué les pasaría, Percy vio a Lugh sentado en una esquina, cuando los demás prisioneros se durmieron se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto Lugh.

—Yo iba a decir lo mismo ¿como es que estás aquí? ¿Te atrajo esa hechicera?—dijo Percy pensando que Lugh había caído en la trampa también.

—¿Yo? ¿dejarme engañar por esa hechicera? no, estoy aquí para infiltrarme en la fortaleza de los Fomore e intentar detenerlos—

Percy lo miro sorprendido, ahora sin entender nada—¿Tú estas aquí para meterte en la fortaleza?—

—Mis compañeros me dijeron que un aliado entraría en el territorio de los Fomore aunque nunca imaginé que serías tu—contestó Lugh.

—Yo tampoco sabía que habría alguien más aquí—

Lugh se quedó callado hasta que miró a su alrededor pero los demás prisioneros seguían dormidos y luego se volvió a Percy.

—Esta bien te lo diré y si te enteras de lo que pasa mejor—miró a la pared con una mirada que parecía tristeza antes de contestar—En realidad no soy humano, soy en parte un dios de los Tuatha De Danann y en parte Fomore—

—¿¡Cómo!?—Percy enseguida se calló, sin darse cuenta había alzado la voz, miró alrededor de la celda pero todos dormían sin haber perturbado su sueño. Decidió no preguntar aún y dejar que Lugh continuara con la historia.

—Es una larga historia, hace años un druida le informó a Balar de que su nieto un día lo mataría y este para asegurarse de que nunca ocurriera encerró a su única hija Ethniu en una torre para que ningún hombre se acercara a ella. Balar pensó que la profecía no se cumpliría, pero un día se encaprichó de una vaca mágica que pertenecía a Cian, un dios miembro de la tribu de Dana. Se la robó y la llevó en el mismo lugar donde estaba su hija.—

Lugh guardo silencio un momento antes de continuar

—Pero Cian con ayuda de la magia fue a buscar su vaca donde se encontró con Ethniu, pronto quedó embarazada de trillizos. Balar cuando se enteró se puso furioso y mando a ahogar a los bebés en el mar.—

—¿Ahogó a sus nietos?—Pregunto Percy horrorizado pero no debería sorprenderle cosas así pasaban siempre entre los dioses mira a Cronos lo que les hizo a sus hijos debido a una profecía.

Lugh asintió—Sí pero al verdugo se le cayó uno de los bebés en el puerto y fue rescatado y criado por el hermano de Cian, Gavida, ya que Balar decapitó a Cian. Este lo cuidó y le enseñó a ser herrero, aprendió otras artes y hasta que no se hizo adulto no se le contó lo que pasó—

Percy miró a Lugh—¿Tu eres ese niño, eres el hijo de Cian y Ethniu?—

Este asintió—Mató a mi padre y encerró a mi madre además de otras atrocidades que hizo. En esa profecía acabaré con él, es lo que dijo Bran—

—¿Bran?—preguntó curioso

—El dios de la profecía—Lugh continuo—Si hay una oportunidad de matar a Balar y detener a los Fomore entonces hay que aprovecharlo—miro a los hombres en la celda—Será mejor para todos en las islas.

Percy asintió pero una duda le vino—Morrigan me dijo que los dioses no se podían subir a la barca de la hechicera si no serian descubiertos ¿como lo hiciste?—

—Aún no soy un dios completamente, soy joven no he recibido mis dominios todavía y ser en parte Fomore ayudo a que no me detectaran—

Percy pensó tenía sentido, las profecías funcionaban de un modo que no entendía pero ahora comprendía todo. El sueño de antes era Balar encerrando a su hija Ethniu para evitar la profecía, y esto era extrañamente similar a otra historia. A lo que ocurrió con Danae su padre Acrisio cuando supo del oráculo que su nieto lo mataría, la encerró en una torre pero no impidió que Zeus la dejara embarazada. El niño sería su tocayo Perseus quien más tarde mataría a su abuelo. Solo podía esperar para que también se cumpliera, Percy pensó que ciertos hechos o historias se repetían en otros panteones ¿en el resto también pasaría?

Decidió dormirse y no pensar más en esas cosas, mañana tendrían un largo día.


	15. Chapter 15

Para los próximos días Percy y los demás se pusieron a trabajar, Lugh trabaja en la herrería y convenció a los Fomore de que Percy era su ayudante por lo que los dos trabajaban en la forja. Percy no sabia nada de forjar armas por suerte Lugh le ayudaba además trabaja en tareas que no requerían forjar.

Luego de trabajar cuando volvían a la celda pusieron en práctica el plan que habían hecho Percy, robó la llave de las cadenas al Fomore aprovechando las lecciones del dios de los ladrones, _menos mal que el señor Hermes me enseñó a robar,_ mientras Lugh los distrajo provocando un pequeño incendio. Los caballos espantados salieron provocando un alboroto, tardaron bastante en calmarlos mientras Percy presionó la llave en un molde y luego la devolvía, más tarde Lugh con ese molde hizo una réplica de la original.

Cuando invadieran la fortaleza Percy y Lugh se quitarían las cadenas y liberarían al resto de prisioneros aprovechando el revuelo bajarían el puente y podrían entrar sus aliados, tenían que asegurarse de que saliera bien, además del objetivo de matar a Balar. Tenían que destruirlo cuanto antes, si no su ojo destruiría a su ejercito.

Percy y Lugh llevaban cinco días allí y todavía sin novedad. Tampoco habían visto a Balar el no solía ir a la zona donde trabajaban los esclavos, estaría en la zona más lujosa donde se alojaban los altos cargos.

—Lugh aparte de su ojo ¿hay algo más que me deba de preocupar de Balar?—

—Sí, Balar posee un hacha de guerra que tiene un poder en particular—

—¿Que poder?—

—Puede envejecer las cosas si esa hoja toca a un mortal,animal o planta acelerará su envejecimiento—

—¿Se convierten en un viejo arrugado?—no es que ha Percy le importara envejecer y ser viejo algún día, pero serlo de golpe no lo quería.

—No, su poder te quita la juventud hasta reducirte en polvo con los inmortales no funciona pero si con humanos y otras especies mágicas mortales—

Percy tendría que tener cuidado de que esa hacha lo tocara—Entre ese ojo que es letal hasta para dioses y el hacha va a ser difícil derrotarlo—

—Sí pero hay un punto débil su ojo tarda en abrirse, es una buena oportunidad para matarlo—Lugh miró a Percy serio.

—Por eso no puedes acercarte a él, morirías además es una batalla entre Balar y yo—el dios había crecido aficionado a Percy y no quería que muriera.

Percy quiso protestar pero desistió, Lugh era terco. No pudieron hablar más por que de repente se oyó un gran estruendo como de una multitud gritando, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron en dirección de donde venía, en el exterior desde las puertas del puente.

—Percy, es la hora—dijo Lugh mientras los guardias se amontonaban en las torres y almenas sacando armas y preparándose para la batalla.

—¡LOS TUATHA DÉ DANANN!—dieron la voz de alarma

Percy tuvo que contener la sonrisa ante la mirada confusión y miedo, seguramente se preguntaban cómo habían encontrado su escondite miró la cuerda atada en su muñeca. Había funcionado y ambos sin perder tiempo ejecutaron su plan. Lugh con la llave se libero a él y a Percy de sus cadenas, a continuación liberando al resto de esclavos y dándoles armas de la herrería, estos se pusieron a atacar a los Fomore y sus aliados.

—¡Vamos tenemos que darnos prisa!—exclamó Percy, del cielo caían flechas en llamas e impactaban en los guardias de las almenas, los dos corrieron a las poleas. Nadie fue a detenerlos demasiado ocupados con el ataque enemigo a cualquiera que intentara detenerlos, además estaban demasiado ocupados intentando repeler el ataque de los dioses.

Llegaron a los guardias que custodiaban las poleas del puente un Fachen, un hada oscura y dos Fomore, Percy fue directo a por el Fachen el monstruo intento golpearlo con su cadena. Esquivó la cadena y la agarró en la zona donde no había púas, dejando al monstruo un blanco fácil, cuando estuvo cerca lo mató de un golpe limpio.

Lugh estaba ocupado con el hada oscura quien le lanzaba bolas de fuego negras. Este con una espada las desviaba dándole a uno de los Fomore mientras Percy iba a por el otro, Lugh lanzo una bola de luz que parecía un sol en miniatura. El hada quedó cegado por la luz, Lugh aprovechando le cortó una mano la criatura chilló de dolor antes de que Lugh le clavara la espada en el pecho disolviéndose en sombras.

Los dos guardaron sus armas y cada uno se dirigió a una polea. Tenían que darse prisa antes de que más guardias vinieran, empezaron a mover las poleas y el puente levadizo empezó a bajar lentamente.

—¡Maldición!—exclamó Percy más guardias se acercaban y los humanos liberados no eran suficiente para el gran numero de enemigos en la fortaleza Lugh lo vio también apretando los dientes se apresuró con la polea y Percy también.

El puente estaba a medio camino de bajar por completo pero más de esos monstruos llegaban no les daría tiempo a bajarlo todo justo en ese momento Percy oyó un estruendo. Miró al cielo y vio a Owen convertido en un dragón. En su lomo estaba Maddox y una Britania curada con una expresión que solo se veía determinada y furiosa a él nunca le pareció más hermosa hasta ahora.

Esta saltó del lomo de Owen y con un feroz grito le clavó la lanza en la cabeza a un Nuckelavee luego con su espada empezó a luchar con los demás, Maddox con su grito y aspecto horripilantes se plantó ante los otros monstruos. Estos retrocedieron ante él espantados, el hada les lanzó con su antorcha grandes bolas de fuego, que al impactar quedaron reducidos a cenizas.

Owen tampoco se quedó atrás se transformaba de león a lobo a finalmente un gigante aplastando a quien intentara llegar a nosotros.

Lugh y Percy se recuperaron de la sorpresa y continuaron con las poleas hasta que el puente bajó completamente y enseguida pasaron un ejército de dioses, humanos y seres mágicos entrando en la fortaleza e iniciando el ataque Lugh y Percy se unieron a ellos.

—¡Percy, tengo que ir a la torre principal!—dijo Lugh señalando la torre más grande, Percy asintió.

—Buena suerte—le deseo Percy.

—Gracias Percy—Lugh se despidió luego se fue en dirección a la torre.

Este con renovadas fuerzas se unió a Britania y a los demás en la guerra.


	16. Chapter 16

Percy se reunió con Britania que estaba despachando a unos cuantos monstruos. Se puso a su lado matando a unas hadas oscuras.

—¡Britania! ¿te has recuperado ya?—Percy pensó que aún siendo una personificación Brianda aún tardaría en curarse.

—Por supuesto, mis pociones y siendo una nación, me he curado aunque todavía no estoy recuperada del todo pero no iba a dejar que te llevaras toda la diversión—concluyo con una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera echarle una bronca por su imprudencia se acerco a mi y me besó, por un instante nos olvidamos de todo mientras nos besábamos, al final nos separamos seguro de que estaba completamente rojo y Brianda se veía igual.

—¡Vosotros, necesitamos un poco de ayuda aquí!—Owen estaba transformado en un gigante y aporreaba a los monstruos con un enorme trozo de madera, mientras Maddox lanzaba sus bolas de fuego. Nos apresuramos junto a ellos, ambos nos miraron con diversión—Dejaos de burlas hay que continuar—asintieron y seguimos peleando sin tregua.

Percy no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero durante en ese lapso de tiempo mató a incontables monstruos. Los esclavos liberados y los que habían venido también pelearon sin cesar con espadas dagas y lanzas de cristal verde. En los cielos se veían a los dioses combatiendo a los Fomore Percy le pareció ver a Dagda aplastando a los monstruos a diestro y siniestro con su bastón. Morrigan sin embargo era extraño, su forma parpadeaba a veces a la de un cuervo y otras de distintas mujeres y en una ocasión se aparecían las tres mujeres a la vez con cada transformación era como un torbellino atacando sus enemigos.

En el otro lado vio a una diosa de pelo castaño en un gran caballo, color caramelo, la mujer portaba una espada dorada y apuñalaba a los monstruos y Fomore o los atropellaba con su caballo, al final vio como decapitaba a la dios con dos espadas llameantes luchando con un Fomore gigante, a su lado otro dios le lanzaba rayos al gigante.

Percy siguió luchando junto a sus amigos, fue cuando oyeron un gran estruendo como un rugido provenía de la torre más alta.

—Lugh—Percy, aunque se lo había prometido tenía que comprobar que estaba bien, sin perder más tiempo se fue en dirección a el Puka—¡Owen!—

—¿Que ocurre?—

—¿Puedes llevarme volando a la ventana de la gran torre?—

—¡Claro!— se transformó en una enorme águila, Percy se subió a su lomo y en ese momento llego Brianda.

—¡Percy! ¿adonde vas?—

—Brianda tengo que ir a la torre principal Lugh está allí—

Britania lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero asintió—Está bien pero ten cuidado si te mueres te patearé aún siendo un fantasma.  
Accedió sabiendo que no era una falsa amenaza—tranquila no me dejaré matar sin más—después los dos salieron volando en dirección a la torre.

De la estructura salían fuertes ruidos y un lado de la torre explotó cayendo los escombros abajo, Percy se apresuró y saltó del lomo de Owen a una ventana, desde allí vio lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lugh se enfrentaba dos Fomore, uno era enorme y corpulento debía medir ocho metros su piel era del color como la cera amarillenta. De la boca salían unos dientes torcidos, vestía una armadura de cuero y oro, en su frente se encontraba un solo ojo de color rojo, se parecía mucho a un cíclope.

En su hacha de doble filo, estaban inscritas en la hoja unas runas que no vio bien, a pesar de su corpulencia Balar manejaba el hacha con destreza y esquivaba los ataques que le lanzaba Lugh mientras se burlaba de este.

—¿Que pasa?¿es todo lo que sabes? ¿y tú eres según en la profecía el que me matará?—terminó con una risa cruel

—¿Mael no lo ves ridículo?—le preguntó a su compañero Fomore.

El aludido no contestó y continuó luchando contra Lugh, la hoja de su espada era completamente negra y a diferencia de la mayoría de los Fomore que Percy había visto este era de aspecto más humano. Su estatura era la un humano alto, la única diferencia era el color de su pelo y piel. Su piel era más blanca incluso que la leche y su pelo era de un blanco plateado, vestía ropas elegantes además de una armadura de plata que acentuaba el color de su pelo y piel.

Los dos estaban arrinconando a Lugh llevándolo hacia el agujero en la pared donde había varios metros de caída.

Percy sacó su espada dando un salto de la ventana al interior.

—¡Eh, vosotros dos idiotas!—los tres le miraron sorprendidos.

—¡Percy!—exclamo Lugh preocupado por él, estos dos Fomore eran muy fuertes y Percy estaba cansado de la batalla.

Balar centró su atención en Percy.

—A si que tú eres ese maldito semidiós griego que nos has causado todos estos problemas—exclamó con odio en su voz, el otro Fomore Mael lo miraba su rostro podría ser atractivo si no fuera que no mostraba ninguna emoción pero sus ojos, de un azul hielo, eran helados como la escarcha.

—Los griegos siempre habéis sido unos entrometidos pero os teníamos controlados al igual que esos ridículos dioses de la tribu de Dana.—hizo una pausa furioso—¡Pero tuviste que llegar y destruiste las ruinas y ahora esto!—rugió.

Luego pareció calmarse ya que sonreía de forma siniestra—¿Pero sabes? me alegro de que vinieras. Con todos vosotros aquí así puedo acabar con todos de un golpe y ahorrarme el problema de buscaros—se volvió a Mael—Encárgate de este semidiós yo me ocuparé del otro, quiero matarlo yo—Percy y Lugh se pusieron listos a luchar.

Percy se hallaba en grandes problemas deteniendo las cuchilladas de Mael el Fomore era increíblemente rápido.

Demonios es muy bueno Percy esquivó una estocada que seguro lo habría atravesado, pero el Fomore aprovechando la oportunidad le dio una patada en la perdió el equilibrio, rodó a un lado justo a tiempo de que la cuchilla le atravesara el cráneo.

Lugh no estaba mucho mejor, aunque era un buen espadachín, Balar manejaba el hacha esquivando sus ataques. Lo peor era que el hacha en cuanto tocó una planta que había en la habitación esta se marchitó a gran velocidad hasta terminar en polvo.

¡Maldición eran verdad los rumores sobre su hacha! tendrían que tener cuidado de que no les tocara esa hacha.

Mael extendió una mano del cual salió un gran rayo, disparado hacia Percy quien lo esquivó saltando a un lado. El Fomore dio un gran salto contra el semidiós, Percy recordó una fuente que había en el patio de la fortaleza usando sus poderes el agua tardó un poco pero lo alcanzó dándole más energía.

Sintiéndose con nuevas fuerzas contraataco golpeando, esquivando la espada hasta que casi sin darse cuenta apuñaló el costado de Mael. Este sorprendido retrocedió colocando la mano en la herida miró a Percy con ojos entornados.

Balar vio esto incrédulo—¿Qué estás haciendo Mael?¡acaba con él!—rugió olvidándose temporalmente de Lugh se abalanzo sobre Percy.

Percy cuyos efectos del agua habían desaparecido, se encontraba en ese momento, agotado, evitó con esfuerzo el hacha. Si el arma le tocaba podría darse por muerto. Lugh fue hacia ellos para salvar a Percy pero en ese momento Percy no pudo esquivar completamente el hacha de Balar y la hoja le hizo una herida en el pecho.

—¡NO!—gritó corrió hacia Percy y se arrodilló a su lado, la herida no era muy profunda pero eso bastaba para que el poder del hacha surtiera efecto.

—¡Míralo, Lugh morirá por haberse atrevido a provocar a los Fomore al igual que tu molesto padre. Cian creía que podía desafiarme y al final lo decapité y lo mismo haré contigo!—dijo con el regodeo goteando en su voz.

Lugh furioso cogió su espada dispuesto a vengar a sus padres y a Percy pero Mael apareció con su espada delante de él a gran velocidad, aunque estaba herido, no lo parecía en absoluto y no mostraba signos de dolor Lugh tenía que reconocérselo el Fomore era fuerte.

Pero para sorpresa de todos Percy se plantó ante Mael y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarlo por el aire hasta la pared, chocó contra ella y se desplomó en el suelo tanto Balar como Lugh estaban confundidos.

—¡Percy !¿como es posible? esa hacha con su magia te debería haber reducido a polvo—dijo Lugh incrédulo.

Percy mismo no tenia idea de como se había librado se miró el pecho la herida estaba allí pero no se convertía en polvo, Balar estaba furioso.

—¡NO ES POSIBLE!—colérico agarró fuertemente el hacha con sus dos manos —Tendré entonces que haceros pedazos—se abalanzó sobre los dos Percy y Lugh lo esquivaron yéndose en direcciones distintas.  
Percy aún herido y débil de la batalla no tenía ,ni néctar ni ambrosía observó como Lugh luchaba ferozmente contra su abuelo fue cuando se dio cuenta que sobre la cabeza del Fomore había una lámpara que sostenía velas encendidas y se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Lugh!—lo llamó,éste se volvió hacia é con la cabeza le señaló la lámpara y lo entendió.

Dio un salto atrás y lanzó su espada que giró dando vueltas como un boomerang y cortó la cuerda que sostenía la lámpara, esta se desplomó sobre la cabeza de Balar derrumbándolo al suelo.

Los dos se pararon ante el Fomore caído.

—¿Crees que ha funcionado?—le preguntó Percy a Lugh.

—¡AHHHHHH!—Balar dio un espantoso grito levantándose de cera de las velas de la lámpara estado empezando a quemarle la cabeza, y se veía más furioso que antes.

—Seré bocazas—murmuró Percy.

—¡Os mataré arrancándoos la carne poco a poco, pero antes matare a vuestros amigos!—rugió

Afuera de la torre se oía un gran tumulto, Percy y Lugh vieron con horror, que no muy lejos se aproximaba el ejército de Fomore y con las fuerzas que tenían ahora y el número de su ejército no podrían hacer nada ,Brianda y los demás no serían suficientes.

—¡No podéis hacer nada! ¡los refuerzos llegan y aniquilaran a vuestros amigos, pero pensándolo mejor les voy a hacer un favor, lo haré yo mismo al igual que hice con Nuada!—el ojo de su nuca empezó a abrirse, era de un color amarillo enfermizo y enseguida se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer— Son afortunados, tendrán una muerte rápida e indolora a diferencia de la que tendréis vosotros—

Percy y Lugh sabían que tenían que hacer algo, los refuerzos del enemigo se acercaban y Balar estaba a punto de abrir su ojo y destruiría a los suyos, Lugh miró alrededor si al menos tuviera su espada...

Entonces al dios se le ocurrió una idea era arriesgada pero si salia bien se salvarían susurró a Percy su plan y este asintió. Lugh sacó una onda y cogió una de las piedras que se habían desprendido de la pared y colocándola en la onda .

Balar se reía—No me detendrás con una simple piedra—

—Yo creo que sí puedo—Lugh con los ojos en concentración lanzó la salió a la velocidad más grande que jamás había visto Percy. El proyectil dio de lleno en el ojo de Balar.

Al mismo tiempo Percy con el agua giró a Balar justo cuando su ojo se abría. De él salió un rayo. Tan potente como uno de Zeus y este impactó en los refuerzos Fomore diezmándolos a casi todos.

El ojo de Balar ,que estaba lleno de sangre debido al fuerte impacto de la piedra lanzada por Lugh,se volvió en su cabeza se tambaleó hacia atrás, muerto por agujero de la pared mientras los restos del ejercito Fomore se consumían en las llamas.


	17. Chapter 17

—No... Percy y Lugh se volvieron hacia la voz Mael quien estaba en medio de la habitación con el rostro ilegible, pero su mirada mostraba incredulidad, ira y finalmente odio puro.

—Vosotros lamentaréis esto, estad atentos a mis palabras os arrepentiréis, un día sentiréis nuestra ira —después de eso, con una mirada venenosa, se transformó en una nube negra que se desvaneció en el cielo.

—Si como no me lo hubieran dicho mil veces en mi vida—respondió sarcásticamente Percy pero un escalofrío le atravesó la columna además de un mal presentimiento. Apartando la cabeza de esos pensamientos se volvió a Lugh.

El también parecía preocupado pero negó con la cabeza y se volvió a Percy—No te preocupes está furioso de su derrota y la muerte de Balar—luego sonrió—Hablando de eso Percy no sé cómo agradecértelo me salvaste y pude acabar con Balar, has hecho un inmenso favor a las islas—

Pero este negó con la cabeza—No hay nada que agradecer también me has ayudado—

Lugh sonrió y le palmeó la espalda a Percy quien casi se cae al suelo, Lugh era muy fuerte, se acercaron a la ventana y abajo vieron Britania con su pueblo, las criaturas mágicas y los Tuatha De Danann gritando por la victoria ¡habían ganado!

Lugh puso su mano en el hombro de Percy y se teletransportaron abajo, donde la multitud estaba celebrando, al verlos estos fueron hacia ellos, felicitándolos y dándoles las gracias.

Britania llegó hasta Percy y los se abrazaron, a su lado estaban Maddox y Owen celebrando su victoria.

—Cuando vimos aquel enorme rayo de luz pensé que habías muerto—dijo Britania—Gracias a los dioses que no era así—se paso una mano por los ojos.

—Espera Brianda ¿estas llorando?—pregunto incrédulo Percy Brianda, que ni por las horribles heridas que tenía o enfrentándose a peligrosos enemigos jamás había llorado, tenia los ojos rojos y húmedos.

—¿Yo? ¡ni hablar! Es solo que se me ha metido algo en los ojos con la ceniza y el humo—

Percy sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, la nación abrió muchos los ojos pero enseguida los cerró y le devolvió el beso cuando se separaron vieron a un Owen divertido mientras Maddox parecía que iba a vomitar.

—En serio eso es asqueroso ¿y a mí me encuentran repulsivo? Eso lo es más—exclamó el hada mientras Owen se reía.

Los dos estallamos en carcajadas y después nos volvimos hacia Lugh que estaba junto a los otros dioses.

—Ahora volvamos a la isla para poder celebrar esta gran victoria—todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso dando gritos de acuerdo.

Volvieron donde los dioses habían preparado un gran banquete con todos los manjares deliciosos, hadas llenando las copas y duendes entreteniendo con malabarismos además de humanos también. Brianda y Percy bailaron en varias ocasiones.

Maddox se estaba comiendo grandes cantidades frutas y muslos de patos o ciervo, a su lado Owen comía un jabalí.

Todos se lo pasaban bien un dios, de estatura gigantesca, se acercó a Percy su pelo era castaño, la barba del mismo color y bien recortada de ojos color malva y llenos sabiduría.

—Perseus—

Percy lo observó—Bueno si y tu eres...—Percy pensó tratando de reconocerlo aún no sabía de todos los dioses celtas.

—Soy Bran, dios de la profecía, guerra, música y escritura —

Percy lo entendió—Es verdad Lugh me habló de ti—

—Quería hablar contigo sobre la profecía—

Percy odiaba las profecías—Si la de que Lugh mataría a Balar terminó por cumplirse—

—No es de esa profecía de la que hablo sino de otra—

—¿Que?—

—Fue poco después de la de Lugh—

Guerrero venido de tierras lejanas

procedente de los helenos e hijo del mar

vendrá y pondrá fin a la tiranía del rey la muerte

El mal y la noche.

—Cuando llegaste aquí lo sospeché y luego de que destruiste las ruinas supe que tú eras el semidiós de esa profecía—

Percy no podía creérselo otra nueva profecía que lo incluía desde luego las profecías parecen perseguirme.

—Balar y los otros Fomore no estarían nada contentos—

Bran asintió—¿Por qué crees que pusieron esas ruinas? en parte las pusieron por lo que te contó Morrigan pero la otra razón era para evitar la profecía—

—¿Por que no me contasteis esto?—preguntó molesto nuevamente una profecía y los dioses se lo ocultaban como la otra vez.

—No te lo podíamos decir por que no nos estaba permitido, ni siquiera los dioses podemos ir contra el destino o las profecías, Balar intentó de todo para evitar tu profecía y la de su nieto y fracasó.

—Es cierto—estuvo de acuerdo Percy—Pero te quería dar las gracias nos ayudaste a todos—el dios se despidió de Percy, pero antes de irse le dijo—Pero no bajes la guardia Percy te aguarda mucho más en tu camino, tienes que ser fuerte. Por desgracia no ha terminado pero un día formarás parte de algo grande—después de decirlo esto se fue.

Percy observó al dios alejarse mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo. Eran tantas cosas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza que no se dio cuenta de que lo llamaban.

—Percy—

Se volvió hacia Brianda quien lo miró extrañada.

—¿Estas bien?—

Percy asintió—Si solo estoy pensando en lo que me dijo Bran—le explicó a Brianda lo que el dios le dijo.

—No te preocupes Percy—lo tranquilizó Britania—Bran a menudo no siempre quiere decir lo que dice cuando explica sus profecías o lo que pasará en el futuro algunos dicen que le gusta bromear—

—¿Y que quería decir con lo de formar parte de algo grande?—

—A lo mejor se refiere a que con las hazañas que has hecho aquí, seras una leyenda en todas las islas no me extrañaría nada que eso estuviera ocurriendo ahora. Y te recuerden en los años venideros—

—Genial lo que faltaba ya he tenido de eso mucho de donde vengo créeme—Percy no quería fama o que lo reconocieran había pasado por eso después de las guerras titan y gigante y lo odiaba.

Brianda se rió—Eres muy modesto pero eso es una de las pocas cosas que me gusta de ti—

Percy la miro con una ceja alzada—¿Unas pocas?—

Britania tenía un dedo bajo su barbilla como si lo pensara—Bueno puede que más...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar, Percy le dio un beso en los labios para irse a toda velocidad Britania lo miró aturdida y luego lo persiguió con una sonrisa.

—¡Eh, eso es trampa!— los de la fiesta se rieron viendo a Britania tras Percy.

Morrigan y los demás dioses llamaron la atención para que todos la escucharan Percy y Brianda se detuvieron a escucharlos.

—Como sabéis estamos celebrando la victoria sobre los Fomore y la caída de Balar—ante eso la multitud estalló con alegría, Morrigan alzo una mano para que se calmaran y continuó hablando.

—Todos habéis luchado con valentía y ayudado mucho en esta guerra y os estamos agradecidos. Hay un guerrero en particular que quiero mencionar. A pesar de ser de otra tierra e hijo de dioses de otro panteón ha arriesgado su vida muchas veces para ayudarnos—Ella hizo una pausa antes de continuar—Ese es Perseus—

Ante eso la multitud estallo gritando su nombre y ovacionaban, Percy sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho de los nervios sobre todo porque Morrigan lo llamó para que viniera a su lado.

Morrigan, Lugh y los demás dioses lo miraron mientras se acercaba cuando estuvo frente a ellos la diosa continuó.

—Perseus nos has ayudado mucho, has demostrado una valentía y fuerza de voluntad admirables no solo has ayudado a mi tribu sino a todas las personas de las islas por eso queremos recompensarte. Te haremos inmortal—

Hubo un gran murmullo entre la multitud, que los dioses celtas que te concedieran la inmortalidad era un gran honor, Percy en cambio no sabía qué pensar. En el pasado Zeus le había ofrecido la misma oferta. Pero Percy lo rechazó, quería una vida normal además Annabeth había sido una de las causas de que eligiera ser mortal.

Pero ahora...mientras miraba a Brianda ya no estaba tan seguro, Annabeth hace tiempo que dejó de ser su novia y sabía que envejecería y moriría mientras Britania al ser una nación no envejecería ya que era prácticamente inmortal.

Brianda miraba a Percy con el conflicto escrito en su rostro. Sabia que era egoísta desear que él aceptara y era decisión de Percy pero no quería perderlo. Lo malo de ser nación es que las personas que conocía y quería con el tiempo morían y no podría soportar si eso le pasaba a Percy.

—Yo...es un honor y lo agradezco —Percy ya no estaba seguro de que decisión tomar. Antes en el pasado tenía claro su decisión pero ahora era distinto.

—Esperad—interrumpió Dagda este miraba pensativo y en concentración a Percy.

—¿Qué ocurre Dagda?—pregunto Morrigan irritada por la interrupción.

—Este chico, hay algo raro en él. Al principio pensé que era por su aura de semidiós griego pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no—se acercó a Percy alzando la mano para ponerla en su cabeza—¿Me permites?—este asintió sin comprender lo que pasaba al igual que los demás.

Dagda puso la mano en su cabeza cerró los ojos murmurando palabras gaélicas muy antiguas. De repente abrió los ojos y lo miró confuso.

—Tú ya eres inmortal—

—¡Qué!—Percy sin querer alzo la voz, miró a su alrededor y los demás también habían gritado.

—Eso no puede ser yo soy mortal—respondió Percy.

Dagda lo miró—Eres inmortal pero no eres un dios, no envejecerás y puedes morir en combate de heridas graves, además he percibido que esta inmortalidad no es de los griegos sino nuestra magia. Note que era de las manzanas del árbol de la inmortalidad y tú ya lo has obtenido de allí—

Hubo exclamaciones de asombro en todos, incluidos los dioses.

—¿Cómo es posible que un extranjero obtuviera la manzana del árbol?—preguntó alguien de la multitud.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo, nunca vi esa manzana ni siquiera sabia que era inmortal—Percy estaba más confundido que nunca de repente sin saberlo era inmortal.

—Espera Percy—se volvió a Lugh—¿recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos a Dagda ? él te dio con su hacha en el pecho deberías haberte convertido en polvo pero no fue así porque eres inmortal—

Era cierto debería haber muerto pero no entendía cómo se convirtió en inmortal y no recordaba nunca acercarse a ningún árbol inmortal de manzanas.

—No me he comido ninguna manzana mágica o divina, no sé cómo me convertiría en inmortal—

—Las manzanas de la inmortalidad no siempre se dan así como así—explicó Dagda—Solo dábamos la manzana para recompensar con la inmortalidad ya fuera a un mortal o criatura, les dábamos de comer la manzana y se volvían un dios. Pero si queríamos que solo tuviera la inmortalidad parcial no le dábamos a comer la manzana en cambio los bañábamos en el líquido de la manzana ¿Podrías haberte bañado o cayó sobre ti el líquido de la manzana sin darte cuenta?—

Percy pensó dónde podría haber ocurrido eso, en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí no se bañó ni le echaron ninguna sustancia de manzana inmortal.

Entonces se acordó de algo.

Aquella vez que Jason y él se enfrentaron con ese Fachen.

—Creo que ya lo sé, en una ocasión yo y un amigo nos enfrentamos a un Fachen. Estábamos confundidos nunca habíamos visto a esa criatura. Peleamos contra él y acabe chocando contra una roca donde descansaba una botella, el tarro se desplomó sobre mí derramándose, el liquido olía a manzanas pero no lo tragué—

—Eso explicaría tu inmortalidad parcial—dijo Morrigan—¿Que más paso?—

—El Fachen se puso furioso diciendo que ese era su pago—

—¿Pago?—

—No puedo decir mucho ya que no sé la historia completa, pero robó una cosa que pertenecía a un dios de nuestro panteón y le pagaron por ello—

Los dioses se tensaron ¿quién contrataría al Fachen para que les robara a los dioses griegos a pesar de las reglas de los panteones de no meterse en los asuntos del otro?

Pero Percy y sus amigos se hacían una idea de quién lo hizo y como una nube oscura que se cernía sobre sus cabezas supieron que aún no habían oído lo último de los Fomore.


	18. Chapter 18

Más tarde ese día Percy y Brianda tomaban un trago mirando las estrellas, Percy aún procesaba lo ocurrido, descubrir que era inmortal y la discusión de los dioses.

Descubrió que ya no le importaba ser inmortal mientras veía a Brianda mirar el cielo.

Después los dioses recompensaron a los demás. A Brianda le mejoraron su espada, la hoja estaba muy bien pulida y en el cristal había grabados inscripciones gaélicas. Britania se le iluminaron los ojos y cogió la empuñadura con una sonrisa, Percy no pudo evitar un escalofrío imaginando a Brianda en el campo de batalla con esa espada.

_Dioses no me atrevería a enfrentarme a ella._

A Maddox le entregaron una nueva antorcha, que nunca se extinguía, estaba hecho de una de las ramas del árbol de la inmortalidad y había sido encendida por Belenos el dios del fuego, Maddox no paraba de dar grandes saltos.

A Owen le entregaron un arma que cambiaba a su gusto de una espada, un mazo o unas riendas lo que fuera según lo que el se transformaba, el Puka en forma de duende asintió con gratitud mirando su obsequio.

En cuanto a él los dioses decidieron no quitarle la inmortalidad, como recompensa a Percy decidieron que siguiera teniéndola, Morrigan además le entrego un colgante igual que le dio en su misión de las ruinas pero este lo había hecho con ayuda de Britania.

—Este es para protegerte—le dijo Morrigan, Brianda asintió.

Percy lo aceptó y se lo puso, dándoles las gracias luego volvió con Britania cogiéndose de las manos, sin darse cuenta de que eran observados por un hermoso dios. Rubio de pelo rizado y sobre el volaban cuatro pájaros, Angus Mac Og el dios celta del amor les sonreía.

Después de las celebraciones las cosas volvieron a la normalidad cada uno volvió a sus hogares, Percy y Britania también fueron a las distintas tribus a ayudar a reparar los daños que habían hecho los Fomore.

Los dos que ahora eran pareja decidieron vivir en una cabaña cerca del lago donde vivía Nessie, que cada día era más grande. Crecía rápido ahora era del tamaño de un hipopótamo. Los dos jugaban con el dándole pescado o nadando y luego subiéndose a su lomo para llevarlos por la superficie del lago.

Pasaron los años y Percy decidió tomar una decisión llevó a Brianda a la playa cuando ya atardecía, con la llamada de Percy los delfines se acercaban y Britania les acariciaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Brianda—esta se volvió a Percy que miraba nervioso sus pies y se le veía agitado.

—Percy ¿que ocurre?—le preguntó extrañada, nunca lo había visto así.

—Mira nos conocemos desde hace años y nunca he conocido a alguien como tú. Antes yo nunca hubiera querido la inmortalidad pero ahora la quiero porque quiero estar contigo siempre—con eso saco un anillo, su banda era de plata con una esmeralda del mismo color que los de Britania. Además de estar rodeado de cuatro piedras más pequeñas del color de los ojos de Percy.

Britania se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el anillo luego vio a Percy nervioso.

—¿Quieres ser mi esposa?—

Britania pensó que podía estar dormida y estaba soñando, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó. Percy feliz le puso en anillo en el dedo sonriendo.


	19. Chapter 19

La boda se celebró en primavera por la mañana. Asistieron varios invitados entre ellos, humanos, hadas y otras criaturas sobrenaturales.

También algunas naciones entre ellas Galia y la propia Grecia era una mujer de pelo marrón oscuro y un curioso rulo partido en dos y de ojos verdes.

—Señora Grecia—este saludó con respeto a la antigua Grecia. La patria de su padre y los otros dioses.

—Perseus ¿no? he oído de Britania lo que has hecho por ellos, me siento orgullosa de que formes parte de mi pueblo—

Los dos continuaron hablando en griego antiguo y Percy estaba feliz de hablar la lengua con alguien, Grecia era una mujer muy tranquila pero amable e inteligente y sabia muchas cosas de los dioses y sus peripecias. Percy se estaba riendo de una historia de Hermes y Apolo cuando hacia ellos vino otra nación.

Percy al instante se puso blanco, la nación era Galia con su habitual sonrisa que escondía motivos ocultos y ese brillo juguetón. Percy intentó escabullirse pero la gala lo atrapó.

—Ah, hay estás la ceremonia va a empezar—dijo mientras lo llevaba al lugar donde se celebraría—Oh y por cierto estás muy guapo. Por una vez coincido con Britania en eso, pero tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada Brianda me mataría—terminó con una risa.

Los dos llegaron con los demás invitados, Percy se puso delante del druida. Entre los invitados estaban Owen y Maddox haciéndole señales de ánimo, y una anciana cuyos ojos le recordaron a los de Morrigan ella le sonrió.

Entonces Britania apareció Percy pensó que había muerto y estaba en el Elíseo, Brianda estaba preciosa para el era más hermosa que Afrodita, su vestido era verde esmeralda con bordados dorados y azules llevaba un ramo de rosas, margaritas y otras flores. Las pequeñas hadas la seguían volando mientras caminaba hacia él.

Cuando estuvo a su lado se cogieron las manos y se miraron a los ojos ella también se quedó aturdida por lo guapo que estaba Percy, que llevaba un tradicional chiton griego blanco.

El druida comenzó la ceremonia pero ambos apenas prestaban atención solo se estaban pendientes el uno del otro. Al final cuando el druida termino los dos se besaron bajo los aplausos de los invitados, los dos se separaron y recibieron felicitaciones y regalos.

Ambos dieron las gracias, Galia y Grecia se acercaron a ellos.

—Bueno ha sido una boda preciosa nunca pensé que tu Brianda te vería así y que terminaría casándose, me alegro—Galia sonreía pero esta vez era una sonrisa cálida.

—Lo mismo digo—dijo Grecia—Espero que los dioses os bendigan con un matrimonio feliz y muchos hijos—

Los dos se pusieron rojos. Percy y Brianda aún no habían hablado de niños.

—¡To...tonta!—exclamó Britania—Es muy pronto para eso aún—

—Ya, ya— dijo Galia con esa sonrisa de (a mi no me engañas)—Eso ocurre cuando menos te lo esperas los dioses nos ayuden si alguno se parece a ti—

—Yo me preocuparía más si tuvieras un hijo que se te pareciera en carácter y apariencia—respondió incisiva Brianda.

Así estuvieron las dos discutiendo mientras Percy y Grecia se reían la verdad es que tenían una amistad extraña que se parecía a la de él y Clarise, luego fue a Brianda para calmarla.

La ceremonia continuó hasta bien entrada la noche todos se lo pasaban bien Percy y Brianda bailaban felices, empezando sus vidas juntos.

Los siguientes años de Percy y Brianda fueron muy felices, Percy por fin tenía lo que siempre quiso una vida normal y familia. Bueno tan normal teniendo en cuenta lo de ser un semidiós y que tu esposa sea una nación y con hadas y duendes revoloteando por allí.

Britania continuó sus deberes de nación cuando su pueblo la llamaba para resolver algo iba Percy lo entendía y la apoyaba. Participaba en batallas para defender a la gente enseñaba a pelear, supervivencia etc. Pronto su nombre fue conocido en todas las islas y ya era una leyenda para consternación de Percy y la diversión de Brianda.

Pero hubo un evento que cambió sus vidas para siempre. El nacimiento de su primer hijo un niño, Britania había estado horas de parto y Percy a su lado sosteniendo su mano, pensó que se la aplastaría.

Pero finalmente nació, Brianda con una sonrisa de orgullo maternal sostuvo a su hijo en brazos Percy nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida quería cogerlo pero tenía miedo pero Brianda sabiéndolo le tendió el bebé.

—Toma cógelo—

Percy la miró un poco nervioso pero cogió el bebé su piel era blanca aunque no tanto como la de Brianda y unas pecas se extendían por su nariz tan parecida a la suya y a la de su madre Sally. Un mechón de pelo rojizo salia de su cabecita.

El bebé abrió los ojos eran de un verde vivo igual al de Britania, pero tenia la nariz de Percy, el niño miró a Percy y sonrió Percy aún no se creía que era padre y sintió que se le saltaba el corazón lleno de amor por su hijo.

—¿Que nombre humano le ponemos?—preguntó Brianda

Percy lo pensó y se le ocurrió uno que le gustaba—Brian, es como el tuyo pero en masculino—

Brianda sonrió conmovida de que le pusiera un nombre por ella los dos contemplaron como el pequeño Brian hacia gorgoritos y bostezaba haciendo reír a los dos.

Paso el tiempo y más hijos vinieron a la pequeña familia después de Brian, vino Alistair era pelirrojo como su hermano pero de un rojo más intenso tenía los ojos de Britania pero las orejas y los rasgos de su padre. Dilan fue su tercer hijo a diferencia de sus otros hermanos él tenía el cabello oscuro de Percy su boca y su complexión de nadador. Era más tranquilo que sus hermanos.

Después nació su única hija Brianda decidió nombrarla Isla. La pequeña también tenia el pelo oscuro de Percy y los ojos de Britania pero el rostro era el mismo que el de su abuela Sally. Percy y sus hijos se enamoraron de ella y eran muy protectores de ella, pero Isla no quería ser una damisela en apuros quería ser una guerrera. Era una chica amable y vivaracha pero con el temperamento de su madre, Percy también la entrenaba con la espada y le enseñaba a cazar junto a sus hermanos.

Años después nació su último hijo, el parto duro horas Percy estaba a su lado mientras sus hijos miraban preocupados a su madre pero por fin nació. Era un niño Percy cogió a su hijo después de lavarlo y el pequeño abrió los ojos. Percy se quedó sin palabras, de todos sus hijos este era el que más se parecía a Britania su pelo rubio, el tono de su piel y sus ojos verdes, era adorable, el bebé le dedicó una sonrisa desdentada.

—Brianda mira se te parece mucho—Percy colocó él bebe en los brazos de Brianda. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa—Es precioso chicos ¿venís a conocer a vuestro hermano?—

Los cuatro se acercaron y miraron al bebé.

—Qué pequeño es—dijo Isla

—Por supuesto todos fuisteis así una vez—rió Percy.

—Él bebe está babeando—dijo Dilan

Todos se rieron Alistair y Brian Dilan e Isla miraban a su nuevo hermanito con una sonrisa.

—¿Que tal si lo llamamos Arthur?—dijo Percy

—Me gusta—respondió Britania de acuerdo.

Percy sonrió mientras miraba a sus hijos con su esposa e hijo en sus brazos, supo que moriría por proteger a su familia.


	20. Chapter 20

Paso el tiempo y los hijos de Percy y Britania continuaron creciendo, Brian aparentaba un niño de diez años, Alistair nueve, Dilan siete y sus hijos más jóvenes Isla y Arthur cinco y tres. Arthur aun era demasiado pequeño para entrenar y dedicarse a las tareas más duras por lo que se quedaba en casa a ayudar mientras sus padres y hermanos salían a buscar comida o entrenar.

A Percy le preocupaba que sus hijos también fueran perseguidos por los monstruos así que él y Britania fueron a ver a Morrigan.

—No os preocupéis ellos al ser naciones no serán perseguidos por monstruos—

Percy y Brianda estaban aliviados no soportarían que sus hijos vivieran una vida de persecución, pero luego vieron la expresión triste de Morrigan.

—Pero ellos son naciones y tú Britania sabes lo difícil que es la vida para una personificación—

Lo entendieron las guerras y el dolor de su pueblo, sus hijos pasarían por dificultades.

—Aparte de eso no habrá más—Percy esperaba que sus hijos no tuvieran más problemas.

—Tus hijos es posible que hereden algunos de tus poderes aunque no son semidioses además por ser tus hijos ellos podrían sufrir la persecución de tus enemigos—

Percy lo entendió, deprimido solo rogaba a todos los dioses que eso no ocurriera.

Sus hijos aunque no eran semidioses heredaron su capacidad para hablar con los caballos(pero no sabia si hablar con un unicornio contaba) también algo del control sobre el agua aunque no mucho.

Todos ellos heredaron de Britania su magia y solían jugar con hadas y  
duendes. Maddox y Owen cuando venían de visita jugaban con ellos, también descubrieron a quien personificaban. Brian a Eire, Alistair Alba, Dilan Cymru, Isla a Ellan Vannin y Arthur a Albion.

Alba se hizo muy amigo de Nessie y la criatura lo veía más que a los demás ya que este vivía en el lago que hay en sus tierras.

Fue una sorpresa cuando descubrieron que su hija personificaba la isla donde en el pasado habían ido y destruido las ruinas, irónico. Ellos escuchaban de sus padres la destrucción de las ruinas y la derrota de los Fomore.

Sentían una gran admiración por sus padres Alistair, Brian, Isla y Dilan querían ser tan buenos guerreros como ellos aunque estos les decían que la guerra no era bueno.

Arthur también quería serlo pero sus hermanos siempre se burlaban de él, como era el más joven sus hermanos sobre todo Alistair y Brian se metían con el, llamándolo enano y Albion se escondía con sus amigas las hadas a llorar.

Percy y Brianda les regañaban siempre que trataban así a su hermano Dilan era igual aunque se metía menos con Arthur por suerte Isla se llevaba bien con Arthur y jugaban juntos.

Percy y Brianda sabían que en el fondo querían a su hermano pero sus hijos tenían su temperamento y terquedad y pensaban que así curtían a su hermano pequeño.

En una ocasión Arthur estaba escondido con su amigo flying mint bunny de sus hermanos cuando oyó pasos y vio con alivio que era su padre.

—¿Que te ocurre hijo?¿otra vez tus hermanos?—

Albion asintió—¿Por qué me tratan así padre?—

Percy se sentó a su lado—Los hermanos, la mayoría actúan así, no todos pero muchos yo tengo hermanos mayores que también me tratan así—sonrió pensando como su hermano Tritón que lo trata de forma condescendiente.

—¿En serio padre? ¿tú también?—preguntó incrédulo Albion no creía que su padre una persona,amable y feroz guerrero, que quería y admiraba tanto hubiera pasado por lo mismo.

—También tengo un hermano pequeño—sonrió al pensar en Tyson lo echaba de menos.

—No lo sabía—dijo Arthur, sorprendido.

—No te preocupes Arthur tus hermanos no te odian solo son traviesos y un poco brutos pero te quieren ¿vale?—

Arthur asintió más animado

—Ahora vamonos antes de que tu madre se enfade y vaya a por nosotros—Percy volvió a casa con su hijo sobre sus hombros.

Pero la paz por desgracia no duró mucho, cuando sus hijos Alistair, Brian y Dilan ya estaban en la adolescencia (aunque Isla y Arthur aún eran niños) ocurrió algo terrible.

Llegaban rumores de que el Imperio Romano estaba conquistando varios países Britania y Percy hacia tiempo que no sabían nada de Grecia y Galia desde que fueron conquistados. Lo que más les preocupaba es que se estaban acercando peligrosamente a las islas y Roma tarde o temprano tendría su atención en ellas.

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando las primeras invasiones romanas llegaron. Percy, Britania y sus hijos mayores se unieron a la lucha, al principio consiguieron expulsarlos pero luego volvían con más refuerzos.

En esa ocasión vino la personificación de Roma a lomos de su caballo. El hombre aparentaba unos treinta años con un rastrojo de barba en la barbilla, sus ojos de color castaño oscuro y el pelo marrón oscuro con unos rizos que salían en distintas direcciones.

Roma sonrió con arrogancia—Ríndete Britania las otras naciones resistieron y al final los derroté pero tú te puedes ahorrar el sufrimiento para tu gente si dejáis de luchar—

Britania furiosa le escupió—Antes prefiero la muerte que rendirme ante alguien como tú—sus hombres gritaron su acuerdo alzando sus armas de forma amenazadora, Percy igual junto a Eire y Alba.

Roma apretó los labios hasta quedar en una fina línea.

—Bien si eso es lo que quieres que así sea. Pero habéis elegido vuestra perdición—con eso gritó órdenes a sus soldados que inmediatamente formaron un triángulo.

—¡Mierda!—Percy conocía esa formación de sus días en el campamento Júpiter con los romanos.

—¡Brianda diles a tus hombres que cuidado no vayan directamente a por ellos. Esa formación es para cuando choquen contra los enemigos y que en combate los oponentes vayan atrás y rompan la formación!—

Roma frunció el ceño viendo como los "bárbaros"conseguían defenderse de la formación gracias al mando e instrucciones de ese hombre.

La batalla estaba igualada Brian y Alistair a pesar de ser jóvenes ya eran feroces guerreros. Britania derribaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante y Percy derrotaba a los romanos con pocas dificultades.

No fue hasta que de repente se topo con un general romano que arrasaba soldados con su gran espada, Percy chocó su espada con la del general. El impacto fue más fuerte de lo que creía.

_Es muy fuerte_ pensó Percy pero mientras ambos se separaban para volver a atacar Percy se dio cuenta de que conocía a la persona, sus ojos estaban en llamas como explosiones nucleares.

—¿Ares?—el aludido lo miró y por un instante su imagen parpadeo de una armadura romana a la griega pero luego volver a la romana.

—No me llames así chico. Así que es cierto, los bárbaros tienen a un Graecus en sus filas—

Percy se dio cuenta de que ese no era Ares sino su forma romana Marte y con tantos romanos y en el pasado no lo reconocería. Marte y él continuaron luchando mientras Britania se enfrentaba a Roma.

En ese momento apareció Morrigan con su espada aniquilando las filas enemigas Marte la vio y bajó su espada mirando a Percy, los generales dieron la retirada.

—Por hoy lo dejamos Graecus pero no tendrás la misma suerte la próxima vez que nos encontremos en el campo de batalla—con eso se fue.

Los dos ejércitos se retiraron, Britania corrió a su lado preocupada.

—¿Percy estás bien?—

—Luego te lo cuento vamos a otro lugar—miró a Morrigan, esta asintió y fue con ellos una vez en la tienda pudieron hablar y tratarse las heridas. Brianda tenía un feo corte en el brazo y Percy en la pierna mientras se trataba a herida Percy decidió contar lo sucedido en la batalla—El general que me enfrente no era mortal sino un dios romano, Marte—

Morrigan hizo una mueca—Había oído rumores, los dioses griegos en forma romana van a pelear contra nosotros—

—Espera ¿los dioses romanos?—pregunto preocupada Brianda, con la implicación de los dioses romanos se complicaban aún más las cosas.

—Sí las versiones romanas de los griegos es como si tuvieran otra personalidad en ellos que se manifiesta con los romanos. Y es más fuerte ahora que los romanos están en guerra con nosotros, los Tuatha Dé Danann y las islas, nos invadirán con sus legiones—

—No lo permitiré—dijo enfadada Brianda, no habían luchado tanto para ganar su libertad de los  
Fomore para que ahora unos extranjeros los invadieran y sus hijos también sufrieran por ello. Antes tendrían que caminar sobre su cadáver.

Percy tampoco lo haría pero él sabía lo que sucedería en la historia, el imperio romano dominaría también gran parte de las islas Británicas. Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como su familia era invadida.

—Ni yo, peleare hasta el último aliento si hace falta—

Durante semanas continuaron las batallas, Percy desde el día en que se enfrentó a Marte no había visto a ningún otro dios romano lo cual era un alivio no quería luchar con ellos, pero era una preocupación también ya que no sabía donde se encontraban. Sobre todo con su padre aunque estuvieran en forma romana.

Percy luchaba contra los romanos junto a sus hombres en un esfuerzo para alejar a los romanos de las tierras de Arthur y su esposa se encontraba al otro lado, Britania y Roma luchaban ferozmente.

—Ríndete de una vez Britania, tú y tu gente habéis resistido más de lo que esperaba pero es inútil—

—¡NUNCA!—gritó.

Roma exasperado entonces exclamó—¡Entonces no me dejas opción!—con un movimiento rápido de su espada realizo una finta y desarmó a Brianda, aun sin su espada lo miró desafiante. Justo cuando Roma iba a asestar un golpe mortal su hoja fue detenida por otra de bronce. Sorprendido miro unos furiosos ojos verdes como el mar.

—Roma aléjate de ella ahora—dijo Percy en un tono que daba escalofríos.


	21. Chapter 21

Roma miró con cautela al guerrero, sabiendo que si no se hubiera sometido al entrenamiento de Lupa estaría aterrorizado. Aun así no pudo reprimir un escalofrío, no había muchos que lo pusieran así (ni siquiera Germanía) pero su instinto le gritaba que corriera. Su mirada era espeluznante y hablaba con un tono de mando nato.

—¿No has oído Roma? Apártate no lo repetiré dos veces—

Roma despacio se alejó de Brianda sin apartar la vista de él como si se tratara de un animal salvaje o un lobo. Esa mirada solo lo había visto en Lupa y sus alumnos. Los dos se miraron con las espadas listas evaluándose. Percy atacó primero, Roma detuvo el golpe, los dos siguieron intercambiando golpes.

Percy atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a Roma, era un buen soldado y un imperio poderoso pero no cedería. Dio un salto para esquivar una puñalada, aprovechando una abertura que Roma había dejado consiguió apuñalar a Contracorriente en la clavícula justo donde no le cubría la coraza.

Roma cayó al suelo agarrándose a la herida, nunca había luchado contra alguien así y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vencieron. Lo miró y lo recordaba este era el hombre que lideraba uno de los ejércitos enemigos y frustró sus tácticas y estrategias.

—Tú eres el guerrero griego Perseus—

Sin responder a su afirmación le contestó—Abandona estas islas con tus hombres, no daremos nuestro brazo a torcer—

—Aunque me derrotes más tropas vendrán. El imperio es muy grande no dejarán de venir hasta que tengamos la victoria y nuestros dioses luchando con nosotros—

—Nosotros también tenemos dioses que lucharán con nosotros—dijo Percy.

De repente tuvo una sensación de que tenia a alguien detrás actuó justo a tiempo de detener una daga, el enemigo no era un romano o un dios romano era un Fomore. De grandes ojos de un marrón fangoso y la boca como una piraña, Percy fue a por él pero se esfumó transformándose el un halcón y emprender el vuelo.

Se volvió a Roma con la espada en su cuello quien miraba todo con una sorpresa genuina.

—¿Sabes quién era?—

—¿Que? ¡no!—exclamó, Roma no tenia idea de qué era esa criatura.

Percy decidiendo que Roma no mentía bajó la espada y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera. Este lo hizo no sin antes mirar de nuevo a Percy ayudando a Britania a levantarse e ir al campamento.

Percy le estaba curando las heridas a Brianda cuando un destello de luz les llamo la atención, se volvieron a Lugh estos sonrieron al rey de los Tuatha Dé Danann. Unos años después de la derrota de los Fomore nombraron a Lugh su rey además de recibir sus dominios el dios de todos los oficios.

—Lugh perdona si no me ando con rodeos ¿pero que hacía aquí un Fomore? hace siglos que no se veían—

Lugh de repente se le veía cansado como si de repente todas las luchas contra los romanos y sus dioses le pasaran factura.

—No lo sabemos estamos tan ocupados con los dioses romanos que no hemos notado nada pero no es una buena señal si aparecido uno aquí—

Continuaron hablando un rato más sobre la situación, después de que se fuera Lugh, Percy se metió en la cama con Brianda abrazándola. No tardó mucho en dormirse pero no pudo quitarse la sensación de opresión en el pecho de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

La guerra se prolongó ahora hasta sus hijos más jóvenes peleaban, muy a pesar de Percy. Isla y Arthur cada uno con sus pequeños arcos y flechas disparaban a los romanos.

Pero un día las cosas fueron horriblemente mal. Percy estaba luchando junto a sus hombres mientras Britania estaba en otra batalla, no le gustaba separarse de ella pero no tenía opción. En el área de guerra, entre el polvo y los cuerpos vio a una mujer. ¿Que hacia esa chica en medio de un campo de batalla?

La mujer se dirigió hacia él pero más que caminar era como si flotara. Su forma no era exactamente sólida era como la niebla, cuando estuvo delante de él emitió un gemido inhumano. Su pelo negro se movía como si el viento lo moviera aunque no hubiera ninguna brisa, su piel era mortalmente blanca además de que se transparentaba, como un fantasma y de ojos completamente rojos como la sangre.

—¿Que quieres?—le pregunto Percy con la espada en mano, la mujer se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

—¡Señor!—Percy se volvió a uno de sus hombres que miraban a la mujer con horror—Es una banshee—

Percy miro de nuevo a la banshee y se puso pálido.

—No...dijo en voz baja negando con la cabeza a la banshee como si se negara a aceptar la presencia de la criatura, pero esta continuó dando sus escalofriantes voces como el sonido helado de las campanadas de un funeral. Percy dio unos pasos atrás—¡NO! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!—gritó, luego dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo a toda a casa.

Las banshees, Brianda le explicó lo que eran. Hadas y heraldos del otro mundo cuando se aparecen ante alguien es para anunciar con sus gemidos la muerte de alguien cercano. Solo aparecían cuando un miembro de la familia estaba a punto de morir.

Aterrorizado fue a la cabaña donde vivía con su familia, allí afuera estaban sus hijos asustados.

—¡PAPÁ!—gritó Isla, corrió seguida de Dilan y Arthur, lo abrazaron llorando seguidos de sus hermanos.

—¡Gracias a los dioses que estas bien papá!—exclamó Eire también con los ojos húmedos Percy lo miró sorprendido Brian no era de los que lloraban al igual que Alistair y este también se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Papá la hemos visto a una señora que daba gritos horribles—dijo Arthur abrazándolo.

—Una banshee—declaró Alistair en un tono lúgubre.

—Cuando se nos apareció temíamos que os pudiera haber pasado algo a ti y a mamá—dijo Eire nervioso—¿Mamá no está contigo? —le preguntó.

—No, estaba en la batalla cuando la banshee apareció... Percy se interrumpió cuando se le ocurrió la horrible posibilidad. Sus hijos también pensaron lo mismo, el miedo los invadió y sin decir palabra fueron en busca de Brianda.

—¡BRIANDA!—Gritó Percy sus hijos la llamaban desesperados hasta que de lejos vieron algo.

—¡Padre! ¡allí!—Alba señaló un punto todos se acercaron hasta que la vieron.

—¡No!, ¡no, no, Brianda!—Percy gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos Britania se encontrada tendida con una fea herida en el costado del que salía sangre negra, estaba mortalmente pálida pero aún respiraba.

Percy y sus hijos corrieron a su lado. Percy la cogió entre sus brazos, Brianda abrió los ojos usando las pocas fuerzas que le restaban.

—Percy...—

—No hables Brianda tienes que reservar fuerzas, te curarás—respondió Percy desesperado presionando la herida, pero continuó sangrando.

—Percy, hijos por favor escuchadme no tengo mucho tiempo fui imprudente. Alguien me atacó cuando volvía, se aprovechó de que estaba debilitada por la guerra y me apuñalo—dijo débilmente.

—Madre te pondrás bien—dijo Isla pero sabían que con una herida así no les daría tiempo a curarla.

—¿Quién hizo esto? ¿los romanos?—dijo furioso Alba.

—No, no fueron ellos—Brianda miró a Percy y este entendió.

Los Fomore.

—Perdonadme por no estar más con vosotros, Percy cuídalos tenéis que derrotarlos—

Percy sabía a quienes se refería los dioses de la muerte.

A Britania le costaba cada vez más respirar pero en los brazos de su esposo e hijos sonrió, sintiéndose segura.

—Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado os amo—después cerró los ojos quedándose inmóvil.

—¡NO BRIANDA!—gritó Percy, llorando acunaba a Brianda en sus brazos.

—¡Madre!—Arthur rompió en llanto, Isla lloraba desconsolada al igual que Alistair, Brian y Dilan. La luna en el cielo iluminó a la triste familia que lloraba desconsolada.


	22. Chapter 22

Percy y sus hijos enterraron a Britania en un claro lleno de flores Ellan Vannin y Albion no dejaban de llorar los ojos hinchados del , cimryu y Alba no estaban mejor se mostraban calmados pero en su cara se veía el dolor intenso que sentían.

Percy estaba destrozado quería maldecir a las parcas, dioses o al universo por esto¿por que tuvo que morir? Miró a sus hijos agotados emocionalmente, después del entierro se fueron enseguida a dormir lo deseando que esto no fuera más que una pesadilla.

Percy con la mirada determinada juró mantener la promesa a Brianda los protegeré aunque me cueste la vida.

Días después las noticias de la muerte de Britania llegaron a todas las islas, las tribus estaban sin saber que hacer, devastados y en pá que su personificación había muerto sus hijos serían las representaciones oficiales de una parte de las islas cada uno.

Owen y Maddox vinieron a ver a Percy y sus hijos también estaban conmocionados por lo sucedido.

Pero no se dejaron revolcar en la tristeza y la autocompasión Percy y sus hijos siguieron luchando contra las tropas romanas junto con su gente con renovados fuerzas.

Los romanos desistieron en ese momento de tomar Eire la isla de Brian, Alba también estos dos se resistían sin tregua a ser invadidos.Y Ellan Vannin por ahora también, una isla y era más complicado de conquistar por lo que se centraron en las tierras de Albion.

Percy tuvo que ir todos los días a defender las tierras de Arthur, peleando contra los romanos y la propia Roma sin lo estaba consiguiendo aun así fue un gran costo, mantener a los enemigos alejados le gastaba las energías y las heridas lo debilitaban poco a poco.

Sus hijos tenían que ver impotentes como su padre venía agotado y herido de tantas batallas, en una ocasión en particular vino a casa con múltiples heridas y tambaleándose.

—¡Padre!—exclamó Arthur asustado por como estaba su padre, Percy tenía un corte profundo en la pierna, el brazo, unas costillas rotas y una flecha le había alcanzado en el hombro consiguieron sacársela limpiamente pero había perdido mucha sangre.

Alistair y Brian lo ayudaron a acostarse mientras Dilan buscaba también tenían heridas pero no tan graves como las de su padre, ya que era el que se ponía en mas peligro Protegiendo Albion.

Arthur se sentía horrible intentaba ayudar a su padre en lo que podía no quería perderlo pero era poco, aparte de curar sus heridas, era demasiado pequeño para ayudar mucho en la guerra y tenia que ver con impotencia como él y sus hermanos salían a defenderle, sobre todo su padre se sentía tan débil e inútil.

No era el único que lo pensaba sus hermanos Alba, Eire y Cymru estaban cada vez más resentidos con Albion su padre prácticamente se iba cada día a dejarse el aliento y la vida en protegerlo no querían perder a su padre como a su madre.

—Estoy...bien—dijo Percy intentando ocultar el dolor de sus heridas sonriendo débilmente.

—Papá toma esto—Isla le dio una taza con un líquido humeante, Percy se lo tomó y al instante se puso mejor.

—Gracias Isla ¿es una poción?—

—Si madre nos lo enseñó—

A la mención de Britania el ambiente se puso más tenso.

—Esta muy bien hecha, como lo hacía ella, vuestra madre estaría orgullosa—dijo Percy con la esperanza de aligerar el ambiente.

—Bueno lo mejor es dejar a padre descansar—dijo Dilan, de modo que se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones.

—Padre—Percy se volvió a Arthur este miraba al suelo hasta que lentamente alzó la vista hasta mirar a su padre a los ojos—Lo siento—

Percy estaba sorprendido—¿Por qué estás pidiendo disculpas?—

—Por causar todos estos problemas—

—Oye escúchame no ha sido culta tuya¿de acuerdo? Esto le podría haber sucedido a cualquiera de vosotros además aún eres muy pequeño para algo así que no te preocupes—no quería que su hijo cargara con algo que no era culpa suya.

—Vale—Albion asintió.

—Ahora vete a dormir necesitas descansar—

—Está bien descansa tu también papá—

—Lo haré buenas noches—

Albion le deseó buenas noches también y se fue a la cama Percy miró el techo, tenia que hablar de forma seria con sus hijos para que dejaran de preocuparse. Además estaba la animosidad que Alistair, Brian y Dilan le tenían a Arthur y el rencor de este hacia ellos. No quería que acabaran enfrentados y se distanciaran.

Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, esperaba que sus hijos pudieran al final resolver sus diferencias cuando todo esto acabara.

Después de aquello Percy se encontraba mejor pero aún herido y continuó con las campañas contra los Tuatha Dé Danann estaban ocupados con los dioses romanos y no les iba bien. Aunque todos continuaban resistiendo, Percy que fue nombrado comandante de los ejércitos los lideraba y eso les daba ánimos para seguir luchando.

Percy estaba reunido con otros soldados dando instrucciones de repartir las tropas por distintos puntos del territorio.

—¡Percy!—Percy se volvió a Maddox y Owen en forma de caballo, tenian un aspecto frenético, Maddox se bajó de su caballo corrió en dirección a él con urgencia.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Percy mientras los tres hacían caso omiso a las miradas que le lanzaban los hombres al hada.

—¡El Imperio Romano se ha llevado a tu hijo Albion!—

Percy pensó que no lo había oído bien, sintió como su corazón por un momento dejaba de latir.

—¿Cómo?¿adonde se lo llevo?—

—Tus hijos me pidieron que te avisara, Roma se lo llevó hace poco, están buscándolo —respondió Owen

Percy se subió al lomo de Owen seguido de Maddox los tres se pusieron en marcha enseguida. Llegaron a un bosque, Percy se bajó.

—La última vez que los vieron entraron en ese bosque—dijo Maddox.

—Vale, vosotros id a pedir ayuda pero mis hijos no, no quiero que se pongan en peligro—

Estos asintieron y fueron a avisar a los soldados lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Eire los había escuchado y se lo contó a sus hermanos.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos—Isla estaba muerta de la preocupación por su padre y Arthur.

—Owen y Maddox no, nos llevarán. Padre además sé lo habrá dicho—contestó Alba.

—Podemos usar la magia que hemos estado aprendiendo y llegar allí muy rápido—Eire sabía que podía conseguirlo así que estuvieron de acuerdo.

Percy estaba en el bosque con la espada en la mano atento a cualquier cosa, fue cuando escuchó un ruido. Se acercó y de entre los matorrales vio a Roma sujetando a Arthur por la capucha de su capa.

—¡Maldito romano suéltame!—furioso intento morder o patear al imperio, este se limitó a reír.

—Se nota que eres hijo de Britania y Perseus, pero no puedes hacer nada. Ahora eres parte del Imperio Romano...—no pudo terminar la frase por que Arthur en esa ocasión consiguió darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la cara y logrando que lo soltara.

—¡Condenado mocoso!—antes de que Roma pudiera hacer algo, Percy apareció y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, la nación cayó al suelo.

—¡Padre!—exclamó feliz Albion corriendo a sus brazos y abrazándose.

—¿Estás bien?—Arthur asintió, Percy se volvió a Roma que todavía se estaba recuperando. Su cara era un desastre tenía la nariz rota y múltiples contusiones y sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—No te saldrás con la tuya esta vez Perseus los dioses romanos están aquí también para acabar contigo, ¡esto era una trampa!—

Percy maldijo su hijo, Albion era el cebo y él vendría enseguida sin ayuda en su prisa por salvarlo. No podía luchar ahora contra los dioses mientras Arthur estuviera aquí así que con su hijo en brazos corrió hacia los árboles.

—¡No podréis escapar!—gritó Roma desde lejos.

—Brian ¿los ves?—pregunto Dilan.

—No—contesto ya era de noche y no habían tenido éxito en encontrarlos habían pedido a sus amigas las hadas que los ayudasen pero aún nada.

De repente Alistair se paró haciendo que sus hermanos chocaran.

—Alistair¿por qué has parado?—le preguntó Isla, este no respondió miraba fijamente a alguien delante de ellos paralizado, sus ojos estaban horrorizados. Se volvió hacia la figura y sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, igual que al resto de sus hermanos.

Delante de ellos se encontraba una banshee mirándolos y emitiendo esos horribles gritos.

Percy corría tan rápido como pudo con Albion en sus brazos las ramas le arañaban la cara y los brazos pero continuó sin ninguna queja hasta que encontró un árbol con un hueco en las raíces era lo suficientemente grande para que Arthur cupiera.

—Arthur te vas a quedar aquí hasta que ya no haya peligro—Percy colocó a su hijo el hueco mientras este protestaba.

—¡No! ¡papá deja que te ayude!—

—Tú no puedes contra los que vienen a por nosotros y no podría soportar si algo te pasara—

De repente se oyó un ruido Percy sacó su espada. Entre los arbustos, salio una pequeña figura, sin perder tiempo Percy lo pateó y puso su espada en la cara del otro hasta que lo reconoció.

—Maddox...¡casi te mato!—este bajó su espada y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse.

—Lo siento pero he venido todo lo rápido que he podido para avisarte ya he avisado a los soldados y los dioses y Owen está buscando a tus hijos para asegurarse de que están bien—

—Muchas gracias, Maddox tengo que pedirte que te metas en este árbol con Arthur y no le dejes hacer ningún ruido, esto es una trampa para emboscarme. Los dioses romanos y Roma están aquí—

Maddox abrió sus ya grandes ojos

—¿Que?, no puedo dejarte aquí para que te enfrentes a ellos solo—

—Maddox por favor haz lo que digo así estaréis a salvo—diciendo eso cogió al hada y lo metió en el tronco junto a Albion—No hagáis ningún ruido—

—Padre...—Arthur tenía lágrimas en sus ojos pero Percy se las limpió.

—No llores ¿vale? eres ya un hombre, no te preocupes Albion tú y tus hermanos estaréis bien, y tú algún día serás un gran país—no solo decía por que supiera la historia sino porque creía genuinamente en lo que decía. Todos sus hijos serían grandes naciones.

Después le dio un beso en la frente a Arthur y lo envolvió en su capa, luego miró a Maddox, éste también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Maddox confío en ti si las cosas se ponen muy feas llévatelo de aquí con tu magia—

Este asintió a pesar del nudo que tenía en el estómago.

—Eres un buen amigo Maddox tú y Owen—

—Tu también lo eres Percy—

Con eso tapó el hueco con ramas ocultándolo a la vista y luego se levantó justo a tiempo cuando llegó Marte.


	23. Chapter 23

Percy se paró ante ellos con Contracorriente en la mano Roma bajó de su caballo y se colocó junto a Marte. Los ojos de este brillaban en la oscuridad desenvaino su espada larga, con un pomo en forma de calavera y un gran rubí incrustado en la boca del cráneo.

—Se terminó Perseus nos has causado muchos problemas has luchado, con honor y valentía, a pesar de ser un Graecus pero al final ganamos. El imperio tomará estas tierras.—

—No cantes victoria tan pronto —Percy agarró a Contracorriente preparándose para luchar.

—Es lo que haré—con eso él y Percy chocaron sus armas.

—¡Daos prisa vamos!—gritaba Dilan los cuatro corrían por el bosque como si les fuera la vida en ello la banshee que vieron era la misma que se les apareció antes de que muriera su madre lo que significaba que o bien su padre moría o Arthur o ambos.

Aceleraron el ritmo intentando encontrarlos hasta que ante ellos se les apareció un caballo de fuego, pero ellos lo reconocieron.

—¡Owen!—el Puka se acercó a ellos.

—Chicos celebro que estéis bien, tenéis que salir de aquí es peligroso—

—No, vamos a encontrar a nuestro padre y a Arthur—

Owen movió las orejas, nervioso—No puedo chicos vuestro padre me pidió que estuvierais a salvo—

—Owen somos guerreros y naciones nos vas a llevar ¡AHORA!—Alba ya había perdido la paciencia.

—Owen hemos visto a una banshee, la misma que anunció la muerte de mamá—dijo Isla.

Owen los miro horrorizado si eso era cierto entonces alguien moriría.

—Está bien vamos pero no permitiré que os pongáis en peligro—con eso se transformó en un enorme dragón y permitió que los cuatro subieran a su lomo antes de emprender el vuelo en busca de Albion y Percy.

Percy y Marte continuaban con su batalla Percy estaba preocupado, sus fuerzas le fallaban, las continuas luchas contra los romanos en los últimos tiempos y las heridas lo habían agotado. Y ahora se enfrentaba a Marte un dios en plena forma. Si no hacía algo pronto sería su final.

Mientras desde el árbol Arthur y Maddox observaban. El pobre Arthur quería zafarse de Maddox para ayudar a su padre pero el hada lo tenía fuertemente cogido. El también quería salir y ayudarlo pero no seria de mucha ayuda contra un dios.

Percy estaba sudando y Marte ya le había hecho varias heridas con su espada los dos continuaron intercambiando golpes con sus espadas.

—Estoy impresionado griego no muchos aguantarían tanto contra mi pero es el final—

—Tienes razón es el final, para él—dijo una voz.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar una hoja negra sobresalía del vientre de Percy desde atrás. Percy con los ojos muy abiertos miró la hoja de espada que salia de su estómago la sangre empezó a salir de su boca y miró detrás de él.

—Tú...no pudo decir más por que empezó a toser sangre.

Mael sonrió—Cuánto tiempo Perseus—dijo antes de sacar su espada del cuerpo de Percy, este cayó de rodillas y se derrumbó en el suelo casi sin fuerzas.

Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría en el interior del tronco Arthur lloraba intentando salir, queriendo gritar. Pero Maddox le tenia bien sujeto con la mano en la boca, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y furia.

Mientras Owen junto Alistair, Brian, Dilan e Isla acababan de llegar y observaron toda la escena desde una distancia horrorizados.

—Padre...—dijo Brian con la voz rota.

—¡No!¡ por favor padre!—gritó Isla los cuatro intentaron llegar a su padre, pero Owen no se lo permitió. Transformado en gigante los sujetó con sus fuertes brazos y los alejó de allí.

—Lo único que conseguiréis es que os maten y vuestro padre no lo hubiera querido. Tenéis que vivir para vuestros padres y gentes—

Dilan estaba destrozado y sus hermanos también Eire parecía que se había quedado en estado de shock intentado procesar lo que había visto Alistair cayo de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Dilan intentaba calmar a su hermana sin que apenas funcionara. Él mismo apenas lograba calmarse al final Eire volvió a la realidad llorando y con los ojos llenos de dolor y odio.

—¿Quién era el que hirió a nuestro padre? —pregunto furioso

Owen no podía decírselo si se lo contaba ellos estarían en más peligro.

Mientras desde el suelo Percy miraba a Mael el Fomore sonrío mientras limpiaba la hoja de su sangre, Roma estaba más allá de indignado estaba furioso.

—¿¡Como te atreves a interferir en una pelea!?¡le has apuñalado por la espalda, eso es de cobardes y sin honor!—replicó furioso, al mismo tiempo Marte parecía que iba a mostrar su forma divina en cualquier momento.

—El no merecía esto—era verdad que él y Perseus eran enemigos pero había llegado a respetarlo.

El Fomore se puso a reír de forma fría

—¿Honor?no me vengas con esas, romanos esto era una cuestión de venganza, este hombre—señaló a Percy—Fue una de las principales causas de la caída de los Fomore, esperamos el momento oportuno y se nos presentó con vosotros romanos. Gracias a vosotros debilitasteis con vuestra guerra a Britania lo suficiente para que pudiera matarla—

—Tú...¿la mataste?—dijo Percy con rabia, intentó levantarse para matarlo pero un dolor ardiente explotó en sus entrañas, en vez de sangre roja lo que salia era sangre negra. Lo mismo que a Britania antes de que muriera.  
Mael sonrió—Interesante mi espada ¿no?—dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por la hoja negra—Balar no era el único que tenia un arma con poderes. Mi espada se llama bruma oscura, tiene el poder de aquel al que hiere, aunque sea el más mínimo rasguño, envenena su sangre volviéndola negra y teniendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa —

Marte apretó los dientes, furioso.

—Tu arma es también deshonrosa ganas por métodos bajos Fomore—

Mael se encogió de hombros

—Todos tienen sus métodos—se volvió a Percy—Tus hijos también morirán Perseus después de Britania y de ti. Y las islas serán nuevamente conquistadas por los Fomore—

—No lo...creo—dijo Percy con la voz entrecortada—No los subestimes sobre todo a mis hijos, ellos podrán contigo... Y cualquier invasión, nada dura para siempre ni una conquista...

Después empezó a toser sangre negra.

—Dices eso hijo de Poseidón pero estas al borde de la muerte—y con un gesto varios monstruos aparecieron—Me aseguraré de mueras junto con ellos—

Marte y Roma se pusieron a matar a las criaturas que se abalanzaron sobre ellos cuando una mancha borrosa y a gran velocidad fue destruyendo a los monstruos. Mientras Roma y Marte se encargaban de los demás.

Percy débilmente levantó la cabeza y miro el tronco donde estaban Maddox y Albion.

—Maddox llévatelo—el hada a regañadientes usó su magia para llevarse a Arthur a pesar de sus protestas. El tronco se iluminó y al instante se fueron, mientras los romanos se encargaban del último de los monstruos.

Mael empezó a desvanecerse en una nube oscura—Ya nos veremos de nuevo—luego se fue.

Marte y Roma se volvieron hacia el que les ayudó.

—Señor Mercurio, agradezco su ayuda—Roma hizo una reverencia al dios de rasgos élficos con el caduceo manchado de sangre.

—Ya era hora Mercurio ¿dónde estabas?—le inquirió Marte

—En otras batallas vine lo más rápido que pude y escuché lo que esa escoria había dicho, explicó Mercurio.

El rostro de Marte y Roma se ensombreció.

—Lo sabemos—se volvieron a Percy y caminaron hacia él—Lo lamento no queríamos que acabaras así —

Percy se rió débilmente—Bueno vosotros les distéis lo suyo—

En ese momento otros dioses aparecieron Morrigan, Dagda y Lugh las tres deidades se veían furiosas.

—¡Romanos!¿cómo os atrevéis?—Lugh sacó su arma, furioso junto a Morrigan sus ojos parecían del color de una tormenta furiosa. Dagda se acercó a Percy para revisar sus heridas vio la sangre negra saliendo de la herida e hizo una mueca.

—¡No fuimos nosotros celtas!—exclamó Marte.

—Lugh déjalo...esto no lo hicieron ellos...sino Mael de los Fomore...

—Nos utilizaron para debilitaros y cuando Marte luchó contra Perseus Mael lo apuñalo por la espalda—explicó Roma, furioso de haber sido utilizados por esos asquerosos Fomore.

Lugh negó sacudió la cabeza con rabia, mataría a Mael por lo que le hizo. Morrigan tenía pensamientos similares.

—Marchaos aunque no estabais con los Fomore y no lo sabíais, sois responsables de esto—dijo Lugh en un tono contundente. Los romanos accedieron y se fueron en un destello de luz Roma le lanzó una mirada de pesar a Percy antes de irse le dijo.

—Fue un honor pelear contra ti Perseus—

Después de que se fueran Morrigan y Lugh se fueron hacia Percy.

—Dagda curalo—Morrigan estaba desesperada. Ya había muerto Britania no quería que Percy también muriera.

—Esta herida es demasiado grave la maldición de esa espada es muy fuerte ni siquiera yo podría curarlo a tiempo, lo siento—dijo serio

Morrigan tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, Lugh bajó la cabeza a pesar de ser un dios y el rey de la Tuatha Dé Danann no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a Percy después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

—No...os preocupéis...por mí—cada vez le costaba más hablar—Escuchadme...los romanos no se quedarán...eternamente pero los Fomore...tenéis que pararlos...—

—No te preocupes lo haremos—prometió Lugh

Percy sonrió antes de que la luz poco a poco se fuera de sus ojos hasta que se volvieron oscuros y sin vida, ya no respirara.

Morrigan rompió a llorar Lugh parecía que iba a destruir la zona en cualquier momento, Dagda le cerró los ojos a Percy hasta que notó algo, su colgante brillaba Dagda lo cogió tenia el símbolo de Morrigan y el de Poseidón.

—¡Morrigan, ven!—la diosa y Lugh se acercaron vio el colgante y se quedó sin aliento.

—Es el colgante que le dí el día de su boda para protegerlo. Pero al final no sirvió—

—Pues está funcionando mira esta brillando—

—Sí brilla cuando absorbe una gran cantidad de daño del que lo porta, pero la espada de Mael fue demasiado poderosa y Percy está muerto—no entendía por qué Dagda estaba tan contento.

—¡Morrigan olvidas que puedo traer a alguien a la vida con mi bastón no podría haberlo hecho si el cuerpo está en mal estado por el veneno pero tu colgante absorbió los daños más graves. Puedo traerlo de vuelta y curarle del veneno!—

Morrigan y Lugh se quedaron sin habla y sonrieron podían salvar a Percy pero tenían un problema.

—Si lo devolvemos a la vida él y sus hijos estarán en peligro, los Fomore no los dejarán en paz y ahora con los romanos no podemos hacer mucho—

Lugh lo meditó y entonces sonrió—Tengo una idea ahora entiendo lo que me quería decir Bran—

—¿Qué te dijo?—le preguntó extrañada Morrigan.

—Ahora os lo digo pero primero Dagda—el dios asintió se volvió hacia el cuerpo de Percy tocó su frente con el extremo de su bastón este se iluminó junto al cuerpo de Percy. Cuando la luz se apagó no tenia heridas ni rasguños, entonces el pecho de Percy empezó a subir y a bajar y volviendo a respirar.

Los tres suspiraron de alivio.

—Ahora que Percy está vivo tengo una idea para mantenerlo a salvo hasta el momento oportuno. Lo tendremos hibernando en un sueño profundo hasta que despierte pero será dentro de mucho tiempo y sé donde esconderlo sin que los Fomore, romanos o mortales lo encuentren—dijo Lugh con una sonrisa.

Estos asintieron, esperaban que Percy se reuniera con sus hijos algún día.


	24. Chapter 24

Época actual.

Arthur iba de camino hacía la próxima reunión mundial en el país de su antigua colonia América, en Nueva York. Los más probable es que estarían discutiendo en vez de solucionar problemas, aguantar a la rana pervertida y las ideas absurdas de Alfred.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, eso era mucho para una nación de milenios de edad, además de tener que aguantar a Irlanda. Frunció el ceño, él y Brian nunca se habían llevado bien, sus hermanos siempre se burlarían de él aparte de echarle maldiciones. Los únicos con los que se llevaba bien era con Isla y Liam.

Era cierto que en el pasado no se había portado bien con sus hermanos pero tampoco ellos con él nunca le habían perdonado del todo cuando su padre murió.

Cerrando los ojos para evitar los recuerdos decidió centrarse en ir a la reunión. Mientras iba de camino pasó por Central Park, miró su reloj aún faltaba para la reunión por lo que decidió dar un paseo por el parque.

La verdad es que ese parque le gustaba con tantos arboles, la ciudad le gustaba pero prefería la naturaleza. Mientras caminaba vio a sus amigas las hadas, las saludó con la mano sin darse cuenta de las miradas extrañadas que recibía de los transeúntes. Pero cuando iba a proseguir su camino vio algo raro. En una zona frondosa vio a su amigo el unicornio delante de un chico de cabello oscuro y que parecía verlo.

—No puede ser—hoy en día casi nadie veía ya a las criaturas mágicas y la mayoría de países tampoco, excepto sus hermanos y sus amigos Noruega y Rumanía.

Vio como los dos se alejaban a una zona alejada y escondida del parque se acercó a ellos para averiguar que ocurría, ya estando más cerca fue cuando vio mejor al chico. Se quedó sin aliento ese chico le resultaba muy familiar juraría...que parecía su padre.

Queriendo averiguar que pasaba se apresuró en dirección adonde se habían metido pero cuando llegó ninguno de los dos estaba. Se puso a Buscar por la zona pero sin rastro, después de un buen rato desistió miró el reloj ¡Y ya llegaba tarde, la reunión debía de estar a punto de comenzar!

—¡Maldición!—exclamó Inglaterra, pero mientras se apresuraba a la reunión una pregunta rondaba en su mente ¿quien era ese chico?

En la reunión estaban todos ya sentados en sus asientos hablando entre ellos, Italia quería pasta y Alemania le decía que se centrara en la reunión. Mientras Francia intentaba coquetear con España para recibir un golpe de Romano. Rusia miraba el caos sereno y China intentaba dar de comer a todo el mundo, América comía una hamburguesa al mismo tiempo que decía su idea.

—¡Debemos crear un robot que genere comida para acabar con el hambre en el mundo!—exclamó como si fuera la idea del milenio.

—Estoy de acuerdo con América-san—dijo Japón.

—¡Pero da tu propia opinión!—exclamó Suiza exasperado.

—A propósito ¿donde está Angleterre?—preguntó Francia extrañado—Nunca llega tarde a una reunión y normalmente ya estaría criticando las ideas ridículas de Amerique—  
—¡Oye!—exclamó el aludido ofendido.

Irlanda que en ese momento no había prestado mucha atención a la reunión miró alrededor de la sala con el ceño fruncido. Era verdad, Arthur nunca llegaba tarde a las reuniones no era propio de él.

Justo en ese momento apareció Inglaterra todo rojo y sudado tratando de coger aire y algo de dignidad se acercó a su asiento.

—Perdón por el retraso es que en el camino me ha surgido un imprevisto—dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y se sentaba.

—¿Un imprevisto? ¿te encontraste con uno de tus amigos imaginarios?—dijo America riéndose.

—¡No es asunto tuyo idiota!—dijo irritado—Tranquilos no es nada podéis continuar con la reunión—

Pero Irlanda conocía mejor a su hermano no era frecuente verlo así ¿furioso? Sí ¿irritado? También, pero ahora se veía preocupado y diría que asustado. Normalmente el siempre atiende en todas las reuniones mundiales pero ahora parecía tener la cabeza en otro sitio.

Cuando la reunión acabó por fin Brian se acercó a su hermano.

—¿Arthur?—

Inglaterra se volvió hacia él pero siguió recogiendo sus papeles y poniéndolos en el maletín.

—¿Qué quieres Brian?—

—¿Que qué quiero? Puede que a los demás los convenzas pero a mí no hermanito nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y sé que te preocupa algo—

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que yo piense?—dijo irritado el inglés.

—Aunque te parezca increíble tal vez un poco, además llegas tarde la reunión que no es propio de ti y actúas de un modo raro sin estar borracho¿ya lo estás captando?—

—¡POR EL AMOR DE LA REINA BRIAN DÉJAME!—gritó Inglaterra.

Todos en la sala se volvieron hacia ellos dos.

—Ahora si no es molestia me voy a casa tengo trabajo que hacer—Arthur a continuación cogió su maletín y sin mirar a nadie se fue.

—Chicos ¿qué le pasa a Arthur?—pregunto America con un toque de preocupación en su tono.

—¿Irlanda?—La nación se volvió hacía Francia, se veía serio en el normalmente alegre y burlón francés—¿Qué le pasa a mon petit lapin?—

Brian sabia que no serviría de nada mentir a Francis, conocía a su hermano de toda la vida y él también había notado su cambio de humor.

—La verdad es que no lo sé—

—¿Seguro que no te lo imaginaste Brian?—le preguntó Escocia escéptico mientras encendía un cigarrillo y soltaba el humo—A lo mejor solo estaba un poco borracho—

—No estoy seguro y Arthur nunca bebe en las reuniones—les dijo Irlanda

—Seguramente sea otra de sus tonterías—encogiéndose de hombros Alistair se sentó en el sofá junto a su hermano Dilan.

—No sé ¿y si de verdad le ha pasado algo?—preguntó la Isla de Man preocupada—deberíamos ir a verle para comprobar cómo está—

—Sí es cierto tenemos que ir a verle—coincidió Liam.

Irlanda suspiró y se bebió un trago de whisky, Irlanda del norte había nacido a principios del siglo veinte se podría considerar su hijo. Él y su hermana se llevaban mejor con Inglaterra que ellos.

—Está bien pero lo más seguro es que esté con una de sus resacas—

—¿Isla estás segura de que se encuentra en casa?—preguntó Liam.

Isla miró por las ventanas pero no parecía haber nadie, los hermanos llegaron a la casa de Inglaterra, pero el inglés no daba señales de vida. Llamaron al timbre pero nadie vino a recibirlos, buscaron en una de las macetas de Arthur y encontraron la llave. Abriendo la puerta y los hermanos entraron en la casa.

—No veo a nadie, no estará en casa—dijo Isla, fue cuando escuchó un ruido en el sótano. Los dos se dirigieron hacia allí bajando sin hacer ruido.

En el sótano encontraron a Arthur, parecía tan absorto en los libros de hechizos que no se percató de ellos. No paraba de mirar los libros, leía uno lo descartaba y luego iba a por otro, a continuación empezó a dibujar unas runas en el suelo y formuló el hechizo, las runas del suelo se iluminaron. Los dos hermanos que estaban observando todo el proceso creían que acabaría por convocar por error a Rusia como siempre ocurría. Pero en lugar de él apareció el amigo unicornio de Arthur.

—¡Por fin!—exclamó Inglaterra—Me ha costado encontrarte—

Mientras los dos hablaban Isla y Liam miraban la escena confundidos ¿para qué lo había convocado? si el unicornio estaba casi siempre con Arthur.

—¿Cómo que no sabes a lo que me refiero?—Arthur estaba cada vez más impaciente—No te hagas el tonto sé que había alguien más contigo en el Central Park os vi pero luego desaparecisteis ¿quién era ese chico?—no pudo decir más porque el unicornio se fue en una nube de humo.

Inglaterra furioso se puso a maldecir por el sótano. Irlanda del norte y la isla de man decidieron que era suficiente y se pusieron delante de Arthur.

—¿Arthur?—el británico se volvió hacia ellos.

—¿Que hacéis aquí?—preguntó irritado.

—Vinimos a verte, Brian notó que estabas muy extraño en la reunión—Isla estaba preocupada ahora—En serio Arthur ¿qué te pasa? Y no me mientas—

Inglaterra los miró un rato antes de sentarse en una silla derrotado.

—Si te lo digo no me creeríais, ni yo mismo lo hago—

—Arthur qué ocurre—Liam estaba ya nervioso.

Inglaterra alzó la vista a los dos.

—De camino a la reunión pasé por el parque y vi a mi amigo el unicornio allí con un chico que le seguía parecía verle pero eso no fue lo raro. Ese chico era la viva imagen de padre—


	25. Chapter 25

—¡Qué!—exclamó Escocia incrédulo—No es posible, debe de haber estado borracho o sus pociones o hechizos le salieron mal—

—No sé, a lo mejor no vio lo que creía ver—sugirió Gales, quién tampoco se lo creía.

—O a lo mejor su mente culpable se lo imaginó—declaró Irlanda con voz seca.

Los hermanos se quedaron callados en la habitación. Liam e Isla sabían lo que quería decir, Irlanda, Gales y Escocia en el fondo siempre culparon a Inglaterra de lo que le pasó a su padre. 

Flashback 

_Maddox trajo a Arthur con sus hermanos, Owen estaba con ellos intentando calmarlos. Cuando vieron a su hermano pequeño y a Maddox, los asaltaron con preguntas._

_—Arthur, Maddox ¿dónde está padre?— preguntó un frenético Brian._

_—¿Está bien? —preguntó Isla desesperada._

_Owen les pidió que guardaran silencio_

_—Percy...él...—Maddox no era capaz de terminar la frase._

_Arthur no paraba de llorar fue cuando lo entendieron. La visión de esa banshee era real._

_—No...—Alba se atragantó con las palabras._

_Maddox les contó lo ocurrido._

_Isla escuchaba esto y se derrumbó, Dilan quería creer que Maddox se equivocaba y Brian también. Querían creer que esto solo era una pesadilla._

_—Pero sabia que no lo era, por desgracia era real—_

_Owen también estaba conmocionado, mientras Albion lloraba. Brian no lo soportó más y lo cogió de los hombros._

_—¡BASTA! ¡CÁLLATE ES TU CULPA QUE HAYA MUERTO!—gritó, zarandeando a su hermano._

_—¡Brian!—exclamó Owen —¡No fue su culpa!—_

_—Tiene razón no podemos culparnos unos a otros—dijo Maddox intentando que se calmaran_

_Pero Eire negó con la cabeza— Nuestro padre se dejo la vida en proteger a Arthur.—furioso se marchó para intentar calmarse. Cymriu y Alba también se fueron._

_Albion lloró, desconsolado, Isla lo abrazó_

_—¿Es cierto? ¿yo tengo la culpa?—_

_—No Arthur, solo están dolidos pero no es tu culpa—_

Fin del Flashback 

Isla suspiró, con el pasar de los siglos la relación de los hermanos empeoró. Arthur invadiendo y conquistándolos o ellos luchando guerras contra él. Aunque ahora estaban mejor las cosas seguía habiendo mala sangre entre ellos.

—Mira lo mejor es dejar este asunto, ya se le pasará solo estaba cansado y vio una alucinación—Liam intentaba aligerar las cosas, Alistair resopló y se marchó dando un portazo, los demás también se retiraron.

Inglaterra estaba sentado en el suelo de su sótano tratando de procesar lo ocurrido ¿tal vez se lo imaginó? levantándose se dirigió para ducharse. Después de la ducha y una cena rápida se fue a la cama, mañana haría el trabajo que le quedaba. A medida que le entraba el sueño no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres. Los extrañaba y se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido a su padre, él había sido tan pequeño y no pudo hacer nada por eso se juró a si mismo que se convertiría en una poderosa nación, cerro los ojos y se durmió.

—¿Tenéis alguna pista de Percy?—preguntó Quirón a Jason y Leo, ambos negaron con la cabeza. Desde que la madre de Percy les había llamado muy preocupada diciendo que Percy no había aparecido, comenzaron una búsqueda.

_Lo mismo que antes de la guerra gigante,_ pero esta vez Hera no tuvo nada que ver, juró que no sé lo había llevado en esta ocasión así que no sabían donde estaba, a lo mejor fue secuestrado por enemigos. Tanto en el campamento mestizo como el romano enviaron semidioses en su búsqueda, Poseidón estaba preocupado y Tyson también vino a ayudar.

—¿Donde está mi hermano?—Tyson tenia grandes lágrimas saliendo de su ojo, habían estado buscando por todas partes pero es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

—No te preocupes grandullón—dijo Leo intentando animarlo—Estará bien, sabes que no es tan fácil de vencer—

—Es cierto—coincidió Jason—Continuaremos buscando ¿de acuerdo?—

El cíclope asintió y se fue sollozando.

—¿Donde estará?—preguntó Leo preocupado.

Jason negó con la cabeza incluso Dionisio se veía diferente con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos aunque antes había dicho que no le importaba lo que le hubiera pasado a Perry johnson. Annabeth pese a que rompió con Percy también estaba preocupada, vino de la universidad a ayudar a buscarlo y las cazadoras de Artemisa junto con Thalia también fueron a colaborar pero ni rastro.

Esa noche recorrían los cielos en Nueva York en busca de alguna pista, Jason en Tempest y leo junto a Tyson en Festus. Leo miraba preocupado una especie de radar que él llamaba "detector de Percy".

—El localizador no haya ningún rastro de Percy—dijo leo frustrado y sacudió el aparato—Este cacharro no sirve para nada—

—Cálmate Leo—lo tranquilizó Jason— Así no se consigue nada—

—¡Chicos!—Tyson señalo hacia una azotea.

En la azotea de un edificio se encontraba un grupo, al principio Jason pensaba que solo eran mortales pero luego se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos le resultaba familiar. Una criatura con la mitad del cuerpo y una melena de plumas, era la misma criatura a la que se enfrentaron en la cueva.

Jason les indicó silencio y se acercaron con cuidado aterrizando en una azotea contigua Festus se convirtió en maleta y los tres se acercaron a la azotea donde estaban esos monstruos. No solo estaba la criatura de medio cuerpo, también seres con alas como de insectos oscuras y para su horror un centauro sin piel y solo mostraba los músculos, como si lo hubieran desollado.

—Ese poni no es bonito—dijo Tyson estremeciéndose.

—¿Qué son?—preguntó Leo

Jason tampoco lo sabía, las otras criaturas nunca las había visto pero Quirón y Dionisio parecían saber algo cuando volvieron de la misión.

—No lo sé pero vamos a averiguar que pasa—después de decirlo Jason y los otros se aproximaron hacia el grupo. Por suerte estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo para que los notaran.

—¿Cómo que no pudiste impedirlo?—le preguntó el centauro monstruoso a la criatura de medio cuerpo.

—¡Mi compañero le robó la balanza a Kairos pero esos semidioses la recuperaron!—contestó el otro temblando—Perseus mismo y otro semidiós se la llevaron—

El centauro le dio una coz, furioso, mientras se paseaba los otros se pusieron a una distancia prudente de él.

—¡Increíble!—exclamó el centauro—¿Sabes lo furiosos que estarán los Fomore de este fracaso?—preguntó visiblemente nervioso —Se suponía que solo le robaríamos la balanza a ese estúpido dios y así impedir que Perseus frustre nuestros planes—el centauro les dirigió una mirada sombría—Pero habéis fallado y ese maldito ya debe de haberse ido, no hemos podido cambiar la historia—

Jason y los demás escuchaban todo sin entender nada ¿impedir que?¿la historia?¿Fomore? No entendían nada y no tuvieron tiempo de procesarlo todo porque de repente una de las criaturas olisqueó el aire y los miró.

—¡SEMIDIOSES!—dio la voz de alarma.

No perdieron el tiempo Jason sacó su gladius mientras Leo encendía sus manos de fuego y Tyson sacaba su porra. Con un rugido se abalanzó sobre algunos de esos monstruos alados y los aporreó como si fuera una batería. Leo lanzaba bolas de fuego mientras su maleta Festus volvía a su forma dragón y soplaba fuego sobre los monstruos.

Jason fue hacia el centauro este había desenvainado su espada y los dos intercambiaron golpes buscado un punto débil. El centauro era muy rápido y lo derribó pero Jason rodó antes de que la espada se clavara en el suelo donde estaba su cabeza. Jason usó sus poderes del viento para volar tomándolo por sorpresa. Transformó su espada en una lanza y consiguió clavársela en el pecho. El monstruo se tambaleó agarrándose el pecho pero no estalló en polvo dorado sino que de sus heridas salía sangre negra, pero aun así no vaciló. Se abalanzó sobre Jason quien volvió a cambiar su lanza por una espada y le cortó el estómago.

Jason se acercó al centauro moribundo—Os hemos escuchado ¿donde está Percy? ¿y quienes sois?—  
El centauro se limitó a escupir en su dirección.

—Se ha ido a un lugar donde no podéis alcanzarlo él no está muerto allí por ahora, pero en este tiempo si y aunque hayamos fallado ellos se vengarán—dijo antes de disolverse en sangre negra.

Jason observó los restos junto a Leo o Tyson, el último parecía a punto de llorar.

—¿Percy está muerto?—pregunto llorando

—Aún no sabemos nada tal vez nos mintió pero al menos tenemos pistas. Vamos hay que volver al campamento—tenia la sensación de Quirón y Dionisio sabrían qué ocurría y esta vez no sé lo ocultarían.


	26. Chapter 26

—Y eso es lo que os contó ¿no?—preguntó Quirón el centauro parecía tranquilo pero la palidez que tenía mostraban su agitación oculta.

—Si—asintió Jason—Nunca vi a esas criaturas y una de ellas era la misma que robó la balanza de Kairos—los tres habían vuelto al campamento y fueron a ver a Quirón y Dionisio y les explicaron lo ocurrido. A medida que iban contándolo Quirón se iba poniendo más y más blanco a la vez que una sombra cruzó la expresión del dios del vino.

—Así que es verdad, esperaba que no fuera cierto—murmuró Quirón perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Bueno ¿nos podríais explicar qué es lo que ocurre?—Leo ya estaba harto con tanto secretismo y quería averiguar lo que pasaba.

Quirón los miró parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe, Dionisio serio, se levantó de su silla.

—Será mejor que se lo cuentes Quirón ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo, además es mejor que lo sepan, deberán estar listos para lo que se avecina. Y yo tengo que avisar al Olimpo—con eso se esfumó dejando un aroma a uvas.

Jason miró a Quirón—Quirón, perdona mi forma de hablar, pero cuando recuperamos la balanza y te contamos de esa criatura, ni tú, ni Dionisio quisisteis decírnoslo ahora Percy está desaparecido y más criaturas de esas están apareciendo. Si lo hubiéramos sabido tal vez nada de esto ocurriría así que ¿qué está ocurriendo?—Jason no le hablaría así a alguien pero con todo lo ocurrido y la desaparición de Percy su paciencia se había agotado.

Jason se calmó—Lo siento no es tu culpa es solo que todo esto en tan poco tiempo es mucho—dijo Jason sintiéndose mal por hablarle así al maestro.

Quirón se pasó una mano por la cara y respiró hondo—No te preocupes se como te sientes, yo también estoy preocupado por Percy y tienes razón deberíamos habéroslo contado pero recibíamos ordenes ahora ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo. Será mejor que os sentéis es una historia muy larga—Leo, Tyson y Jason se sentaron esperando respuestas, el centauro se paseaba por la habitación, pensativo hasta que se volvió hacia ellos.

—Las criaturas que habéis visto hoy y con la que luchasteis tú y Percy en la cueva no son del panteón griego ni romano—

Los tres nos quedamos aturdidos.

—¿Que no son de este panteón? un momento ¿entonces de donde demonios son?—preguntó Leo.

—Pertenecen al panteón celta, nuestro panteón no es el único que existe también hay otros pero los dioses prefirieron no contaros sobre esto. Apenas tenemos contacto con alguno y que lo supierais solo complicaría más las cosas—

A Jason casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas ¿panteón celta? ¿otros panteones? Jason sabia del griego y romano pero nunca imaginó eso.

Pero ahora tenia sentido si estaba el grecorromano otros debían existir también

—Espera ¿me estás diciendo que hay más panteones con dioses y monstruos?—preguntó Leo, Quirón asintió, Leo se quedo con los ojos abiertos—Alucinante—

—El poni feo ¿es de allí?—preguntó Tyson

—Si es de allí—contestó Quirón

—Vale son del panteón celta ¿pero que tiene que ver Percy con ellos?¿y adonde fue?—Jason quería saber adonde fue su amigo.

Este dudó antes de hablar—Poco después de la guerra gigante Kairos y Bran el dios celta de la profecía vinieron a vernos y nos contaron toda la historia—

—¿Que te dijeron?—

—Percy al parecer viajó atrás en el tiempo muy atrás, miles de años, y acabó en Britania lo que se conoce ahora como las islas británicas—hizo una pausa, para darles tiempo a asimilar esto antes de continuar—Bran me explicó lo que pasó Percy luchó contra los Fomore, unos malvados dioses, junto a los dioses los Tuatha Dé Danann y los britanos y derrotaron al los Fomore matando a su rey—

—Espera un momento por que creo que no lo he oído bien ¿Percy viajó atrás en el tiempo y derrotó a unos dioses celtas?—Jason no se lo podía creer ya habían estado en situaciones extrañas y ahora Percy, viajero del tiempo esto parecía sacado de una película.

El centauro asintió—Pero los Fomore se vengaron, Percy de alguna forma tenia una inmortalidad y durante siglos permaneció allí y cuando los romanos invadieron las islas, los Fomore aprovecharon y Mael su líder lo mató con su espada—

—¡NO!—gritaron sin poder creérselo.

—Estás mintiendo— Jason negaba con la cabeza sin poder creérselo, Tyson lloraba mientras Leo intentaba calmarse, los demás intentaban calmar a Tyson pues el cíclope cuando se disgustaba tendía a destruirlo todo y con esto parecía que iba a arrasar el lugar si seguía así.

—Muchachos tranquilos, murió pero ya no está muerto—dijo Quirón intentando calmarlos.

—¿Cómo puede haber estado muerto y luego de nuevo vivo? no es tan fácil—Leo recordaba su experiencia de morir y luego volver a la vida.

—Los dioses celtas le devolvieron a la vida pero lo mantuvieron en un sueño como si hibernara y lo ocultaron. Percy se hizo muchos enemigos entre los Fomore y monstruos de allí así que si descubrían su supervivencia no lo dejarían a él o su familia—

—Un momento ¿familia?—Jason cada vez entendía menos.

Quirón le dijo la historia sobre las naciones y Percy casándose con la personificación de Britania y sus hijos.

—Dioses—murmuró Jason—Percy se fue de aquí solo por unos días y donde está han pasado siglos y tuvo esposa e hijos—

Quirón asintió—Sus hijos no saben de esto los Fomore querían evitar que Percy viajara atrás en el tiempo para así impedir su caída. Ellos creen que está muerto pero ha estado en los últimos milenios dormido en un lugar oculto—

—¿Donde?—preguntó Tyson.

—Solo algunos dioses celtas lo saben, cuantas menos personas lo supieran más seguro sería. No pueden despertarlo hasta el momento oportuno, Bran nos lo pidió y Apolo estuvo de acuerdo—

—¿Cuando será eso?—preguntó Jason temiéndose lo peor. Acababan de salir de una guerra y parecía que entrarían en otra.

—Pronto—les contesto Quirón.


	27. Chapter 27

Inglaterra se tomó su taza de té junto un scone, aun pensando en lo que ocurrió en central Park _solo era una alucinación_ al final pensó lo mismo que sus hermanos. Terminó el desayuno y se fue a su coche rumbo a la próxima reunión que tenía en su país.

Mientras caminaba hacia el coche notó en su jardín que las hadas estaban inusualmente nerviosas y hasta asustadas.

—¿Que pasa chicos?—preguntó, de repente notó una sensación de frio se volvió lentamente de donde venia esa sensación y entre los arbustos vio un par de brillantes ojos azulados Inglaterra lentamente saco su barita la agito y de entre las ramas, salio una criatura alada negra.

_Un hada oscura_ Arthur no perdió el tiempo y le lanzó un hechizo el hada se esfumo en un espantoso chillido. Inglaterra más nervioso decidió ir a la reunión cuanto antes y hablar con sus hermanos de lo que había ocurrido.

—Vee, Alemania vamos a comer pasta—Italia le rogó al alemán

—Nein, ya has comido bastante—se negó rotundamente Ludwin.

La reunión había finalizado y ahora los países se relajaban, estaban los habituales como Rusia, Japón, China, Alemania, Canadá, Inglaterra, Francia, América y las dos Italias. También estaban los hermanos de Arthur ya que como eran los anfitriones en esta ocasión e Irlanda se quedó para estar con sus hermanos de modo que estaban todos. Inglaterra se acercó a sus hermanos todavía pensando en el hada oscura.

—Isla ¿puedo hablar contigo?—su hermana, la isla de Man era de los más propensos en su familia a escucharle tal vez le diera alguna idea.

—Si claro hermanito—le sonrió cálidamente a su querido hermano, los dos fueron a un rincón de la habitación a hablar.

—Mira no sé cómo decirlo sin parecer un loco, esta mañana cuando caminaba hacia el coche para ir a la reunión vi a un hada oscura—

Isla lo miro con los ojos como platos—Un hada oscura Arthur ¿estás seguro de lo que viste?—

—¿Hada oscura?—preguntó una voz sarcástica los dos se volvieron y allí estaban Escocia, Irlanda y Gales los dos primeros con una mirada divertida— En serio Arthur ¿ya estas con tus paranoias? primero lo del otro día y ahora esto—negó con la cabeza Irlanda

—Deberías ir un psicólogo o dejar de beber tanto—se rió Alistair junto a Brian.

—¡OS DIGO QUE LO VI!—gritó Inglaterra furioso y harto de que no lo tomaran en serio.

—Hey ¿iggy que te pasa?—le preguntó el americano

—A lo mejor Angleterre necesita un poco de amour—dijo Francia con una sonrisa pervertida, las otras naciones se alejaron de él.

Inglaterra no los escuchó estaba centrado en sus hermanos.

—Sé lo que vi era un hada oscura—

—No digas tonterías Arthur—dijo Escocia empezando a perder la paciencia—Las hadas oscuras no han sido vistas desde hace milenios cuando nuestros padres provocaron la caída de los Fomore—

—Espera ¿hadas oscuras?¿Fomore?—América no tenia idea de lo que hablaban.

—Hermano ¿no recuerdas las historias que nos contaba Inglaterra?—le dijo una voz los presentes se volvieron de donde venia pero solo vieron un pequeño oso polar flotando.

—¡Un fantasma!—Alfred asustándose, se escondió detrás Francia.

—Amérique ese es Canadá—dijo Francis suspirando, en serio haber si empezaba a notar a su hermano.

—Perdona Mattie solo estaba fingiendo—este reía con nerviosismo

El canadiense suspiró ya estando acostumbrado—No es nada ¿pero no recuerdas lo que nos contaba Arthur cuando eramos pequeños? los Fomore eran unos malvados dioses y de como un héroe griego ayudo a los britanos y a los dioses buenos a derrotarlos.—

—¿oh? ¿esos cuentos? Ya me acuerdo si—Alfred se rascó la cabeza, pensativo—Me encantaba esa historia Inglaterra siempre nos la contaba—

—Si a mí también, en ella los Fomore tenían aliados entre ellos monstruos y hadas oscuras—dijo Matthew.

—Si ese es—dijo Arthur más calmado.

—¿Como se llamaba ese guerrero?—Preguntó América, aún sin poder recordarlo

—Perseus—dijo Inglaterra y al pronunciarlo parecía que recordara algo triste por que la nación británica se volvió más apagada.

—¿Perseus? El abuelo Roma nos habló de él—dijo Italia

—Si, el abuelo nos relataba como se enfrentó en varias ocasiones a él y fue de las pocas veces que perdió—explicó Romano—En serio cuando ese viejo hablaba de ese tipo siempre sonaba como una fan la verdad es que lo respetaba mucho—

—Ja, yo también hoy hablar de él estuvo a punto de impedir la invasión del imperio romano—Alemania también había leído todas las historias acerca de Perseus.

En realidad era conocido en el mundo su fama en las islas Británicas era bien conocida, la resistencia contra Roma y las leyendas de los Fomore.

—Además Inglaterra-san ¿no hay rumores de que era vuestro padre?—les preguntó Japón.

—Si—Arthur no dijo nada más sus hermanos tampoco, era un tema doloroso para ellos.

—Espera ese Perseus que nos contabas en tus historias ¿existió de verdad?—preguntó Alfred sin creérselo.

—¡Por supuesto que existió desagradecido!—exclamó Inglaterra indignado en serio ¿como era posible que no lo supiera?

—Pero Arthur ¿de donde sacas que viste un hada oscura? primero dices ver a nuestro padre ir tras un unicornio en central Park y luego las hadas oscuras que no han sido vistas desde antes de nuestro nacimiento—dijo Dilan.

—Iggy creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones el té se te está subiendo a la cabeza—Alfred la verdad es que estaba empezando a preocuparse por la otra nación más vieja, vale que ese Perseus existiera pero bueno lo demás no era real vamos ¿hadas oscuras? ¿Fomore? ¿Y ahora que era su padre? Estaba claro que todos los hermanos eran iguales.

Inglaterra los miro furioso—Sé lo que vi era un hada oscura si ha aparecido no es una buena señal y lo sabéis—

Brian y los demás hermanos de Inglaterra guardaron silencio, no se creían lo que decía Arthur pero si era verdad entonces si que habría muchos problemas y ellos sabían lo que ocurriría si era cierto.


	28. Chapter 28

—¿Ves algo?—preguntó Jason a Reyna, la romana negó con la cabeza hacia unos días que llegaron a Londres junto a Piper para su misión.

—Nada—dijo Reyna frustrada

Los cuatro continuaron su búsqueda, Quirón les informó que Percy estaba en algún lugar de las islas británicas y que los Tuatha Dé Danann podrían ayudarlos, si es que los encontraban, mientras buscaban en Londres con la esperanza de averiguar sobre el paradero de Percy.

—Yo, si—declaró orgullosamente Leo mientras miraba su nuevo localizador, después del encuentro con esas criaturas lo había modificado para que las detectara. Y al parecer ya había captado a algunos—Seguidme—

Los guio a los tres hasta un Fachen que se encontraba en una azotea, para tener una sola pierna se movía a muy rápido saltaba de edificio a edificio como un canguro, Jason hizo un gesto a los tres para que se prepararan. Leo sacó una bola dorada de su cinturón de herramientas mientras los demás sacaban sus armas el Fachen estaba a punto de saltar a otro edificio cuando de repente lo emboscaron.

—Si te mantienes tranquilo y no intentas nada no te mataremos por ahora, solo queremos algo de información—Dijo Reyna mirando ferozmente al monstruo.

Este en respuesta le lanzó su cadena a Reyna que desvió con su lanza, la cadena salió disparada rompiendo la cornisa del edificio dejando caer cascotes hacia la calle, abajo se oyeron los gritos de los transeúntes y frenazos de los coches.

Jason queriendo terminar para evitar mayor daño se abalanzó sobre él con su espada. Habiendo luchado contra ellos antes sabía que mientras su cadena estuviera extendida eran vulnerables. Apuñaló la mano que sostenía la cadena y la criatura emitió un rugido de dolor. Piper con su daga le hizo un corte en el costado del monstruo, la criatura intentó recuperar su cadena pero reyna le apuñaló evitando que volviera.

—¡AHORA!—gritó Leo

Leo le lanzo la bola dorada al mismo tiempo que los demás se alejaban, la esfera explotó en humo y cuando se disipó el monstruo estaba fuertemente atado con hilos de oro por todas partes. Lo que le hacía parecer una momia lo único que estaba visible era su rostro.

El grupo se acercó al capullo dorado, el monstruo se retorcía intentando romper las ataduras pero era inútil.

—Ni lo intentes tío—dijo Leo—Esos cables están hechos para que ni siquiera un dios pueda escapar, cuanto más lo fuerces más te costará moverte—

El Fachen dándose cuenta dejó de luchar mirándolos con odio—No os diré nada semidioses—escupió junto algunas maldiciones en un idioma desconocido

—No te preocupes no necesitamos que colabores—dijo Jason

Piper se acercó al él agachándose hasta que estuvo enfrente suya

—Dinos, ¿que están planeando los Fomore?—le preguntó Piper usando su embrujahabla. El ojo del Fachen se desenfocó como si estuviera hipnotizado—Nos han ordenado que matemos a los hijos de Perseus, ahora se encuentran en una reunión con otras naciones— —¿Y por qué?—preguntó Piper

Jason estaba alarmado si eso era cierto los hijos de Perseus estaban en peligro, tenían que encontrarlos cuanto antes.

—Nuestros señores los Fomore los consideran una amenaza y no quieren correr riesgos, cometimos el error de subestimar a su padre, no pudimos impedir que fuera al pasado y no cometeremos el mismo error con sus engendros—

—Así que es eso—dijo Reyna alarmada Jason Piper y Leo estaban igual.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos antes que ellos—Jason se volvió a Piper—Dile que actúe como si no haya pasado nada que vaya adonde están los demás, así podremos encontrarlos y ver qué es exactamente lo que traman—Piper asintió usando su voz en el Fachen, una vez que lo liberaron lo siguieron a una prudente distancia.

—¿Cómo creéis que serán los hijos de Percy?—preguntó Piper

—No lo sé pero pronto los conoceremos, tenemos que decirles sobre el peligro que corren—contestó Jason

—¡Pues estoy deseando conocerlos, seré el tío Leo!—exclamó emocionado

—Leo son naciones que tienen milenios de edad son mucho mayores que tú—le bajo de las nubes una divertida Piper.

Los tres se rieron al ver la expresión enfurruñada de Leo, luego continuaron siguiendo al Fachen hasta que se reunió con un grupo de criaturas.

—Maldita sea—Leo se quedó mirando el número de criaturas—Hay más de lo que pensé—

Los demás asintieron vieron como los monstruos entraban en un edificio que parecía de reuniones donde seguramente se estaban reuniendo las naciones, sin perder tiempo los siguieron pero al entrar en el vestíbulo habían desaparecido.

—¿Donde han ido?—preguntó Reyna mirando a todos lados, la gente que trabajaba en el edificio los miraban extrañados.

Leo sacó su aparato y señalo una puerta—Allí—

Se fueron a la habitación y encontraron el cuarto de la limpieza en la pared abajo había una rejilla que habían retirado revelando el conducto de ventilación.

—Los conductos de ventilación, así llegaran a las naciones—Piper se volvió hacia ellos—Iré yo y usaré mi embrujahabla—

—Tu voz no lo podrá solucionar todo a lo mejor hay unos Fomore con ellos y ellos no serán tan fáciles de persuadir—dijo Reyna

—No os preocupéis Leo está aquí para salvar el día—ante esto el semidiós sacó su martillo, Reyna suspiró con sus payasadas pero le dio la razón.

—Está bien Leo irás con Piper en los conductos, si encontráis al enemigo detenedles—les dijo Jason

—¿Y vosotros?—

—Nosotros iremos a la sala donde las naciones están reunidas para avisarles y llevarlos a un lugar seguro—

—¿Estás seguro? por lo que Quirón nos dijo ellos algunos están algo locos—dijo Leo

—Lo sé pero es nuestra única opción además se me ha ocurrido algo, así que deprisa—

—Leo ¿seguro que es por aquí?—preguntó Piper mientras ambos se movían por los conductos de ventilación

—Si es por aquí—continuaron la marcha hasta que escucharon un eco de voces—¿Lo oyes?—

—Sí estamos cerca—se acercaron a las voces hasta que las pudieron oír claramente

—Daos prisa la reunión va a terminar, Mael nos matará si no ponemos el veneno—

Piper y Leo se acercaron sin hacer ruido y vieron a dos criaturas que estaban mirando por una rejilla de abajo donde debía ser la reunión, uno de ellos sacó una bolsa con runas desconocidas. De ella salia una especie de tubo que colocaron en la rejilla. Sabiendo lo que eso significaba leo sacó la misma bola que utilizó con el Fachen, estaban a punto de lanzársela cuando una voz detrás de ellos sonó.

—¿Que creéis que estáis haciendo?—les preguntó una criatura con cuerpo humano y cabeza de cabra

Leo solo pensó mierda.

En la sala de reuniones aún estaban discutiendo el asunto—Arthur si lo que dices es cierto entonces tenemos que prepararnos por si vienen más—Isla de man creía a su hermano el no bromearía con cosas así y hablaba en serio además de no estar borracho.

Alemania los miró ya exasperado, esta reunión se había salido de control no es que las otras reuniones fueran distintas pero esto ya era demasiado, el comportamiento demasiado extravagante de Inglaterra y sus hermanos y ahora hablando de leyendas y cosas sobrenaturales. Golpeó la mesa con el puño tan fuerte que las otras naciones callaron de inmediato.

—¡BASTA! ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA REUNIÓN ASÍ QUE SILENCIO!—todas las naciones se quedaron calladas hasta Rusia.

El alemán se masajeó las sienes intentando recuperar algo de compostura y notando un dolor de cabeza—Será mejor que dejemos esta discusión absurda, leyendas, hadas oscuras...nada de eso existe—

—¡TENÉIS QUE DEJAR ESTA SALA AHORA!—las naciones se volvieron hacia dos chicos que irrumpieron en la sala la chica que parecía latina, tenia el pelo y los ojos oscuros y de expresión severa lo curioso es que recordaba al de un soldado veterano y el chico era rubio y de ojos azules y llevaba gafas e inspiraba la misma sensación que la chica. El muchacho llevaba una camiseta naranja y la de la chica morada.

—¿Y estos quienes son?—preguntó Alfred

El chico se adelantó—Por favor esto no es ningún farol ¿vosotros sois las naciones?—las naciones se sorprendieron. Muy pocos humanos sabían de las naciones excepto sus jefes y unos pocos ¿cómo lo sabían?

—Vee, Alemania esos chicos lo saben—Italia se agarró al brazo de Ludwin este estaba demasiado sorprendido para avergonzarse o intentar zafarselo.

—¡Cállate idiota!—dijo Romano exasperado —¿Que queréis?¿tendernos una trampa?¿o matarnos?—esto último lo dijo con algo de miedo.

—No venimos a haceros ningún daño, sino a salvaros están a punto de mataros—contestó Reyna.

Feliciano chillo y empezó a tirar del brazo de Alemania—¡Alemania tenemos que irnos!—Pero Alemania no se movió.

—Mira no sé quienes sois chicos ni cómo sabéis lo que somos, pero esto es una reunión y no es para gastar bromas—

—Esto no es una broma—Reyna estaba perdiendo la paciencia si no salían a tiempo morirían entonces se fijó en las Italias y recordó algo—Nos sumus filii Roma—les dijo a los hermanos italianos.

Tanto Feliciano como Lovino se quedaron en shock, al igual que las otras naciones y Ludwin la miraba sorprendido, esa chica ha hablado en latín.

—Ve, fratello esa bella signora ha hablado la lengua del abuelo y los que nos ha dicho...—

Romano aún estaba en shock—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —

—Os lo explicaremos más tarde pero es la verdad lo que os decimos—Jason se volvió hacia Inglaterra.

—¿Y tú eres el hijo de Percy?—le preguntó a la nación inglesa.

—Tú... ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Inglaterra cada vez entendía menos y sus hermanos estaban igual.

—Te pareces a él—era cierto tenia las facciones de Percy y los que estaban su lado también, debían ser sus hermanos se parecían mucho.

Inglaterra y sus hermanos se quedaron sin palabras, este día ya era demasiado raro—Espera ¿conociste a nuestro padre?—Alistair se adelantó.

—Si lo conocemos y os juro que es verdad los Fomore se han alzado de nuevo ahora quieren que muráis todos.

Escocia y los demás palidecieron entonces todo lo que decía Arthur era verdad.

—Venga ya primero Arthur y sus hermanos ¿y ahora esto?—dijo America—Si no son más que mit...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque en ese momento fuertes ruidos venían de arriba en el conducto de ventilación y de repente hubo un fuerte estruendo. Cuando el humo se disipó Piper y leo estaban en el suelo incorporándose, Leo con su martillo en llamas y Piper con su daga, pero esa no era la visión más extraña para las naciones sino de las extrañas criaturas que se incorporaban también.

Una parecía una especie de hada negra mientras otro era un hombre con medio cuerpo y un brazo, el otro tenía cuerpo humano y una cabeza de cabra. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la audiencia sacaron sus armas gruñéndoles.

—Joder...—América no supo que decir al igual que las otras naciones.


	29. Chapter 29

A Piper y Leo no les habían ido bien las cosas, en el conducto los habían descubierto y el que tenía cabeza de cabra les lanzó un látigo en llamas, en un espacio tan estrecho seguro le habrían dado pero Leo la cubrió con su cuerpo, al estar cubierto de llamas no le afectó. Luego una especie de hada oscura se abalanzó sobre ellos y Piper a duras penas la detuvo con katoptris y mientras estaban peleando el Fachen se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de balancear su cadena en un sitio tan estrecho.

Al final acabaron cayéndose en medio de la habitación con un montón de naciones mirándolos ató monstruos sacaron sus armas centrándose en Inglaterra y sus hermanos.

—¡Por Júpiter!—Jason y Reyna no perdieron tiempo y cargaron contra los monstruos. Piper y Leo también se unieron a ellos.

Las naciones no se lo podían creer, unos monstruos aparecían y estaban peleando con unos adolescentes pero reaccionaron Alemania cargo contra el monstruo de una sola pierna este se volvió a él.

—¡Cuidado!—Irlanda del Norte lo tiró al suelo a tiempo de que la cadena pasara sobre ellos haciendo un gran boquete en la pared—Ludwin tienen mucha fuerza—le advirtió Arthur.

—No me digas—exclamó Alemania con sarcasmo.

Mientras Escocia e Irlanda se abalanzaron sobre el Fachen inmovilizándolo lo mejor que podían, el monstruo encontró murió bajo el martillo en llamas de Leo. El hada oscura peleaba con Piper llevando cuchillos oscuros, Piper esquivó una cuchillada, Rusia con su habitual sonrisa inocente y siniestra se abalanzó sobre la criatura alada con su grifo pero el golpe no pareció afectar a la criatura quien se rió de forma horripilante. Su distracción fue suficiente para que Piper le clavara la daga.

—No lo haces mal ¿da?—alabó Rusia

—Hum, gracias—Piper se apartó del hombre espeluznante.

Reyna había salvado a Francia del Fomore con cabeza de cabra sacó su espada, moviéndose con elegancia y ferocidad le cortó la mano que sostenía el látigo. La criatura chilló de dolor antes de que Reyna lo matara.

El único que quedaba era un Fomore con ojos de insecto Jason luchaba contra él con su jabalina bloqueando los golpes hasta que se la lanzó atravesándole el corazón.

—¿Que demonios era eso?—preguntó Romano aterrorizado.

Jason cogió la jabalina y para sorpresa de las naciones se transformó en una moneda guardándosela en el bolsillo.—Eso era lo que os intentamos advertir—

Reyna se acercó a la bolsa que contenía el veneno y se lo mostró a Inglaterra y sus hermanos estos vieron las runas.

—Veneno—murmuró Escocia—Esta bolsa tiene runas para contener el veneno que hay aquí—

—Si—dijo Piper—Os lo habrían echado desde los conductos de ventilación y habríais muerto—

—Y disueltos viendo el tipo de veneno que es—dijo Gales estudiando la bolsa.

Las dos Italias chillaron de miedo, mientras el resto se estremecía.

—Así que es cierto aru—China estaba perplejo aun sin creérselo pero acababan de intentar matarlos unos monstruos.

—Sé que cuesta creerlo pero tenemos que irnos—Jason les explicó—Más de esas criaturas vendrán cuando vean que sus compañeros no han vuelto—

Italia y Romano no hacía falta que se lo repitieran dos veces los dos salieron disparados hacia la puerta.

—Tiene razón además nos han salvado vamos—Irlanda y su familia los siguieron sin mucha opción el resto de países también. Sin perder tiempo cogieron sus coches y se dirigieron hacía la casa de Inglaterra, llegaron en un tiempo récord.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?—Alemania cuyo semblante, siempre era serio, estaba cayendo y se veía algo histérico.

Las naciones y los semidioses se encontraban en el salón de Arthur. Él y sus hermanos estaban sentados intentando asimilar lo que había pasado.

—Lo que acaba de ocurrir es que acabáis de salir de una trifulca entre semidioses y monstruos—Leo decidió cortar por lo sano, Alemania parecía más confundido y al borde de un colapso.

—Espera ¿semidioses y monstruos?—

—Si Alemania es verdad, lo que os expliqué antes en la reunión no era mi imaginación—le dijo Inglaterra—Lo que visteis eran criaturas del panteón celta entre ellos algunos Fomore—las naciones estaban aturdidas.

—Mirad lo sentimos pero hay que darse prisa es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que os encuentren y vuelvan a intentar mataros—

—¿Cómo? ¿que esas cosas volverán?—preguntó Romano horrorizado.

—Me temo que si y ya habéis visto que armas mortales no funcionan con ellos—Jason les explico un poco que era el campamento y por que los perseguían.

—Mon lapin, no sé cómo pero tú o tu familia siempre os metéis en líos—

—Cállate rana—le contestó secamente Arthur mientras sacaba de un baúl su espada de cristal al igual que sus hermanos—Vamos—

—No se Inglaterra-san ¿está seguro de ir con ellos?—preguntó Japón no muy seguro.

—Nos salvaron la vida tuvieron muchas oportunidades de matarnos además ¿qué otra opción tenemos?—

Jason asintió—Tranquilos mientras tengáis armas como bronce celestial, oro imperial o el cristal verde podréis matarlos—se volvió a las naciones—Vosotros sabréis luchar con armas inmortales podréis matar a los monstruos—

Estos asintieron de acuerdo sobre todo Rusia, le había fastidiado no poder golpear a esas criaturas, si volvían no podría combatirlos.

—No tenemos más armas que darles las nuestras por ahora son las únicas que tenemos—explicó la Isla de Man.

Leo sonrió—no os preocupéis dadme un trozo de metal o cristal y lo forjaré para ser un arma, soy hijo de Hefesto—

—¿El dios de la forja?—pregunto Kiku sorprendido

—A su servicio—con su habitual actitud burlona hizo una reverencia—Ahora que lo pienso no nos hemos presentado soy Leo Valdez hijo de Hefesto—

—Jason Grace hijo de Júpiter—

—Reyna Ramirez Arellano, hija de Bellona diosa de la guerra—Reyna pudo oír un oh, la, la y kol, kol, kol además de chillidos aterrorizados de las Italias decidió ignoralo.

—Piper mcLean, hija de Afrodita—

—¡Mon dieu la diosa del amor!—Francia rápidamente cogió la mano de Piper y le dio un gentil beso en el dorso de la mano sonriéndole—Se ve que eres su hija, eres muy hermosa— en ese momento tenia una mirada bastante espeluznante.

—Bueno si—Jason apartó a Francia de su novia poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Y tú eres el hijo de Júpiter?—tanto Romano con Italia estaban asombrados

—Si—

—Júpiter su versión griega era Zeus el dios del rayo ¿no?—les preguntó Japón.

—Si—contestó—Sabes mucho sobre la mitología griega—

—Grecia-san me enseñó mucho sobre ellos—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Así que tú eres el hijo del rey de los dioses mon ami—Francia prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el mirándolo de arriba abajo—Se nota, los semidioses sois muy guapos—contestó con una sonrisa, Jason horrorizado se separó de él.

—Bueno...si—sin saber qué decir, ahora era Piper la que lo protegía de Francia.

—Rana deja de asustarlos—Inglaterra cogió por el cuello de la camisa a Francis llevándolo a un lado, luego se volvió hacia los semidioses—Gracias por salvarnos lo que aún no explica lo que está pasando—Los cuatro se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo, ellos ya sabían mucho así que decidieron explicárselo todo a medida que les contaban la historia las naciones sobre todo Inglaterra estaban asombrados.

—Espera ¿nuestro padre está vivo?—Preguntó Escocia sin creérselo Piper asintió—Pero no sabemos donde por eso estamos aquí para encontrarlo según una profecía tendrá un papel en la guerra contra los Fomore—las naciones se quedaron estupefactas, que Perseus fuera de verdad un semidiós hijo de Poseidón y no estuviera muerto, los hijos de Percy estaban muy contentos de saber de su supervivencia pero preocupados de donde estaría.

Jason decidió preguntarles—¿Alguna idea de donde estaría vuestro padre?—

—No sé nos pasamos milenios creyendo que había muerto—contestó Isla, las personificaciones isleñas estuvieron meditando hasta que a Escocia se le ocurrió algo—Creo que puede haber alguien. En mi casa de vez en cuando vienen Owen y Madox son viejos amigos de nuestro padre tal vez ellos lo sepan—

—Si hay alguien que pueda saber algo son ellos—Arthur y los demás hermanos asintieron.

—Bien mañana iremos a Escocia a buscarlos—contestó Reyna, los demás asintieron Irlanda se dirigió a Leo.

—Bueno ¿crees que podrás forjarlas en poco tiempo?—

—Eso ni se pregunta—respondió Leo con una sonrisa tipo espeluznante.

Los demás se preguntaban si habían hecho bien en confiar en él.

Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta junto a la ventana había un insecto, negro azulado que escuchaba atentamente y cuando oyó lo suficiente emprendió el vuelo y se teletransportó hacia un castillo.

¡esto era grave si lo que descubrió era cierto entonces habría graves problemas para todos!

El insecto adoptó su verdadera forma, un ser humanoide de piel parecida a la del insecto que se transformó antes de ojos azules y pelo negro, se dirigió hacia una sala donde se encontraba un trono en el que descansaba una figura vestida de negro. El Fomore se precipitó e hizo una reverencia antes de incorporarse y mirarlo ansiosamente.

—Mi señor traigo malas noticias seguí a las naciones y semidioses hasta la casa de uno de ellos y los escuché—

La figura se reclinó en su asiento hacia el Fomore mirándolo de forma seria y la curiosidad en sus ojos—y ¿que son esas malas noticias?—le preguntó.

El Fomore tragó saliva sabia que cuando le contara a su señor, de la supervivencia de Perseus montaría en cólera y lo más seguro es que los cielos y la tierra se derramaran de sangre.


	30. Chapter 30

—Bien ¿lo tenéis todo?—Reyna les preguntó al grupo, estos asintieron Leo como prometió les forjó armas esa noche, le costo mucho trabajo y energía pero las terminó al amanecer. Cada uno tenia un puñal de cristal verde y luego un arma personalizada para cada uno que ellos que le habían pedido a Leo.

Con la ayuda de Festus convertido en una improvisada forja Leo le forjó a Francia una espada tipo mosquetero con una flor de lis gravada en la cazoleta. A Rusia un grifo de bronce celestial, las Italias unas espadas del renacimiento, Japón una katana con flores de cerezo grabadas en la hoja, china una especie de alabarda de kung fu, Alemania una espada europea medieval y a América una especie de bate de béisbol o porra.

—¡Es increíble! ¿los has hecho todos en una noche?—Alemania no salia de su asombro mientras inspeccionaba el trabajo. Su espada era una de las mejores que había visto los demás estaban igual, América parecía un niño en una juguetearía con la porra balanceándola mientras Inglaterra lo detenía y regañaba por hacer algo tan peligroso.

—Por supuesto soy de los mejores—les contestó Leo presumido Reyna puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujó a la salida—Vamos hay que darse prisa—salieron de la casa y se pusieron en el patio a esperar.

—No tendrían que tardar mucho—Jason miraba el horizonte. Antes habían hecho un iris mensaje con una manguera del jardín e informaron a Quirón y Dionisio de lo ocurrido estos les enviaron ayuda para que los llevara a su destino rápido.

—¿Quienes?—preguntó Alfred,no tardó mucho en hallar la respuesta cuando en el horizonte vieron unos puntos que se iban haciendo más grandes parecían al principio aves pero luego se dieron cuenta enseguida de que no era así. Las naciones se quedaron sin aliento.

—¡Pegasos!—exclamó America,China que adoraba los animales chilló acercándose a uno blanco como el algodón, las Italia y demás naciones también se acercaron para admirarlos.

—Vamos—instó Jason, él y Piper se subieron a Tempus mientras los demás también lo hacían, los caballos alados emprendieron el vuelo enseguida.

—¿Cuánto queda?—le preguntó Jason a Alistair en el aire—No mucho, en unos minutos llegaremos—señaló hacia una casa cerca de las orillas de un lago los pegasos aterrizaron enfrente desmontaron y recogieron sus cosas despidiéndose de los pegasos cuando emprendieron el vuelo.

—Escocia ¿estás seguro de que vendrán pronto? No podemos entretenernos—Liam le preguntó, nunca se sabía cuando venían esos dos.

—Seguro siempre me visitan por esta época—el grupo fue a la casa de Alistair y dejaron sus cosas este se fue al minibar y se sirvió whisky en un vaso—¿Queréis?—les preguntó a los demás, las otras naciones negaron con la cabeza. Luego se volvió a los semidioses—¿Y vosotros?—les preguntó.

—No gracias además somos un poco jóvenes y tenemos que estar en guardia—respondió Reyna,el escocés se encogió de hombros y se encendió un cigarro, Inglaterra cogió la botella y se hecho un trago en el vaso, pronto irlanda, Gales, Irlanda del norte y la Isla de Man se unieron.

—No lo entiendo ¿como podéis beber en una situación así bastardos?—les preguntó Lovino molesto.

—Bueno el hecho de que intentaran envenenarnos, estar en medio de una lucha entre monstruos y semidioses y quedar atrapados en una guerra sobrenatural te da un poco de motivo para beber—Respondió Brian—Sin mencionar que nos acabamos de enterar que nuestro padre aún vive—dijo Gales y tomándose el whisky de un trago.

—Entiendo su preocupación Gales-san pero no conviene beber mucho—les advirtió Japón.

—Hum no te preocupes en mi familia aguantamos menos ese—Irlanda señalo a Inglaterra este lo fulminó con la mirada

—Perdona pero yo aguanto bien—

—Si claro como cuando cada cuatro de julio te pones como una cuba y lloriqueas sobre haber perdido a tu querida America o cuando bebes culpándote de la muerte de mamá o papá—de repente hubo un ruido de cristales rotos Inglaterra había lanzado su baso a Brian lo esquivó mientras Arthur se lanzaba sobre el, los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea Alemania , Francia y los demás los separaron.

—¡Basta este no es momento para luchas entre nosotros!—Alemania estaba furioso con la situación—Calmaos—los dos hermanos dejaron de forcejear y los soltaron Inglaterra se fue al otro lado de la habitación e Irlanda se sentó en un sillón.

—Percy no quería que os pelearais—Piper se acercó a Brian, él la miró con furia—¿Y tu? como lo vas a entender—Piper no se inmutó—Le conozco mis amigos y yo hemos luchado muchas veces a su lado y nos hemos jugado la vida juntos y aunque para vosotros, hayan pasado muchos años para nosotros solo unas semanas le conocemos—se volvió a Arthur—Tranquilos lo encontraremos él ha escapado a situaciones peores—los hermanos asintieron ya más calmados.

—Tengo que reconocerlo señorita estoy muy impresionado no muchos pueden calmar a esos brutos—le confesó Francia admirado, las dos naciones aludidas lo fulminaban con la mirada, ella sonrió

—Y sin usar el embrujahabla—

—embr...¿que? —preguntó confundido Italia del Sur

— embrujahabla—les contestó una voz todos se sobresaltaron era Canadá.

—Si bueno pero eso es para explicar en otra ocasión—

—Aunque lo hayas visto solo unas semanas, él ha pasado siglos con nosotros. Seguro que notaréis algún cambio—dijo con sequedad Escocia.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Piper se volvió a Leo que estaba asomado en la ventana—¿Leo? ¿que ocurre?—

—Tíos hay un monstruo en el lago—

—Ah, no ese es Nessie—Escocia salió fuera en dirección al lago

—Un momento ¿Nessie el monstruo del lago Ness?—Leo sin poder ocultar la emoción se apresuró a ir a ver a la mítica criatura los demás lo siguieron. Nessie estaba a las orillas del lago, observando a Leo y a los demás con curiosidad, Leo se paró justo frente a él con el resto fascinados Escocia se adelantó y le acarició el hocico. La criatura era casi tan grande como un autobús con aletas muy parecida en los dibujos.

—¿Como estás amiga?—Escocia sonrió mientras Nessie hacia un ruido parecido a afirmación—Me alegro, oye tengo que preguntarte algo ¿has visto a Owen y Maddox últimamente?—Nessie hizo ese particular ruido otra vez Alistair asintió—Gracias chica—se volvió hacia los demás—Dice que no los ha visto pero que ya tendrían que venir, nos avisará si los ve—

Los demás asintieron, mientras Leo y Piper jugaban con Nessie, el resto del grupo entrenaba con sus nuevas armas Reyna y Jason los supervisaban—¿Podremos encontrar a Percy?—Reyna estaba insegura aún no tenían ninguna pista sobre el—Lo encontraremos sabes que no nos libraremos de él tan fácilmente—los dos sonrieron.

—¡Eh chicos!—Los dos se volvieron hacia Leo estaba con Escocia y Nessie miraba en dirección al lago—Nessie dice que vienen—en la dirección donde señalaba vieron una luz parecía una luciérnaga, pero luego cuando se acercó se dieron cuenta de que era un caballo de fuego con una horrible criatura montada sobre su lomo llevando una antorcha.

—¡Owen, Maddox!—Isla se precipitó hacia ellos y los abrazó seguida de sus hermanos—¡Hola muchachos cuanto tiempo!—Owen relinchaba contento

Luego se volvieron al resto—Estos son amigos nuestros que nos quieren ayudar—Inglaterra los llevo al grupo quienes estaban asombrados, un caballo de fuego parlante y una horrible mezcla de enano y búho e insecto—Así que vosotros sois los semidioses que habéis traído todo este lio—dijo Maddox.

—¿Cómo sabes de nosotros?—preguntó Piper

—Las hadas, amigas de Arthur, nos lo explicaron—las otras naciones se quedaron sorprendidas, aún no se habían acostumbrado del todo al mundo sobrenatural—También sabemos para que nos buscabais por eso hemos venido—

—Pero por desgracia tampoco sabemos donde está Percy, lo siento—a todos se les fue el ánimo con esto.

—Entonces ¿que hacemos?— Preguntó Dilan.

—Tranquilos nosotros no lo sabemos pero hay otros que si lo saben ¿no?—Maddox se volvió hacia los semidioses.

—¿Te refieres a los dioses celtas? Nos dijeron que algunos lo sabían pero no sabemos cómo encontrarlos—

Maddox clavó su antorcha en el suelo—Hay una diosa que si puede saberlo Morrigan, no se la ha visto en siglos pero puedes encontrarla en el bosque de las voces, en Escocia, la llama de la antorcha se iluminó mostrando imágenes de un bosque de árboles blancos—Si llegas al otro lado del bosque la encontrarás —

—Bien entonces hemos de llegar allí antes de que los otros nos encuentren—explicó Leo nervioso.

—Sí lo mejor es que vayamos cuanto antes—dijo Irlanda.


	31. Chapter 31

—Descansaremos un poco antes de irnos, montando guardia, aprovechad porque temprano nos iremos temprano. A saber cuando vendrán más de esas criaturas—Asintieron y se dirigieron a la cabaña a descansar.

Cuando el sol empezó a salir se fueron de camino al bosque—Vamos conocemos el camino—Owen transformado en un gran grifo llevó al grupo.

Mientras viajaban Piper tenia una pregunta en la cabeza—Owen ¿por qué ese lugar se llama el bosque de las voces?—

—Buena pregunta, se llama así por que literalmente se oyen voces en ese bosque—

—¿Por que? ¿Quienes son los de las voces?—preguntó curiosa.

—No se sabe algunos dicen que son espíritus, otros los mismos árboles pero eso no es lo que debería preocuparos más—

—¿Qué sería?—

—Esas voces te dicen tus más profundos temores, tus secretos y tus mayores demonios y remordimientos los demás no lo podrán escuchar, solo tú pero dicen que es una verdadera tortura muchos que han ido allí, salieron del bosque corriendo, murieron o se volvieron locos—

Piper lo miraba asustada, los demás estaban igual—¡Qué horror!—exclamó Francia.

—Lo sé pero hay que atravesar ese bosque y soportarlo para llegar a Morrigan esa es la prueba—les contó Maddox.

No dijeron nada más y continuaron el viaje a pesar de su tamaño y la cantidad de personas que llevaba Owen iba a gran velocidad solo pasaron unas horas hasta que llegaron al bosque, aterrizaron y bajaron.

—Este es el bosque—Jason lo observó, si lo que había dicho era cierto entonces tendrían que tener mucho cuidado—Owen, Maddox lo mejor es que os quedéis aquí—

—¿Que?, espera os acompañaremos ese bosque es muy peligroso—protestó Owen

—Lo sé pero si pasa algo al menos vosotros estaréis para ayudarnos—

—Mira pasó lo mismo con Percy y no lo permitiremos no estábamos allí para ayudarlo—dijo Maddox, Irlanda lo interrumpió se agachó para estar a su altura y lo miró a los ojos—Entiendo que queráis protegernos y ayudar a encontrar a padre pero si caemos todos no servirá de nada ¿lo entendéis?—

Los dos dudaron pero asintieron—Bien os daremos una hora si no habéis vuelto iremos a buscaros—los demás asintieron y se adentraron en el bosque.

—Pues parece un bosque normal no se oyen voces y los arboles son normales ¿a que si izzy?—le preguntó América al inglés.

—¡Cállate idiota ahora no es momento de bromear!—

Mientras discutían una figura apareció ante ellos—¡Quietos!—les advirtió Gales los demás sacaron sus armas. La figura que salió de los árboles tenía el pelo oscuro e iba vestido con hojas y musgo además de una capa, hecha de hojas y ramas, le cubría la cabeza y los hombros. Llegándole a los pies y sus ojos eran verdes como la hierba.

—Vaya—dijo Irlanda perplejo—Hacía tiempo que no veía a un Ghillie Dhu—

—¿Ghill qué?—preguntó confundido Romano.

Inglaterra suspiro exasperado ante la ignorancia de sus compañeros—Es un hada, un espíritu guardián de los árboles y amable con los niños, tranquilos no nos hará nada—

Brian se acercó al hada quien lo saludó—Bienvenidos al bosque de las voces—

—¿Tú guardas estos árboles?—le preguntó Inglaterra, este asintió.

—Mi nombre es Artai, protejo estos arboles pero no más allá. Allí se encuentra el bosque de las voces y no se me permite ir allí, también estoy aquí para advertir a quienes entren—

—Sabemos cómo es el bosque de las voces—

—No, no tenéis ni idea, ese bosque saca vuestros peores antes que vosotros decían lo mismo y acabaron mal—

—Lo entendemos pero es importante no hay opción, debemos ir—

Artai los miro un momento antes de asentir—Está bien pero un consejo mantened vuestro corazón y mente fuertes y enfocados, no os descontroléis el bosque intentará destruir vuestro espíritu así que procurad no escuchar ni hacer caso e intentad salir lo más rápido posible—

—Lo haremos, gracias por ayudarnos—

El grupo se despidió y adentró en el bosque, al principio parecía un bosque normal pero a medida que avanzaban los arboles cambiaron a unos que nunca habían visto eran más blancos que la nieve no tenían ni una hoja y sus ramas eran puntiagudas.

—¡Vee estos árboles son muy raros Alemania!—dijo Veneciano aterrado.

—Mon dieu y que lo digas parecen de un cuento de miedo no me extrañaría que apareciera una bruja o monstruo—dijo riéndose con nerviosismo Francis

—¡Callate bastardo del vino! ¡no lo digas ni en broma!—Romano estaba temblando, asustado.

Mientras discutían no se dieron cuenta de que los demás se habían parado.

—¿Que ocurre?¿por qué paramos?—preguntó Ludwin, los demás no contestaron estaban todos detenidos escuchando atentamente.

—Ludwin-san ¿no lo oye?—le preguntó Kiku volviéndose hacia él. Alemania se sobresaltó casi nunca veía a su tranquilo amigo así, los ojos de Japón estaban llenos de sorpresa y se puso a escuchar atentamente al principio fue solo un susurro pero luego fue haciéndose más y más alto el rostro del alemán se volvió blanco y no era el único incluso Rusia ya no sonreía y se veía como cuando su hermana Bielorrusia lo acechara pidiéndole matrimonio.

—Mon amis ¿qué os ocurre? Parece que hayáis visto a un fantasma—Francia iba a decir más pero se calló al escuchar una voz que no había oído desde hace cinco siglos.

_Francis_

Francia sintió como si estuviera sumergido en hielo—¿Jeanne?—


	32. Chapter 32

Ludwin creía estar en una pesadilla pero sabia que esto era el mundo real y esas voces implacables no dejaban de atormentarlo, una tras otra. Voces de hombres, mujeres y niños le hablaban, gritaban y acusaban.

_Monstruo___

_¿Cómo pudiste?___

_Asesino___

_Nazi_

Las voces continuaron gritándole y acusándole de haberles arruinado la vida y de matarlos— ¡Nein!...yo no quería...recibía órdenes, no fue mi intención—

_Oh, pero pudiste Ludwin tenias elección pero fuiste un cobarde y tus crímenes y la vergüenza de tus actos te perseguirán para siempre, y lo que te asusta más es que en el fondo sigas siendo el mismo de antes y no hallas cambiado._

—¡Basta! ¡no es verdad, yo he cambiado!—Alemania se agarró la cabeza con las manos y los demás no estaban mejor America hablaba aparentemente con nadie.

_¿Por qué me abandonaste? La voz de Inglaterra no dejaba de torturarlo, así como de víctimas de las guerras que participó._

—Yo no quería...solo quería ser el héroe ayudar—Alfred se tapó los oídos pero no servía de nada las voces continuaban sonando dentro de su cabeza.

Rusia estaba más pálido de lo habitual agarraba el grifo fuertemente pero no había ningún enemigo que golpear, se sentía impotente y débil como cuando era un niño.

_Hola niño_ Ivan palideció esa voz profunda... Que no esperaba no oír jamás —¿Mongolia?—preguntó horrorizado

_¿Crees que puedes escapar de mí?_ La voz fría se burlaba de la nación. _Aunque ya no estés bajo mi control nunca fuiste libre del todo ¿pensabas que fingir que nunca tuviste esa infancia y sonreír tontamente todo el tiempo lo borraría?_

—¡дерьмо, déjame en paz tú eres el pasado!—

_¿De veras? No lo creo niño aunque has crecido nada ha cambiado maltratas a todos a tu alrededor los países te temen y los bálticos están aterrorizados de ti, ellos han sufrido por tu mano y sobre todo el pobre Lituania. Se burló la voz profunda, en el fondo lo sabes estás condenado a estar solo para siempre por que sabes ¡que eres como yo!_

—¡NO!—rugió el ruso

Jason intentaba mantener la mente clara las voces de su madre y Thalia, lo estaban volviendo loco¡Tenían que salir de allí! Miró a los demás mientras sujetaba a Piper los demás apenas avanzaban

—¡VAMOS TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR AVANZANDO, NO ESCUCHÉIS, NI HACED CASO!—

Los demás le siguieron y a duras penas seguían avanzando pero algunos como Lovino y Feliciano necesitaban la ayuda de Alemania y Escocia. Las voces continuaron torturándolos a todos ellos incluidos los semidioses, habían pasado por muchas situaciones horribles, pero esto era otra cosa en algún momento del camino Canadá vomitó y Gales se mordía los labios tan fuerte que le sangraban.

—Vamos no debe quedar mucho—intentó animarlos Irlanda aunque él no estaba mucho mejor  
¡Madre, padre! Oía las voces de sus padres en sus últimos momentos.

Inglaterra avanzaba pesadamente intentando no escuchar pero era casi imposible Inglaterra tú que solías ser tan grande, esa frase que le dijo America al finalizar su revolución y no pudo olvidar jamás. Miro a su alrededor, sus hermanos estaban pálidos murmurando cosas y tapándose los oídos.

—Vamos—continuó pero las piernas le temblaban _¡Es tu culpa que padre muriera!_ Arthur con todas sus fuerzas siguió hasta que vio una luz entre los árboles de delante—¡Chicos ya casi llegamos!—los demás apenas podían ya pero aquello les dio ánimos suficientes. Pasaron los árboles hasta que llegaron al final de ese horrible bosque, en cuanto salieron las voces se detuvieron al instante.

Inglaterra, cubierto de sudor y tembloroso soltó un suspiro de alivio. Los demás se habían desmayado agotados por el terrible paseo a través del bosque, después de comprobar que estaban bien miró a su alrededor. Delante de él había un precioso campo muy parecido a los que había en su país, daban ganas de hacer un picnic allí o sentarse simplemente.

—Cuesta creer que después de ese lugar horrible alla este sitio—habló para sí Arthur

—Pues lo hay ese bosque era vuestra prueba— dijo una voz femenina Inglaterra se volvió hacia la voz y vio allí a una mujer hermosa y esbelta vestía unos ceñidos pantalones, negros un jersey negro y una gorra plana de lana de color marrón en su cabeza pelirroja y una espada apoyada contra un árbol.

—Mi señora—Inglaterra se inclinó en señal de respeto, la diosa sonrió—Por favor siéntate estarás agotado, no muchos pasan el bosque. Sois fuertes habéis salido a vuestro padre.

Inglaterra bajó la cabeza—Yo no lo creo—aunque se llamara así mismo el gran imperio Británico tuvo muchos fracasos la perdida de sus colonias, peleas con sus hermanos y las muertes de sus padres.

—Arthur no te atormentes por ello lo de tus padres no fue tu culpa algunas cosas ocurren por el destino además ese bosque saca tus mayores remordimientos y peores pesadillas. Aún estás afectado por eso—Inglaterra se sentó en la silla enfrente de Morrigan la diosa se puso más seria—

—Has venido a por la ubicación de tu padre, sé donde está—Inglaterra se animó—Solo tres de nosotros saben donde, yo y Dagda. A nuestro rey Lugh se le ocurrió donde esconderlo, en un lugar seguro en tu tierra—

—¿En mi país?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Si lo escondimos en un lugar a la vista de hecho es uno de los lugares más turísticos que tienes. Lo pusimos allí hace miles de años.

Inglaterra se puso a pensar no podia ser el big ben, tampoco la abadía de westminster ni el parlamento no eran tan viejos.

Tenia que ser algo más antiguo. Arthur abrió mos ojos y se volvió hacia Morrigan.

—¿Estás diciendo que está...—

La diosa asintió—Sí está en Stonehenge—


	33. Chapter 33

Inglaterra se quedó en shock—¿Me estás diciendo que es en Stonehenge donde se encuentra mi padre?—Morrigan asintió—Teníamos que esconderlo en un sitio donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Los Fomore lo odian a muerte y no habrían descansado hasta que estuviera muerto—

—Por eso lo escondisteis—

—Si las rocas de Stonehenge son sagradas, ocultaron el aura y aroma de percy así ha estado hasta el momento en que tendría que despertar, pero aunque lo encontréis no estaría fuera de peligro—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—le preguntó Arthur.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que desde hace tiempo no os han atacado? Créeme conozco a los Fomore con amenazas como vosotros no habrían dejado de intentar mataros a no ser que quieran algo—

—¿Qué? ¿qué querían?—Inglaterra entonces se le ocurrió—Ellos quieren que encontremos a mi padre—

La diosa asintió—Os han estado siguiendo. Para ellos será una gran oportunidad de encontrar a Percy y en cuanto lo encontréis ya no les seréis de utilidad y os matarán, dos pájaros de un tiro—

—¡Joder!—maldijo sin importarle que estuviera delante de una diosa—Tenemos que encontrar el modo de engañarlos—

—Tendréis que tener cuidado cuando Percy despierte estará debilitado y confuso así que será un blanco fácil—

—Maldición—no le gustaba donde iba todo esto. Pero tenia que haber algún modo de engañarlos.

Espera...

—Mi señora tengo una idea pero será muy arriesgada nadie se debe enterar sobre todo mis hermanos—si se enteraban de lo que pretendía le lanzarían algo más que maldiciones lo matarían y echarían su cadáver a los lobos y los demás también colaborarían.

Reyna se despertó incorporándose lentamente, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¿dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor y vio a los demás en el suelo inconscientes excepto a Arthur que hablaba con una mujer ¿era ella...?

—Ah Reyna me alegro de que estés despierta—Inglaterra la ayudó a levantarse en ese momento los demás se estaban despertando.

—Ugh, tengo la cabeza como si estuviera en una apisonadora—se quejó Lovino los demás estaban igual, además de tener una expresión aturdida el bosque los había afectado sacando cosas de ellos que creían haber enterrado.

—Chicos ella es Morrigan—los demás salieron de su estupor al verla para ellos era la primera vez que veían a una diosa, Francis enseguida se puso en plan pervertido con la hermosa diosa. Antes de que Gales lo golpeara Morrigan sonrió divertida.

—Morrigan ya me contado donde se encuentra padre y me ha advertido de que nos han estado siguiendo—

—¿Qué?—preguntó Alemania, Inglaterra y Morrigan les dijeron todo pero omitiendo ciertas partes

—Entendido en cuanto encontremos a Percy estaremos preparados cuando vengan a por nosotros—dijo Reyna esos monstruos hacían mal en subestimarlos.

—Buena suerte, manteneos a salvo y cuando encontréis a Percy saludadlo de mi parte—

Se despidieron de la diosa y se fueron pero no por el bosque (menos mal) sino hacia la tierra de Dilan.

—Así que Percy está en una caja hundida en el mar a tres millas de las costas de Gales—no mucho después se encontraron con Maddox y Owen al parecer Artai les indicó donde debían ir, una vez que sus amigos pasaran el bosque.

Mientras se dirigían hacia su destino Owen transformado en un dragón se dio cuenta de que el grupo estaba un poco decaído—¿Qué os ocurre chicos? deberíais estar felices ya queda poco para encontrar a Percy—

—Lo estamos es solo que estamos agotados—Reyna aún estaba procesando lo que ocurrió en el ía sido tan real la voz de su padre, aquellos piratas, la guerra...

—No os atormentéis por eso, ese bosque lo único que quería era derribar vuestro espíritu—

—Joder pues algo lo consiguió—dijo Romano aún traumatizado al escuchar la voz de su abuelo diciéndole que nunca sería como su hermano y cuando lo abandonó.

—Tranquilos se os pasará, pudisteis superar la prueba sois muy fuertes—ellos asintieron dándoles mucho que pensar. Así continuó el viaje sin ningún contratiempo decidieron parar en casa de Dilan para descansar.

Mientras lejos de allí una figura corría a toda velocidad por el campo en la noche, no podía detenerse ni un instante tenía que ir lo más rápido posible.

—Uaah—América se estiró desperezándose, ya era de día después de llegar a Gales la nación los llevó a su casa, cenaron y después durmieron—Eh chicos ¿qué hora es?—

—Las dos Alfred-san—contestó Kiku

—¿Cómo?¿tanto hemos dormido?—preguntó incrédulo

—Claro ¿qué esperabas?después del día que tuvimos ayer—se burló Arthur

—Bien tenemos que ponernos en marcha y estar preparados para los Fomore—Alistair se encendió un cigarrillo.

—Si tenemos que ir Maddox y Owen nos llevaran a un barco que tengo—dijo Dilan

El grupo se dirigió al barco, este estaba anclado en un muelle, se dirigieron allí preparando el barco para zarpar.

—Que bien nos hubiera venido Percy con sus poderes, sobre mar y embarcaciones, seria más fácil—pensó Piper en voz alta.

—¿En serio podía hacerlo?—preguntó Alemania

—Si podía controlar los barcos y las velas ponerlas en su sitio además tenia un GPS náutico en sus poderes—todas las naciones se quedaron alucinando.

—Es verdad ¿te acuerdas cuando papá nos llevo a pescar en la barca? era como si el barco y las aguas lo obedecieran—La Isla de man se rió ante el recuerdo. Sus hermanos también la verdad es que estaban deseando ver a su padre. Zarparon del puerto hacia las coordenadas, por suerte había viento favorable y fueron con rapidez mientras tanto Brian se acercó a Jason.

—Jason cuando encontremos a nuestro padre ¿qué pasará después?—

Lo meditó antes de decir—Mira en cuanto lo encontremos estará débil y además nos atacarán, vamos a tener que protegerlo, y cuando acabemos con ellos llamaremos al campamento griego y romano—

Irlanda arrugó la nariz ante la mención del campamento romano Jason lo notó.

—Sé que aún estáis resentidos por lo que pasó pero eso fue en el pasado los romanos de ahora no son así al menos en lo de conquistar—

—Lo sé supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme aunque sigo prefiriendo el campamento griego pero si no hay más remedio iremos con los romanos—

—No podía pedir más—sonrió Jasón

—Para ser romano no eres malo—bromeó la nación .Los dos se rieron, era bueno que aún pudieran reír en momentos así. Siguieron navegando hasta que Inglaterra puso el ancla.

—Es aquí, hay que darse prisa nos hemos retrasado mucho—se dividieron en dos grupos Reyna, Alemania e Inglaterra se sumergirían en el demás estarían en el barco vigilando por si aparecían los monstruos.

—Tenemos la ventaja de que esos monstruos desconocen que ya sabemos que nos están siguiendo, les tomaremos por sorpresa—dijo Alemania mientras se ponía el equipo de submarinismo

—Caerán en su propia trampa—dijo Reyna los tres se sumergieron en el agua y bucearon. A medida que se acercaban más al fondo más oscuro estaba, continuaron buceando hasta llegar al fondo mirando a su alrededor.

Durante un buen rato los tres buscaron aún sin encontrar nada hasta que Alemania vio algo entre unas algas, les hizo una seña a los dos. Se acercaron apartando las algas, allí semienterrado en la arena estaba una gran caja donde podía caber una persona.

Enseguida se pusieron a desenterrarlo ataron la caja con los cables que habían traído y dieron los tirones en el cable.

En la superficie que ya había oscurecido vieron que el cable estaba siendo tirado así que accionaron la maquina para sacar la caja, al poco tiempo salieron los tres y subieron al barco. En la cubierta habían quitado los cables de la caja, parecía hecha de metal, plata o un material parecido cuando Reyna, Ludwin y Arthur se quitaron los equipos y se reunieron con los demás alrededor de la caja.

—Al fin lo encontramos—Gales estaba emocionado, los demás también Jason Reyna Leo y Piper habían echado de menos a su amigo.

—Tiene hechizos que protege la caja y en las cerraduras por suerte puedo quitarlos—Leo saco de uno de sus bolsillos un saquito que contenía un polvo incandescente que colocó en la és brotaron chispas Leo se puso las gafas y cogió el martillo.

—¡Apartad la vista!—se dieron la vuelta antes de que apareciera un gran fogonazo, seguido de un estruendo, cuando se fue miraron hacia la caja, la cerradura había desaparecido y en su lugar el metal estaba negruzco y derretido. Rusia abrió la tapa, cuando miraron todos dentro se quedaron horrorizados sintiendo diversas emociones, conmoción, incredulidad, miedo y luego ira.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Escocia con furia apenas contenida en su voz

La caja estaba vacía.


	34. Chapter 34

—¿Donde está Percy?—preguntó Piper no había ni rastro de Percy

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿nos ha engañado Morrigan? ¿o los Fomore lo han encontrado antes?—preguntó un furioso Liam

—A nosotros también nos gustaría saberlo pero no hemos sido nosotros—dijo una voz delante de ellos se hallaba un grupo de Nuckelavees, Dracaenae y Empousa. Y del mar salieron criaturas de pelo enmarañado, pelaje amarillo, una melena en la espalda, dedos de los pies palmeados y una cola con púas y sin nariz la criatura parecía aburrida y hasta decepcionado.

—¡Mierda un Fuath!—Gales sacó unos cuchillos de acero—Cuidado con él puede matarle la luz del sol y el acero frío pero vuestras armas no sirven—miro al Fuath—Yo me encargo de él—

—Es una pena nos hubiera gustado acabar con el gran Perseus pero tendremos que contentarnos con vosotros—

Owen transformado en león se abalanzó sobre una empousa y le arrancó un brazo la criatura chilló no sin antes furiosa le clavara una espada,con la mano que le quedaba,en un flanco. Owen rugió de dolor pero acabó con la empousa y hacer que explotara en polvo dorado—¡Owen!—Maddox quemó rápidamente a la Dracaenae y se precipitó hacia el mientras ayudaba a su amigo no vieron al Fuath hasta que que estaba a punto de matarlos. De repente un cuchillo salió de su pecho la criatura no tuvo tiempo de comprenderlo antes de disolverse en una nube oscura,se volvieron hacia Dilan mientras venia hacia ellos.

—¿Estáis bien? —

—Si gracias —Maddox le aplicó un ungüento a Owen —No te preocupes por nosotros ve con ellos sabemos cuidarnos solos. Puedo dar mucha guerra aun herido —Japón asintió y fue con los demás.

Reyna se enfrentaba a un Nuckelavee mientras otros como Rusia se lo pasaba de lo lindo aporreando a una Empousa antes de empalar su grifo en el paladar del monstruo, Francia cortaba a varios monstruos. Inglaterra esquivó la lanza de una Dracaenae antes de asestarle el golpe mortal y sus hermanos arrasaban entre los monstruos Isla le clavó su espada en las tripas a una Dracaenae. Gales lanzó su cuchillo de acero que se clavó en la frente de un Fuath. Las irlandas eran como demonios decapitando a sus enemigos y Escocia con una sonrisa inquietante mataba al que se le ponía delante.

—¡Toma esto monstruo!—America golpeó al centauro en la cabeza con suficiente fuerza para matarlo. China con su alabarda le atravesó el cráneo a un hada oscura—¡Hay tienes aru!—

Las Italias detrás de Alemania (por supuesto) lo ayudaban, un Fuath consiguió escapar de ellos pero fue rápidamente eliminado cuando un hacha se le incrustó en la cabeza Canada apareció y cogió su hacha—Guau hermano eso si que es lanzar—aprobó America impresionado. Cuando acabaron con todos se reunieron—¿Estáis todos bien?—preguntó Jason queriendo ver cómo estaban los demás.

—Una de esas criaturas me hirió pero no es grave—Owen en forma humana cojeaba un poco pero el ungüento ya estaba haciendo efecto, mientras Maddox le ayudaba. Los demás no tenían heridas muy graves aparte de un corte en la mejilla que le hizo una Empousa a Leo antes de que la aplastara con su martillo en llamas.

Cuando todo se calmó y se recuperaron se acordaron—¿Donde está nuestro padre?—Escocia cada vez estaba más furioso.

—Lo siento—dijo Inglaterra

—¿Los sientes por que? Arthur—preguntó Leo—Tu no sabias que aquí no estaba—ante el silencio de Arthur todos se dieron cuenta de una posibilidad.

—Hermano ¿qué hiciste?—Irlanda hablaba en un tono suave pero que guardaba un toque peligroso.

—Kol,kol,kol Inglaterra será mejor que nos digas que pasa—el ruso daba golpecitos a su mano, con su grifo.

xxxxxxxx

—_¿Que plan seria?—preguntó Morrigan_

—_Sencillo los fomore nos están siguiendo lo mejor es engañarlos y llevarlos a otro lugar hacia una ubicación falsa mientras yo voy hacia Stonehenge. Mientras están allí yo pondré a mi padre en un lugar a seguro para que se recupere, pero para que esto funcione tengo que engañarlos tanto a ellos como a los Fomore—_

—_Tienes razón en cuanto se enteren de que los estás usando de cebo y manteniéndolos al margen se podrán furiosos—dijo la diosa_

_Inglaterra sonrió—No llegue a ser un imperio o pirata por nada, en casos así es necesario esto. Ellos sabrán defenderse de sobra de los monstruos y asumiré las consecuencias cuando nos veamos—_

—_No quieres arriesgarte a perder a tu padre de nuevo—concluyó la diosa adivinando sus pensamientos_

_La nación no dijo nada pero era obvio que Morrigan había acertado—Bueno ¿me ayudareis?—_

_Morrigan asintió_

xxxxxxxx

Todos se lo quedaron mirando sin saber que decir por lo que les contó Inglaterra aunque la reacción de otros era distinta.

—¡SERAS BASTARDO!—Brian se abalanzó sobre Arthur agarrándolo del cuello pronto fueron rodeados por naciones y semidioses furiosos.

—¡Hermano ¿cómo pudiste? somos sus hijos también, tendrías que habérnoslo dicho!—dijo Isla, enfadada.

—No podía arriesgarme aunque derrotáramos a los que nos tendían la trampa mas habrían venido en cuanto supieran que estaba con nosotros, lo siento_—_Irlanda lo levantó y le dio un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo pero para sorpresa de todos la piel en la mejilla de Inglaterra estaba agrietada.

—Esto es un golem que hice con la ayuda de Morrigan, el verdadero yo está en este momento a punto de llegar a Stonehenge_—_a medida que hablaba se iba desintegrando_—_Cuando padre se haya recuperado nos reuniremos de nuevo lo siento_—_el golem cayó en un montón de tierra.

Todos se quedaron en silencio

—Bueno—dijo Alistair con voz de acero—Tenemos que ponernos enseguida en camino_—_

—¿Y que hacemos aru?_—_

—Lo primero sera ir a Inglaterra seguramente ese idiota lo haya ocultado en algún lugar de su país, luego lo buscamos y cuando lo encontremos mataré a mi hermano así que andando_—_Alistair se puso en camino con determinación.

Mientras Arthur Kirkland iba hacia las ruinas estaba llegando cuando y notó que una gema que llevaba colgada del cuello brillaba hasta que se rompió en pedazos. _El __golem ha desaparecido así que ya lo han descubierto _pero no le preocupaba, los fomore no irían a por su padre al menos por ahora.

Inglaterra se sentía mal al engañarlos de esa forma y dejarlos pero no podía correr el riesgo de perder a su padre otra vez además estaba seguro de que los demás se las habían apañado con los monstruos aunque se estremecía al pensar lo que le pasaría cuando se reencontraran.

Apartando su cabeza de esos pensamientos siguió su camino pronto llegó al famoso monumento había pasado muchas veces por ese lugar y jamás se imaginó que esta fuera la tumba de su padre si los historiadores o arqueólogos supieran esto les daría un infarto.

Dibujó hechizos en los bloques de piedra exteriores y cuando acabó se adentró donde se encontraban otro círculo de bloques más pequeños y en el interior había una losa,el altar. Inglaterra sacó un cuchillo y se hizo un corte en la mano, la diosa le dijo que aparte del hechizo solo la sangre de un hijo de Percy podría abrir la tumba.

Con la sangre en la losa empezaron a formarse dibujos, patrones que poco a poco formaron unas dobles puertas, Inglaterra con su espada a modo de palanca abrió las puertas de piedra. Dentro había un ataúd de piedra muy decorada con símbolos celtas y griegos, en la parte superior de la tapa había un dibujo de un tridente.

Sin perder tiempo Arthur uso de nuevo la espada hasta que consiguió mover la tapa la apartó y lo vio.

—Padre..._—_Arthur con lágrimas en sus ojos miró a su padre, estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vio. Vestía una túnica azul, el colgante de Morrigan que siempre le veia puesto y tenía una expresión serena.

Inglaterra cogió a su padre y lo sacó de la tumba, intentó despertarlo a saber cuándo los fomore se darían cuenta y vendrían a por ellos.

—Padre por favor despierta_—_Inglaterra le dio cachetadas y lo sacudió suavemente entonces los parpados de Percy empezaron a moverse hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire e intentó levantarse pero sus piernas estaban muy débiles.

—Padre espera cálmate_—_el otro parecía no escucharle miraba hacía todos lados_—_¡Padre!_—_Arthur lo agarró de los hombros y le obligó a mirarlo, Percy lo miró a los ojos y hubo reconocimiento en ellos.

—_¿_Arthur...?_—_preguntó en voz baja y ronca de no haber sido usada en años.

Inglaterra con lágrimas en los ojos asintió y se abrazaron.


	35. Chapter 35

—Vamos Escocia sentémonos un rato—le suplicó ían estado buscando desde hace más de una semana y apenas descansando pero sin resultado ahora estaban sentados en un banco del parque Clapham Common a petición del verdad es que también estaba agotado, habían estado los siguientes días divididos en grupos en la búsqueda de su padre y hermano pero por ahora nada.

—Descansaremos un rato y después volveremos a intentarlo—Dijo Alistair, mientras fumaba su cigarrillo pensaba también en Inglaterra y no pudo evitar que le hirviera la sangre solo de pensar en él cuando lo atrapara le daría tal paliza que no reconocería la cara de su culo.

—Buenas tardes señores—

Olvidándose de sus violentos pensamientos se volvió hacia el que les había hablado. Era un policía, su barba era blanca y bien arreglada, parecía mayor pero tenía una complexión de culturista. Aparentaría los cincuenta años o así y tenía unos ojos azules como el cielo que brillaban con calidez.

—Buenas tardes—respondió con cautela Escocia hacia el hombre.

—¡Buenas tardes señor policía!—saludó alegremente Feliciano, éste se río ante el Italiano y miró a Alistair—Como siempre tan alegre Italia ¿puedo sentarme con vosotros? un anciano como yo ya no está para mucho andar—

—Por supuesto, ve—el policía se sentó con ellos Escocia lo miraba fijamente—Le has llamado Italia ¿cómo sabes que es una nación?—preguntó mientras cogía discretamente su espada.

—Suelta tu espada Alistair no soy un enemigo, vengo a ayudaros—extendió su mano y de la nada apareció un bastón en ella—Yo ayudé a Morrigan y a Lugh a esconder a tu padre—

Alistair, al ver el bastón, se dio cuenta de quién era ese hombre se levantó he hizo una reverencia—Señor—

Italia lo miraba confundido—¿Qué pasa Escocia?—

—Es el dios Dagda—los ojos del Italiano se abrieron y miro al dios antes tirarse al suelo temblando.

Dagda se rió—Tranquilo Feliciano no te voy a hacer nada—Italia pronto se relajó y levantándose se puso al lado del escocés.

—¿Sabe dónde está?—le preguntó el Escocés

—Si y os puedo ayudar, la verdad no me sorprende que tu hermano haya hecho de las suyas—al ver la furia en los ojos de Escocia intentó calmarlo—Sé que estás furioso con él pero ya conoces a tu hermano a veces actúa de una forma que los demás no entenderíamos pero lo hace con buenas intenciones—

—Si pero sus decisiones a veces tienen malas consecuencias y no tiene en cuenta a los demás—

—Lo hizo para protegerlo sabes que siempre se sintió culpable desde esa noche, y tú y tus hermanos también ayudasteis a que se sintiera así—le dijo el dios al escocés, Alistair cuando oyó esto se desinfló y miró a Dagda.

—Ve, Escocia—Italia lo miró con tristeza.

—Lo sé pero también es nuestro padre y nos sentiamos responsables también—Dagda lo miró con un brillo de tristeza pero decidió cambiar el tema —Volviendo a lo que te conté inicialmente tu hermano a la fuerza habrá usado la magia para ocultarse sigue el rastro de magia, el enemigo no podría seguirlo pero vuestra magia es igual a la suya así podrás encontrarlos —

Escocia se queria dar una patada a sí mismo ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

—Gracias Dagd...—no terminó la frase pues donde estaba antes el dios ahora esa parte del banco estaba vacío.

—Oye Escocia ¿adónde fue?—

—No sé—dijo mientras se levantaba, Feliciano lo imitó—Pero tenemos que ir con los demás—

—Maddox ¿seguro que es por aqui?—le preguntó Dilan al hada, estaban en la calle entre la multitud de gente y Owen se habia transformado en un humano normal y Maddox con su magia se había hecho invisible.

—Si noto la magia de Arthur aunque poca pero no hay duda es suya—continuaron caminando hasta una plaza, había gente en los bancos niños espantando palomas y un puesto de comida

—Fratello vamos a comprar algo tengo hambre—Italia señalo hacia el puesto

—Vale la verdad es que yo también estoy muerto de hambre—

—¡Eso vamos yo tambien tengo hambre!—dijo Leo, los tres se dirijieron hacia el puesto

Ludwin se palmeó la cara—Nein, no tienen remedio—

—Pero si acabamos de desayunar—Jason y los demás siguieron a los tres que estaban discutiendo con el dueño del puesto

—¿Seguro que no tiene pasta señor?—preguntó una Italia decepcionada.

—¡¿Cómo va a ser comida esto?!—exclamó un furioso Romano

—Estoy de acuerdo no me comeria esto ni aunque me muriera de hambre—dijo Leo que tenía un tono verde en su cara y parecía que iba a vomitar.

Se acercaron al puesto y vieron la comida, ahora entendieron lo que decían los tres. La comida no podía considerarse deliciosa el pescado y las patatas parecían tener varios días y eso negro y que echaba humo ¿eran bollos?

—¡Vosotros idiotas no entendéis de cocina!—el dueño del puesto estaba furioso mirándolos con el ceño fruncido llevaba una barba gris desordenada al igual que su cabello grisáceo

América se adelantó mirando fijamente al hombre

—Oiga señor lamento decirlo pero tienen razón esto es incomible—sacudió la cabeza decepcionado mientras el hombre cada vez más enojado intentaba no abalanzarse sobre él —La comida de mi país es mejor—

Eso fue todo se lanzó sobre Alfred y lo lanzó al suelo.

—¡MALDITO MOCOSO INGRATO MI COMIDA NO ES MALA!—

Al instante todos adivinaron quién era, Escocia rápidamente lo agarro del cuello de la camisa hasta que sus pies no tocaron el suelo. A su alrededor la gente en la plaza los miraban curiosos y asustados.

—Déjate de trucos y muéstrate—el hombre sin más opción se transformó revelando su verdadera forma Inglaterra.

Escocia sonrió de forma espeluznante—Vaya, vaya mira que tenemos aqui hola sasana—Inglaterra tragó saliva miró a su alrededor Rusia, con su grifo, tenía una sonrisa que le aterrorizó y los demás estaban igual incluso Reyna lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Esperad tenéis que escuchar...—no pudo decir más, ya que Irlanda de repente le dio un fuerte puñetazo. Inglaterra cayo al suelo y se frotó la mandíbula dolorida.

—No te vamos a escuchar la última vez que lo hicimos nos condujiste a una trampa—dijo furioso Irlanda del Norte.

—Lo siento no podía arriesgarme y sabía que podríais vencerlos—

—Compra una mejor excusa—Dilan estaba ya crujiendo los nudillos

—¡Basta parad esto!—Piper dijo intentando calmar la situación—Mirad sé que estáis enfadados por las acciones de Arthur y yo también estoy disgustada pero lo hizo sin mala intención, además tenemos otros asuntos más importantes, cuando todo esto se resuelva podréis ir a por él o lo que sea ¿vale? —

Inglaterra la miró alarmado pero los demás lo meditaron y asintieron

—De acuerdo—Irlanda se volvió a Arthur—Por ahora te libras pero no creas que será para siempre, pero lo primero es ¿dónde demonios está papá?—

Inglaterra se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa—No muy lejos de aquí—se pusieron en camino mientras Inglaterra no pudo evitar preguntarle a América.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? pensé que me habia disfrazado bien—

Alfred resopló—Era evidente esa comida incomible solo la puedes hacer tú—dijo haciendo caso omiso de la mirada furiosa del inglés mientras los demás se reían—Te conozco, esa reacción tuya cuando insulté tu cocina es propia de ti—

Inglaterra con la cara roja decidió no mirar a nadie mientras estos se reían. Siguieron pasando por las calles de Londres mientras empezaba a anochecer.

—Arthur donde nos llevas es el sitio correcto ¿no?—le preguntó Jason aún desconfiado.

—Espero que lo sea. Por que no me gusta que me mientan ¿da?—preguntó el ruso con un aura oscura a su alrededor y se daba golpecitos en la mano con su tubo.

—No, esta vez es verdad no soy un golem y os estoy llevando a donde está padre—

—Por cierto—preguntó Alistair—¿Dónde escondiste a nuestro padre?—¿era imaginación suya? ¿o de repente Inglaterra se puso nervioso?

—Bueno, cuando lo saqué todavía estaba desorientado y débil y con un ejército de monstruos y Fomore pisándonos los talones lo escondí en el sitio más seguro que se me ocurrió—

—¿Seguro? hermano ¿dónde lo has metido?—Arthur se detuvo en seco volviéndose hacia ellos, vacilante sacó una especie de folleto del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Escocia, lo leyó y a medida que leía se hiba poniendo tan un rojo como su cabello. Irlanda sin saber lo que ocurría cogió el folleto y lo leyó.

ARROYOS BRILLANTES UN LUGAR DE DESCANSO PARA LA TERCERA EDAD SI TIENE ALGÚN PADRE, ABUELO O PARIENTE LLÉVELO CON NOSOTROS DONDE SERÁN UNAS VERDADERAS VACACIONES.

Irlanda se volvió hacia su hermano menor—Inglaterra ¿en serio has metido a nuestro padre en una residencia de ancianos?—el resto del grupo que ya habían leído el folleto o escuchado se pusieron, por segunda vez en el día, cabreados con Inglaterra.

—Esto es el colmo no solo fastidias a tus hermanos si no ahora metes a papá en un geriátrico—Dilan parecía que iba a estrangular a su hermano menor.

—A mí tampoco me gusta pero ese sitio sería el último en el que buscasen los Fomore—

—Bueno ¿y qué? es lo que algunos humanos hacen ¿no? meten a sus padres en estos sitios las naciones igual ¿no? —Dijo Lovino

—Al abuelo Roma no le habria gustado si lo hubiéramos puesto allí, fratello—Lovino puso los ojos en blanco

—Bueno, lo que sea busquemos a ese viejo ¿vale?—

—¡No le llames viejo! —protestó Isla.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron a la residencia. La verdad es que tenia un aspecto acogedor, blanca y cerca de un parque, excepto por el hecho de que el jardín estaba repleto de espeluznantes gnomos de jardín.

—Menuda residencia en la que lo has metido, en cuanto papá vuelva en sí estará hecho una furia —dijo Gales mientras miraba los gnomos.

—Sigamos no perdamos el tiempo —fueron a la recepción donde se encontraba la trabajadora.

—¿Si? ¿puedo ayudarles? —

—Hola no sé si me recuerda pero dejé a mi padre temporalmente aquí —

—Ah si el señor Wilson si su padre se encuentra en el segundo piso, habitación diez pero si no se encuentra allí tal vez esté en salón con los demás —le dieron las gracias mientras marchaban hacia allí.

—Lo que no entiendo ¿cómo pudiste colar aquí a papa? a pesar de su edad aparenta veintitantos —dijo Brian.

—Le puse un hechizo para cambiar su apariencia como hice conmigo antes cuando me encontrasteís, no es difícil de distinguir solo lo puse con el aspecto que tendría con ochenta años —se pasearon por la propiedad, Escocia y China fueron la habitación y el resto en el salón.

—¿Reconoces a alguien?—preguntó Reyna, Piper negó con la cabeza a su alrededor estaban ancianos sentados viendo la televisión leyendo periódicos o jugando a juegos de mesa.

—No solo a otros fósiles—dijo Leo

—¡Leo!—

—¿Qué?—Piper negó con la cabeza a veces sorprendida de lo bruto que puede ser su amigo.

—No lo veo aqui—dijo Dilan, en ese momento aparecieron Alistair y Yao.

—¿Lo habéis encontrado?—preguntó Inglaterra

—Ni rastro aru—

Isla se quedó pensando tiene que estar en algún sitio entonces se le ocurrió—Oye ¿este sitio tiene algún estanque o piscina?—

—Si uno en el jardín—contestó Arthur entonces adivinó—¡Claro a papá le encanta el mar o sitios de agua!—fueron hacia el estanque que se encontraba en el jardín allí no había nadie excepto una persona.

—Percy—dijo Jason

El hombre se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, mirando el estanque, estaba abrigado y llevaba un andador.

El grupo se acercó al hombre estaban a unos pocos pasos de él cuando una voz sonó del otro lado del patio.

—Bueno por fin encontramos al gran Perseo Jackson nos ha costado mucho encontrarte—tres Fomore, de aspecto humano excepto por las orejas picudas, se veian victoriosos mientras miraban a Percy como si fuera un trofeo de caza.

—¡Alejaos de él idiotas!—dijo un furioso Brian.

El fomore sonrió—Lo siento pero hace tiempo que queremos matarlo y esta oportunidad no puede ser mejor ahora que es un viejo sen...—No pudo decir más por que un andador impactó en su cabeza aturdiéndolo.

—¿A quién llamas viejo senil duendecillo?—Todos estaban sorprendidos un anciano de ojos verde mar le lanzo una mirada que daba escalofríos hasta a Ivá tuvieron tiempo de recuperarse de la sorpresa Percy con un impulso impropio de la edad que aparentaba sacó una espada y le clavó Contracorriente en el pecho al que le lanzó el andador. Los otros dos intentaron atacar pero este desvío los golpes de ambos hasta que acabó con el otro. El Fomore que quedaba dándose cuenta de que estaba en desventaja intentó escapar solo para que Percy usara sus poderes formado una bola de agua compacta y lo golpeara dejándolo confundido antes de que Riptide lo rematara.

Las naciones se quedaron estupefactas incluyendo los hermanos.

—Eeeh, Inglaterra tu padre da miedo—dijo América

—Había olvidado lo aterrador que podía ser papá—dijo Gales estremeciéndose.

El semidiós se volvió hacia ellos convirtió de nuevo su espada en un bolígrafo y se acercó ellos.

—¿Alistair?—el escocés asintió, en ese momento Arthur revirtió el hechizo y el aspecto de Percy cambió a su yo más juvenil Jason y Reyna se sorprendieron no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que le vieron.

Alistair con los ojos húmedos abrazó a su padre, los demás hermanos pronto le imitaron.

—¡Papa!—

—¡Padre!—

Los demás observaban la escena con una sonrisa, Percy en los brazos de sus hijos centro su atención en ellos.

—Un momento...¿Reyna?—esta asintió luego vio a Jason y Leo y fue a abrazarlos

—No os he visto desde hace años—

—Para nosotros también aunque sólo pasaran semanas—

—Si Arthur me lo ha explicado todo, es tan confuso aún—

—Es normal—dijo Piper, luego Percy se volvió a las otras naciones—Muchas gracias por todo, sé que habéis ayudado a encontrarme—

—Ho,ho,ho no hace falta mom ami sabiendo que es alguien tan guapo no me importa en absoluto, mi madre no exageraba cuando hablaba de ti—dijo guiñándole un ojo, Percy se estremeció alejándose del francés.

—¡Rana aléjate de mi padre!—Inglaterra furioso junto sus hermanos pusieron delante de él formando un escudo.

Francis tragó saliva estaba claro que coquetear con el padre de los británicos estaba fuera de los límites.

Percy lo miró con curiosidad—¿Eres el hijo de Galia?—Francia asintió—oui—

—Te pareces mucho a ella no solo el aspecto ella también coqueteaba mucho conmigo, no veas mi esposa se ponia furiosa—se rió ante el recuerdo.

—Mira por muy bonito que sea revivir los viejos tiempos tenemos que irnos—dijo Reyna apremiando ellos se fueron lejos del recinto donde Percy con alegría se reunió con Maddox y Owen y marcharon en dirección a Irlanda.


End file.
